Stolen
by Procaticjolt
Summary: A self insert story like no other which begins in the world of Harry Potter. This story is intended as a OC-SI a multi crossover depending on reviews to the story. A guy trapped in a world that he doesn't want to be in his trails for ultimate aim to get back home and how the Hp-verse is not a friendly place unless you are Harry Potter. Currently In Fate/Stay Night.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers apply.

Stolen

It was raining.

Piter Patter of the raindrops.

On the roof of an apartment a young man had just gotten back from office a white shirt and black pants with black shoes and socks it was a completely ordinary picture

of a regular guy who just returned from work.

The young man was in his early 20's neither handsome nor ugly just ordinary and he immediately grabbed a towel and started wiping himself dry.

He glanced out of the window to his apartment the rain did not seem to stop and he was glad that he had made it back before it got any worse.

He was a bank employee a clerk recently joined who had barely worked for 2 months and his salary was appropriate for his inexperience and his youth.

He had a family parents and a younger brother who was 5 years younger than him and thus didn't get along well with him but he loved his family nonetheless.

But all this was for a shock when that night the horrifying occurance which he came to call as The Expulsion happened.

I would like to remind you all that expulsion is just a metaphor it does not refer to anything political social economic or physcological or even any shady

organisation bent on world domination no matter how unralisitic and fictional it seems.

It was raining for hours now he had switched on the TV and watched sitcoms until he had got tired of and then chucked the remote walked to the bedroom and pulled the

covers and slept.

He had a dreamless sleep as most adults tend to regard as a sign of maturity and he slept and kept on sleeping until he could suddenly hear a small dripping noise as

if he had left open tap he barely woke up and walked up still rubbing his eyes as his feet suddenly touched something cold as if he had just walked on he yelped in

shock and immediately his eyes fell open and what he saw shocked him to his very core he was not in the familiar surroundings of his house instead he was in some dark

alley.

Immediately he closed his wishing frevently that this all was a dream and even counted backwards from 20 but his surroundings did not change he was still in the alley

he closed his eyes and traced back his steps to the exact spot but there was nothing there and the floor was still cold.

His breathing became uneven he walked towards the exit and what he saw stunned him he was met with people walking to and fro and if someone occasionally caught sight

of him sneered and pulled their clothes away from his direction as if he carried a deadly disease or was unclean but all this was was immaterial as saw shops stores

and even ice cream parlor which he was familiar with through knowlege yet there was no chance that he could ever be here as everything around him was supposed to be

fictional.

"Filthy Mudblood"

His whole body shook as a man in forties wearing a dress said that to his face and spat at the ground and walked away but what was even worse was that everyone was

wearing dresses. He still couldn't believe what was happening his eyes followed everyone and everything in sight his eyes almost watering as brought up his sleeves to

wipe the tears and for the first time he noticed that his sleeves were longer than usual even his pajama pants were very loosely hel at his waist and another

horrifying realisation occured to him that he was a child once again but he didn't have anybody he was alone.

He wanted his parents his brother his friends even his teachers or anybody who knew him to help get out of this nightmare.

Beliving that all this might just be a dream he immediately took his forearm in his mouth and bit hard as if he wanted to feel pain and pain he felt a he immediately

felt the pain but his surrondings did not disappear and he felt that he could sleep it off and ran to one of the corners of the alley put his back against the wall and

slept again. His mind going through the vortex of emotions complied and he was once again in the grip of dreams where his family barely lived a few hours distance from

his apartment and his mother's cooking &amp; brother making his usual grumbling before going to school.

He woke up to the sound of a HOOT so close that he nearly felt that it was perched right next to his body and he woke up with a start and painfully he realised that he

was still in the alley and a large brown owl was looking at him its head twised around completely and its black beady eyes bringing his attention to the envelop lying

on the floor which had the unmistakable crest of Hogwarts and he knew whoever was playing this sick game was getting amused by his despair and would not fall he would

find a way back home to hell with every single thing in this world nothing would stop he would win he refused to accept this world as his own.

"\but how could he and he glanced at his hands and came to shocking realisiation that his body had de-aged and now he was tall as any 11 year old.

He knew that he wanted to survive he couldn't live in isolation if his fate was to be a part of this sick world he would find his way back.

Immieditely tearing open the envelop not even giving a glance at the address to on the front he read the letter it was same as it was in the book and the movie and

everything required was mentioned his eyes fell on the bottom of the envelop where there was a message that one of the professors would meet him in 2 days as his

birthday 'Today' as the letter stated was too close to their term beginning which was in one week from now and one of the professors would meet him at leaky couldron

to help him with his school supplies and he better be ready to recieve his professors and had the required amount of money beforehand.

He scowled after reading all those fanfics where there was a school fund for underprivilaged chilren and orphans he didn't actually remember if there was truly

something for someone like him this was the reality the true canon where if you didn't have money you couldn't go to the only magical school in London and they would

probably not care a bit even if you lived off on the steets and wouldn't provide for you even Granger for all her smarts had willing parents who were ready to pay for

the farce of an education there and here he was pennyless to do anything he knew there was only one place where he could get money and even enquire if there was any

such institution to pay for his eduaction.

Gringotts

The bank which was considered the safest place and had been broken into numerous times to fuel the HP plotline and had freaking fire-breathing dragons underground and

trolls/goblins who didn't care as long as one had money if there was no orphan fund I could sort of feel for Riddle how could he pay for fees probably by stealing off

the streets and he made his way his hand tightly clutching the letter in palm as took his steps to the infamous goblin bank.

As he walked he could hear muttering and scorn as he took a step after another apparently his presence or existance and his clothing had deep imapact on how people

looked at him and for moment he thought he was instead in Naruto world as Naruto and he laughed at that there was no way these people could even speak this ill of him

had he been Naruto the anbu would have gut them and thrown them in the forest as food for the beasts.

As took another step he felt a pull from a unknown direction and he fell his hands immedately against the pavement which scraped his palms and he heard laughter from

the crowd he was joke here they were a joke in his world how the tables were turned as his mind realised that it was the knockback jinx a first year spell to knock

people facing you off their feet but in this case it was aimed at the feet and if he hadn't been careful his face would haved been scraped instead of his hands.

I stood up wiped my palms on my pants and still gripped the letter and walked and when I saw the goblins I maybe felt that it was slightly better as they treated every

human the same and did not discriminate as I had barely made four steps towards I saw the goblin guards lower their spears such that it made immposible for me to

enter.

I asked surprised " Why "

The goblin sneered at me I could count its yellow sharp teeth and spoke "Beggars not allowed and orphans need an escort to enter" it smirked I could amost picture

myself just blowing its head outwards like a smashed water melon and immediately I could feel the spear pointed at my chin do not try anything trash we can tell as it

almost lazily brought the spear down to my chest and twirled it around and thrusted the back end of the spear at my chest making me fall backwards.

I had barely fallen down when suddenly I was caught by someone's spell as i levitated off the ground and then I was dropped.

There was a man and a boy behind me I could see the boy's robes probably older to me by a couple of years and man probably his father a pitying expression on his face

the man used another spell and levitated me to the left of my position as he and his son walked up and dissapeared beyond the doors.

As I suddenly reaised that who it was that I had met the boy looked like a younger version of Cedric Diggory the pretty boy whose only contribution was to die and give

nightmares to the prtagoinst and cause emotional termoil to by the way of his girlfriend to same person.

I had expected him to atleast seeing his character in the books to atlest help me up or even a sentence are you alright but I guess his kindness extends only to those

in his house or those to whom showing kindness would boost his own image.

Here I could see the fallings of every character and their backward society.

My eyes burned with anger but I took deep breaths and calmed down I walked to the pub crossed over as people seeing my unsavory appearance kept their distance the

bartender tom barely even glanced at me and I walked outside to the reality similar to that of my home.

I had barely taken 15 steps when I saw a policeman running towards me his baton strapped to his waist and a gun strapped to the other side.

He apparoched me and with gentle smile asked

"Are you Ok, kid "

"No" I said as I sobbed my tears running down my cheeks as I cried

The policeman was a good man I guessed he didn't try to comfort me any more than a hand on my shoulder and allowed me to sit in a police car until the rain stopped it

was the first humane thing that I had experienced when I landed here and I laughed at Hermoine she left this for that.

She gave up on equalitiy freedom and future to become a housewife to that insufferable jealous pig than achieving greatness, a career how badly she fell.

But I cared none for them I was dragged here my freedom my home snached from me and I wasn't going to let anybody dicate my life Harry Potter can be a puppet for all I

care.

I looked up the policeman was waiting for me to calm down.

I made up a story although I felt terrible about it I told that I lived in the slums my heart wrenching at the lies my mouth spoke and told him that I had a fight with

my family and I had been out too late and punished for it and I had left in huff and now I was lost.

The policeman was sympethetic and gave me some biscuits and asked me where my place was I gave him directions meanwhile I attempted to give him a feeling of trust in

my every word and sentence and when we had reached I had finished the packet of biscuits and I asked him for his name so that someday I might help him out as he helped

me he laughed and ruffled my hair and gave me his name.

Like a carving upon stone the name imprinted upon my mind and I left leaving the illusion of a happy family runion upon my return to my family on his mind as he drove

away.

I smiled and casted a good luck spell on him through accidental magic.

And I knew what I had to do.

This world respected magic power and status.

I will give them all that and take back even more this world shall be mine to exploit.

As I Was Stolen This Will Have Its Future Stolen By Me.

This Is My Promise.

It had been two days utter boredom I had mastered a slight amount of accidental magic focusing on illusions which came naturally since its not the real world and my

limit was my imagination according to accidental magic which was unreliable but your intent and emotion played a major part in it it was a bit hack of geass/gengutsu

and I could implant suggestions like I could walk up to a man and ask for 2 pounds and he would anything beyond and they started resisting tried and tested on number

of people and I noticed how weak the people were to cumpulsions if it was not exactly a high amount I had gathered decent amount for affording meals and a decent roof

on my head plus there was also the school supplies and I didn't think that I had enough for it.

So before the arrival of the professor I had already gathered amount that was probably enough for all my expenses as I waited.

And lo behold the person who came was the gentle half giant I for a momment thought that my history here probably might be famous as HP when my hopes were dashed.

"Oh Sorry kid I the professor who had to come and give you the intro declined and I have come as replacement I am Hagrid the Gamekeeper of hogwarts as he shook my

whole arm."

"Oh really I almost thought the whole thing was prank anyway Sir"

"No Sir kid just Hagrid"

"Okay who was the professor who was supposed to greet me I asked just to sate my curiosity" and I froze when he answered.

"Oh it was Professor Severus Snape the Potions professor he had some poitions experiment to take care of and such couldn't come"

I nodded, if I had been any other kid I would have accepted the explaination knowing his personality beforehand I simply understood.

"He did not want to be seen with any dundlehead or dunderhead mudblood it would probably not gel well with the purebloods while his own distain for kids would make the

whole experience a disaster"

"Ok let's go" I spoke as walked ahead

"Hey kid " he spoke "Aren't you curious that you are a wizard or a witch or even slightly nervous about it?"

"I suppose I am but it won't solve anything and I have been to the magical side of this world before accidently and I know little"

"OH Ok kid don't go running off we need to go inside and to the other side to buy your supplies" as he placed a hand on my shoulder and we went in.

this time was prepared and immaculately dressed Hagrid had noticed my clothes but didn't comment upon it.

A crisp black t-shirt with red streaks across one shoulder while wearing black jeans with a wolf motif belt as we walked.

He glanced at the bartender who shrugged and didn't even notice me apparently now that the boy who lived had earlier passed through place and now he didn't find any

other mugleborn interesting.

I walked up the bank again this time with Hagrid and the goblins didn't even notice me this time neither blocked my entrance.

I heard how Hogwards had a school fund for orphan unprivlaged kids for their education and I stopped him from going to that counter by giving him a bundle of notes.

He glanced at me once again and exchanged it for wiz money and the whole supplies buying process was repeated I got my robes but there was no other kid being fitted

nor was any conversation necessary the woman who was too minor a character looked at me and started measuring I guess the delicate "Hogwards too dear" was reserved for

boy-who-lived did not extend to other customers and doubted that those purebloods took a dim view of customer service.

I went to Ollivander and the man wasn't even hiding he was simply using some cleaning charms around the place and gave lazy wave.

"Ok now show me your wand arm" I bought forward my right arm and he started measuirng before bringing out the wands each one giving out a diferent reaction until I

found mine or it found me it began with a flikering orange flame and I had almost moved to next one when the flame and its brightness started until the whole place was

filled with a bright orange light enough to blind us all mommentarily before settleing down a small candle size flame at the tip of my wand.

"You have got ur wand" "12 and a half inches a dragon wing core with elder wood good for eveything best at none."

I sweatdropped

'Really helpful advice old man'

As I walked out and saw Hagrid wwaiting for me his pink umbrella in one hand and my other school supplies in the other there was no surpise pet or anything with and

for moment the HP fantasy looked lacking Hagrid obvoisly didn't need to buy anything for me and neither had I expected him to.

I asked

"Hey Hagrid how do we get to hogwards ?" it was innocent enough as placed everything I had inside the specially bought trunk which had engorgement charm on the inside

making it larger and in addition I had placed for an extra shrinking charm on it which would ativate automatically tapped the trunk twice with my index finger

additional charges apply rest everything else was list approved.

"Hmm You have to go to station and reach platform 9 three by four"

"Hey there is no such platform as that in the station? "

"You have go through the pillar between 9 and 10 platform that will take you to the other side" he replied

I felt slightly annoyed that all that secracy and Harry not knowing platform was looking too much similar to the !Manipulative Dumbeldore and Golden trio bashing

fanfics but I said nothing just noddded to what he said.

We reached the pub and he used the floo and left me all alone in the pub where I asked for a room and paid Tom and went to my new temporary residence.

The days passed I didn't exit the room except for meals and once inquiring about getting a house elf which people said they came with old houses and the only firendly

if sligtly psychotic house elf that I knew of was Dobby and I was reluctant to call him I was no Hp and he might just as well not respond.

I studied the books both practical and others bought a few extra books on spells and memorised them and practiced them inside my room by the time the week was up my

knoswlege of curses charms jinxes and hexes portions and transfiguration was third year level while the occasional 4th or 5th year popular spells in my repietore.

The one thing I didn't study was history of magic I had plans to end up in ravenclaw where my knowlege my drive my purpose and my goal will be hidden in that house

will help me abuse the loopholes and foreknowledge to the extreme.

The day arrived I had no intention of changing the future in order to make it better as it was in most fanfics what they didn't realise was by changing something or

some aspect of anything that is going to happen I change the future and if future is changed allies become enemies enemies become friends &amp; friends abandon you and

join up with the enemies making them stronger.

I reached the platform boarded the train and waited I didn't sit at the either end of the carrige as one of them was definately going to be occupied by Harry and Ron

whom I had no intention of interacting.

I saw a few people moving when I saw a slightly chubby tumble inside and I silently cursed.

It was Neville the bullied kid the destroyer of portions the breaker of brooms slayer of snakes and the boy who was currently wiping his runny nose with a hankerchief.

He saw me I saw him

"Umm My i..."

"Yes you can sit here" I spoke as I nodded in his direction and sat opposite to me petting his frog (Trevor).

He didn't try to initiate any conversation neither did I and the silence would have continued had a certain bushy haired girl came storming into our compartment and

sat down right next to me.

I had been reading a book on magical creatures when she suddenly rounded up on me.

"Hi I am Hermoine Granger and you are?" she said extending her hand right to my cheek and I knew any off behavoir might send this girl crying.

I blinked twice "Hi Hermoine " I said my name with a nod of my head and she turned to Neville and asked him the same who dropped Trevor but didn't try to pick it up

instead repied to her in a shy voice.

I saw her interact as Neville with his shyness was somehow more approachable than a boy with book buried in his face I saw them interact and another smile made on my

face as finding trevor incident occured and she dragged Neville to find his frog.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful until Malfoy and group arrived seeing my black hair and black eyes didn't even give his customary sneer or tried to rile he

just came , saw and left.

A few minutes later Neville came back and even later I saw Hermoine arrive and tell us to change into our robes I wore them on top off my regular clothes which Neville

copied.

The time when we reached and till we sat on the self propelling boats was same as canon by I sat with a few familiar faces Susan Bones, The Patil twins and me.

I could see them chatting with each other and ignoring he apart from a shy hi from one of them but I wasn't bothered I was here for the sole reason to get home and

making connections wasn't going to help.

The rest of the sorting went as usual my name was called I sat on the stool and the hat was placed.

"Huh who are you you are a kid or a man what is this paradox I can't see your thoughts but can hear mine."

'I was surprised how did this happen'

'Hey kid you are quite ordinary will you go to Hufflepuff'

'I glacned at the house table saw Cedric and I decided'

'Ravenclaw'

"Are you sure kid Hufflepuff will give you a family a home "

"I have all those and I am not replacing them for this joke of a family Ravenclaw I have decided"

'Ok then your House is' "RAVENCLAW"

The hat spoke as the houses clapped and I sat at the table.

As spoken in the fanfics and the books revenclaw house was for individual growth and talent a few people greeted me as I sat as well as the Perfect at table but after

that everybody decended into peaceful silence and only noise was of the forks spoons and other eating utensils against the plates which was similar to Slytherin.

Everything else apart from the common room Password was like a regular boarding school revenclaw house took the magic out of the magic school aspect of hogwards.

The classes started we woke up we dressed everybody knew the person who was next to him but apart from that there were study groups for the first years mandatory as

well as chess clubs which thrived and even a potions study group which helped students learn relearn and practice.

But all that was immaterial to me and as soon as I was free I literally ran to the 7th floor left corridor where a painting of a wizard teaching trolls ballets and I

walked three beside the entrance.

'A Door To My Home'

And the door appeared and I was greated with the view of my real home my family having dinner as rushed to them and then when reached them I realised I relaised that I

didn't get back my orginal age nor of them noticing me I tried to touch the table my hand went through or even I communicate with my family but I couldn't interact it

was if I was watching them on a 3D TV and I cried it wasn't fair it was supposed to work in the books this rooms limit was unspecified but here I could only see family

as if it was a pre reccorded video.

I spent an hour in my own version of mirror of erised and then went back to my room barely murmuring the password.

The next day and the day beyond went as I attended all the classes accomplished evey single task being Ravenclaw you didn't get points answering Qs or practicals as it

was expected of them for it was necessary to be intelligent to survive in this house.

I knew that there was nothing beond me transfiguration of match into done in first or third attempt by whole class while levitation spell mastered in first attempt but

flickwitch didn't give points for he hmmed and said good very good and that was it and I realsied why Griffindor and Slytherin had moost classes majority of the former

students would not even attempt to get it right while the latter would consider it beneath them if they didn't perform and house rivalry while in our case hufflepuff

and ravenclaw were houses for most intellligent as well as the most hardworking who would need any incentive to perform they gave their best in order surpass their

peers while Hufflepuff loyalty would ensure that noone spoke the answer unless asked in other case they all would keep silent solidarity.

the days passed as usual and one day I was studying in library when Hermoine came and sat down she looked left and right it was early morning most of the ravens

preffered their common rooms for study and I didn't want to be in their company so I had come in the library for some peace.

She saw me and smiled I smiled back and went back to my book of hogwards a history we had 5 page minimum assignment on Goblin monetary system and Changes before and

after the revolution it was supposed to be done individually by all.

She walked up to me and sat right beside me.

I barely acknowledged and continued to finish my essay currently 8th page and I had intended for it to extend till 18th page or parchment.

"Hey I met you on the train I didn't actually talk to you and in any case to remind you I Hermoine Granger from griffindor 1st year and what are you doing?"she asked

'I reintroduced myself just adding my house name at end and telling her that I was doing my History of magic essay'

"Hey do you need any help...Um I know you are intelligent to be in ravenclaw and all so is there any way that I have finshed my essay yesteday so..

'I gave her my first page and told to proof read it and check for errors' and she earnestly began reading the page by the time I finshed one sentence she excalimed

with a loud "Hey".

'I sushed her and asked what was the problem'

'She looked up from the paper and asked me did the other houses get similar assignments '

'I nodded that sometimes they do most of the time revanclaws get different assigments from the other houses as the regular course material wasn't good enough for us. I

wasn't bosting just stating the truth'

'She looked a bit teary eyed and asked how many pages I replied 8 is minimum and she silently counted the number of pages I had already written'

'She wanted to ask me something but didn't know how to say it instead asked for the second page which I gave her'

The rest of the month passed similarly she would make her way to the library find me and sit beside while doing her classwork sometimes me asking her questions which

she brightened upon while she asking me questions which I answered.

'She one day asked me why I didn't interact much with other houses I pointed out that ravenclaw boys rarely spoke with each other other houses friendship was out of

question she pointed out the patil twins I replied that they were family and girls far more social than boys and most of the boys had plans to become researchers or

its equivalent as such didn't give priority to anything else to which she remained silent.'

"Doesn't it get lonely?"

'I repied researchers, innovators and wirter usually are and on top of that our people skills do lack we were muggle equivalent of nerds'

Apart from forming a tentative friendship with Granger I had decided to make full use of the come and go room each and eery knowelge both forbidden and beyond was in

my grasp as a added measure I found the horacrux stuffed it in a box placed a invisbility charm over it and enchanted it to open only for me and stuck it to the bottom

of my trunk.

I did know that I needed a loyal ally and a house-elf was the best option as it could help me achieve my goals.

I went to the kitchens ate a good meal of my choice which was different from the reagular fare and asked them if any house- elf was and could become my personal elf

and I did also mention that I didn't have residence but there was possiblity for a large amont of work.

I had barely completed my sencence before the number of house-elf's in front of tripled and they were litrally climbing over each other to be my elf

I raised a hand and all of them became quiet and asked a question which probably noone had ever asked what all could they beyond laundy cooking cleaning gardening and

I was met with silence.

One of the elves said that they could do whatever their master wished them to do I asked If I wished that my house-elf could understand and speak every language

magical non-magical and human could it be done?

'They all shook their heads in affirmative' 'I smiled and asked their names and I picked one named Donnie and asked him to apparate me right into myrtle's barthroom

and the elf oblized and the next second we were there and I asked it to seal myrtle in her U-bend until my work was done and prevent anyone from entering by creating a

wall in the place of the door.

The elf did it although it didn't chant its name like others it barely spoke and I allowed it to be able speak every language in existance.

The elf eyes widened but it simply nodded and I told it check the taps for a snake motif along the sides and speak open in parsetongue on finding it the elf got to

work although it cringed on speaking parseltongue but even broken parseltongue opened the door to the chamber as I and my house-elf decended and I immedately assigned

my elf to clean and light the whole place up and elf was giddy with happiness literally bounceing and jumping on the balls of its feet as it procceded to do as I said

and I found real entrance and told my elf to seal with wax until I said so.

'No matter how lucky or knowlegebale I was there was no way I was going to face a basilsk in my first year'

The job done I told it to apparate me boys washroom and for it to close the chamber &amp; take residence in the kitchens until I asked.

The rest of the days passed by and Hermoine introduced me to Harry and Ron the fomer who extended his hand and greeted me probably while the latter followed the action

while muttering that it took a know-it-all to find another.

Hermoine was annoyed it was clear on her face but didn't say anything apart from glowering at Ron who didn't even notice.

I ignored the jab and spoke them all poitely and later hermoine apologised for it &amp; I waved it off.

The rest of it went similary except that surprisingly I got the tiltle of the most intelligent wizard in Hogwards although Snape never had any ill-intent against me or

my parents and my portions were beyond perfect and Snape saw me as a successor to his title of youngest portions master as such didn't deduct any points ever but gave

the class extra points which was unheard of and rest of the ravens and puffs fought over each other to be my partner and similar situation was repeated in other

classes as well.

Malfoy didn't even try to antagonise me and once even asked for advice which I freely gave him in class.

The flying lessons were incredible the feeling of weightlessness doing loops turns in the sky was absolutely brillant Cho Chang and me were tied as the best people who

could handle the broom among the first to second years.

I attributed it to lack fear.

Then there was news of how HP became the youngest seeker in a century.

Then Halloween happened I was in two minds whether to help them or not and the choice was taken out of hand when Harry grabbed me and told me Hermoine was in the

toilets I siply thought.

'Fuck Canon' and ran beside him to save my only friend in Hogwards.

We reached as the troll was about to enter the girls bathroom I immedately cast the avis and bat bogey hex at the troll who roared who waved his arms aginst its own

face trying to disperce the birds and bats near its face while Harry and Ron ran inside the girls bathroom to get Hermoine.

I casted glacus making the troll slip on the floor while i extended the length of the iced floor and reaching behind it while it was still swatting the birds I

promptly used the bombardia speel to make it move along the iced path down and away until it wasn't blocking the door and three of them made their escape as I heard

teachers arriving.

Saying a quick bye and telling them to run towards the teachers I told them I was going away and told them not not to mention me being them to which they curios but

nodded anyway as I ran to the opposite to both the troll and the teachers before calling Donny who apparted me to my common room where they were taking attenadence and

I was just in time to give my presence.

The next day the news was how Hp managed to defeat the troll by making it crash into the wall and Harry was hailed a hero whereas I didn't pay attention but during

breakfast the golden trio was staring as if I had done something great.

'Stupid I did save their lives' but none of them approached even Hermoine who had been shaken up enough to skip on our morning study sessions.

The next few days were oddly peaceful until Hermoine came into the library and began asking me about the third floor corridor I told her the truth I knew what was in

there but I wasn't going to risk my life for it as I was a ravenclaw.

She asked what was in there.

Philosopher's Stone

Who made it ?

Dumbeldore and Flamel

What are the traps there?

I told her I hadn't been there and every raven worth its name had already figured it out but found it too griffondorish to hunt for it.

Her whole face resembled a tomato the next question she asked was which professor was behind it ?

without missing a beat I said Quirell

How?

Quirell underwent massive physchological change when he visited albania which is a hot bed of both Vampires and Voldermort.

She gasped "You said his name I thought that wizards didn't usually say it"

"I told her that the taboo on his name was absent as he wasn't here" to which she slumped in her chair and just as a future help maybe minor but useful.

"Taboo?"

"A taboo is a word phrase or sentence on saying which you can be immediately traced or found by others"

She mumbled a small thank you before rushing away meanwhile I made my plans to steal the stone.

The quidddich match where harry made his first ever snitch catch was in progress and I made my way to the third floor accompanied by my house-elf the elf sang a song

the dog slept We slipped in and stayed still and avoided the devils snare crossed the flying keys Donnie simply summoned it his hand and we opened the door and went in

carrying the brooms and flew over the chess set and flying above the troll avoided its notice and reached the final wall of fire Donnie apparated us beyong the fire

and in front of the mirror the elf stood and took out the stone from within its pillowcases and handed it me, as I asked it place a powerful permanent sticking charm

plus absorbtion charm which would activate as soon as someone who wanted to use the stone stepped in front of it and trap the soul inside the mirror if he abandoned

the body and the body would remain stuck until someone figured it out.

And me and my elf happily apprated to the spot of the keys room released the key kept the brooms in its original palce and we dissaparted to Slytherin's chamber where

I left the stone inside a bottle with preservation charms before disapprating back to my common room.

The same day I heard abot Hp mirculous seeker skills swallowing the snitch and giving griffindor its first victory in a long time.

The dragon was born I stole it during the night from Hagrid's and kept it in the chamber and I heard how Hagrid was Heartbroken that his dragon flew away while I and

my elf raised it in the chamber. I named it Igneel after Natsu's dragon.

Meanwhile the rest of the story went according to the book until finally at the end of the year Dumbeldore declared that the philosopher's stone was stolen and one of

the thieves had been caught and Griffindor was given300 points making them win the cup to which I saw Harry and group raising his head and shouting we didn't do

anything he was stuch to the mirror when we came and got trapped into the mirror when tried to leave he got sealed in the mirror.

I noticed how he didn't mention Voldermort or Quirell simply stating that he did nothing.

The holidays passed the same way I learnt more and more outside Hogwards than within and I noticed why I wasn't being discriminated by Purebloods apparently my surname

was similar to one of the prominent families which had died out sometime ago and so found it in poor taste to inquire my blood status seeing my personality which was

mix of distant and an air of superiorty and my skill with and without a wand.

I didn't try to correct them and I doubted Hermoine who knew would blab me out as she unaware of pureblood families hierarchy and status.

I spent a couple of hours every day learning about the stone while I heard news that Knockturn alley had been searched high and low by auriors and unspeakables and

last heard from them was that Flamel was furious and had set Dumbeldore's beard and cloak on fire as well as taken compensation of an undisclosed amount before setting

off to create another.

Dumbeldore himself had received complaints about how he dared to let such an artifact get stolen and endanger the lives of students to which he immediately turned over

the mirror with Voldermort intact and last thing heard that it had been taken into the death room in the department of mysteries all this cemented my view that

purebloods cared more for their heritage than their own future as loss of an artifact took priorty over safety of their own.

The next year there was Dobby I let the whole thing Malfoy thing playout when he slipped the diary and I stole it from Ginny's bag while she stared at her dad indulge

in fist fight against Draco's dad.

The dragon which I had already become the size of a horse which was learning to fly within the vast chamber and I visited and fed it everyday even through the holidays

and even tried to make it burn the diary which didn't catch fire making igneel very very angry and it had become the dragon's favorite plaything.

By averting the cause of the single major incident during the second year the year passed by peacefully apart from hair slytherin trai of parseltongue which he had

been singled out as usual and I bought a spare book of similar make and type to the book horacrux from London and when Malfoy Sr arrived with Dobby at the end of the

year I gave the diary with a hankey inside to Harry who had been called up to the Headmaster's office for trying to catch and capture the weasely's car from forbidden

forest while I was presenting my theory of transfiguration which I had developed that enabled to seal a six books of 20000 pages length into a plastic card when placed

on top of each other for easy carrying and movement.

Harry had simply held my book as I gave my dessitaiton while Malfoy Sr ad stormed and shouted why nothing had happened and had seen the book and grabbed it out of

Harry's hand and had opened the book seen the hankey and thrown it at dobby who caught it and was set free.

Malfoy on nticing his stupidity had tried to strangle Harry when Dumbeldore had blasted him off his feet and into the firebird's perch which he ended up destroying and

was pecked preety badly by the phoenix.

The real Horacux meanwhile had been destroyed by being subjected to repeated dragon's flame claws and saliva over a period of 4 months.

While My dragon was growing large and could be given commands to unleash fire on demand and I had been very happy when I had finally set it against the Basilsk which

had an epic fight underground making the whole castle shake and give everyone an earthquake scare witch had resulted in Dumbeldore adding more charms, runes and wards

against earthquakes while in and around Hogwards while Hogsmeade cried foul most of their shops had suffered as well.

the third year came and I bought a new trunk which had space equal to that of the quidditch pitch inside it was a part of survival series when professional quidditch

players wanted to play in muggle areas but couldn't do so, it was costly but trading basilsk venom 2 bottles of it was a fair trade off and my elf maintained and

repaired any any damage done on the inside whenever my dragon was placed there via portkey or house elf magic.

I barely glanced at the news paper when I heard that Black had escaped and the whole wizarding world was running like headless chicken.

I thought I might as well pay a visit to Harry and stop him from blowing up his aunt and made a call from the public telephone and his aunt picked up.

the conversation was going ok until I mentioned Harry and she started scraming about freak through the reciever I waited for her rant to finish and I asked her why did

she think that a person from the police background was one and how dare say such things about my father and my elder brother.

I heard her gasp and she proceeded to apologize profusely before saying that Harry was troblesome child and got people make prank calls very often and she was depply

sorry and she proceeded to ask how I knew him told her one of my bags at the train station was accidentally in his possession and that I had quite a lot of important

documents from the millitary school that I attened in the bag which might cause problems in the hands of a civilian and she had immediately complied and even offered

to bring it over when I told her tht we knew their address and I will come to collect as my bother who in police will drop at their house.

I could immediately hearing her breathing strained as well as well as her heartbeat triple by the idea of a police car in front of their house which wold be much worse

than wizards.

I said I would be there at 5 in the evening that day and ended the call.

At 4:30 I approcahed a police car asked the police man that I was lost and that he could help me out by taking me to friend's place if it happens to be in his patrol

route the guy aggreed and I walked to the Dursley's residence at dot 5:00.

The durseley's were there and I could hear Dudley on seeing a police car jump out of the his room and make a break for it while the uncle proceeded to hide in the

bedroom and the aunt after greeting me at the door running after her husband to their room while Harry was simply gaping at me.

"Hi "

"Um Hi wht are you doing here? How did you know thins place? How did you get a police officer to get here? Why haven't I received any mail from others? thanks for

coming her and freking out my family without magic." he ended with a laugh

I laughed alongside him.

"I was nearby vising one of my muggle friends whs dad is a cop I and him were making prank calls via telephone when I saw ur relatives address and the rest you know

his dad dropped me"

"Thanks for coming I never expected any people to appproach me or even find me"

"That is backward wizard thinking Harry anyway I was here on a job and warn you ?"

"What the job?"

"Don't want to hear the news ?"

"the way you said it it's probably bad news anyway so the job?"

"Here" I said as I brought out a large old book and told him to read the cover.

"Travel of the serpent a guide to travelling without a wand or portkey" "What's so great about it although the handriting being illegible"

I replied "It's in parseltongue"

Harry immediately jumped back as I procceded to read as though his reaction was unimportant.

"Why did you bring that evil book in this house?"

"Evil I just came here to prove that a language is not evil and if its knowlege is born then there is no reason for you to fear and shun it accept it as a part of you

and move forward anyway coming to the threat Sirius Black is after you so I recommend that you leave this place and stay with in Leaky Cauldron for a while unless you

have any other plans"

"But this place has wards against death eaters I Dumbeldore said so and how come I will be safe there almost more than 3 dozen go through that place on a daily basis"

"Apparently this guy is so evil and bad that he did not get a trial or even has a dark mark on his body and even then managed to reach the top of the totem pole and on

the topic of LC as a safe place I assure this guy will definately avoid crowded place and here you are easy picking for anybody"

"Ok by the way thanks for saving Dobby" I gave him look of incredulity how could he know.

"Even if I am in Griffindor I'm not stupid I saw you smile and the hankey was carefully folded and I hadn't noticed it until he opened it and gave it to Dobby and also

I heard from Dobby that you were the one who stopped the bad things from happening at Hogwards"

"Maybe" as I heard Vernon make his way down

"Boy is he still here?"

"Yes he is uncle " Vernon paled and said nothing as he went back on top.

"A word of advice police and mass murderers are more dangerous than wizards"

"Hmm" He nodded with a smile.

As I left I spoke loudly "I would take care of myself as Sirus Black has been sighted in little Whinning"

I finished as I almost heard them gasp with terror.

I smiled as Harry amost laughed at the prank as I made my way outside the door.

I was flying in the night sky above the clouds neither a broom nor a motorbike under me but a dragon. Igneel had grown big enough to fly most distances and the chamber

was bigger than I had seen in the movie and I we had learnt flying like How to train your dragon but unlike toothless mine was growing up more and more and now was

somewhat as big as a car.

the feeling was incredible we could fly above fly zones of planes be closer to the sky spend minutes where air was scarce see the sky and fly on top of planes my

translucent glamord dragon who was occasionally brething fire and burning clouds into shapes and us running through them I had learnt how to extract exlixir of life

and its first samler was my house elf who had become healthy unlike other elves its body which were earlier like twigs were now as thick as 5 year old healthy boy's

body the only difference being the face eyes and the nose which no longer looked so prominent and it looked as if it could die of happiness at my gift.(Apparently it

had thought that I was going to off it some point drank the liquid thinking it was poison)

The next was the dragon who was reluctant but after drinking its scales and hide became thicker and body ligter and wings stonger, claws and teeth sharper and I see

intelligence in its eyes.

I wasn't expecting it to talk but I could sense that it could understand me better.

We did barrel-rolls side mein tross and every other flying thing that I knew of although buring things on grond was completely no-no.

the next day when I came down from my room in LC I saw Harry there and he saw me and greeted me

"So"

"My Aunt Marge came this weekend and I didn't want to spend time there "

"Hmm"

"Did u take the knight bus?"

"Yes" he repied with a choked noise

"Remember that one can get better withoout the shaking and moving if you had paid 3 galleons extra to Stan"

"What?"

"How do you suppose people are able to sleep on that thing"

"Anyway got ur letter signed for hogesmede?"

"Yeah told my uncle that I would leave the place for the rest of the holidays if he sighned before my aunt Marge came visiting"

"Aunt Marge I hope that she's not one of your favorite "

Harry made a constipated face.

"That bad huh" "Anyway have you told the Weaselys that you are staying here for rest of the break "

"Not yet will tell them in a couple of days"

"I don't know usually seeing how they are so close to you I imagine they have your coordiantes at this very momment and will be here soon for you"

"That would be nice"

"I suppose have you been to Diagon alley for new books"

"Nah I will go later"

"With the weaselys"

"Nothing like that hey where are you parents haven't seen them"

"They are far away due to unforseen circumstances I am here to learn magic"

"Oh Anyway I tired asking Hermoine and Ron about Black they didn't say anything and Headwig didn't return" his shoulders slumpted

"Its cause that guy has been accused of betraying your parents and most adults think that you aren't mature enough to handle and believe ignorance is bliss"

"What ?"

"Yes and I do believe wizarding stupidity is the cause of it for them to think that you can protect yourself from if you don't know he's after you"

"You are one as well and how is he after me"

"I do not think myself as a wizard more of a magic user and which dark wizard isn't?"

"Point" he admitted grudingly

"I will be leaving now I have return some books to the british library want to tag along?"

"Sure" he replied as we walked through london through the streets seeing places which neither of us had seen before the big ben, houses of parliment , westminister

abbey,st. paul's, buckinghum palace, tower bridge and Trafelgure square.

it turned into something for a revealation that Harry had never seen any of these places he had been portrayed in the books as isolated but to even be unaware of his

own country's tourist loactions I could feel that Harry hadn't had much knowldege of these places so in the 6&amp;7 book the places that they went to had been places only

Hermoine had visited.

for in my case I hadn't lived in London IRL as well so it was as much of an experince for me as well.

Later on when we had parted I had bought a chain which could be used shrink people, objects and creatures to size of one's forearm who placed it around their necks and

I added a permanent 9 layer glamor which made the one wearing it look like a black barn owl it was the perfect gift and my house-elf added additional protections on it

before I gave it to Igneel who had almost burnt me after realising the reduced size though after seeing the advantages had calmed down.

Though it didn't reduce its regular appetite.

The next in the room there was a major rucus and I knew the weasels had arrived.

I had decided that I wasn't going to cme out when Harry metioned that I was here as well and I heard knocking.

I opened my door and there she was my hogwards rival and the smartest witch of the century.

"Hi its been a while hasn't it?" I could see Ron glaring at me over her shoulder.

I didn't pay much attention to him and greeted her warmly and we descended into conversation about school classes assignments teachers all the while Ron tried to

engage anyone on chudley cannons and how their chances were better this year.

The rest of the weaselys did say the customary hi and hello but didn't try to draw me into conversation as if I was an outsider to their family and when they invited

me over to the Burrow it was an afterthought but I didn't mind.

It was because they didn't know me and any prank on me did bring about the whole school staff on them.

the twins had tried it and although I had avoided it Mccgonal had given the twins a punishmnet of clearing the Hippogriff pens off dung without magic and that dung

smell didn't leave clothes until a forthnight despite elf efforts and they had sworn off messing with me.

Although last year my transfiguration paper didn't qualify but the fact that I had presented one was good enough.

When the school started I once again found myself in an empty compartment in the train which was soon occupied by other ravenclaws Cho Chang, Marrieta Edgecombe and

another girl I didn't know of they proceeded to talk about various things while I kept busy with my books and respected my silence and ignored me the most of the

journey had passed off when the train stopped and I came to the realisation Dementors 'How the fuck did I forget about them?'

as the cold chill seeped though the windows I immediately locked the compartment door to the surprise of the others who gave me a look of what was happening and we

getting ready to ask.

When I silenced them with one sentence "Demoentors on train" and they froze terrified as I brought out my wand and focused on the memmory of my famil friends and all

my memmories of flying and concentrated before yelling

"EXPECTO PETRONUM" as a large amount of gas erupted out of wand taking the shape of a white wolf before going through the door and assisting Luptin from the crash I

heard in the nearby compartment had woken up and was combating them with his own.

Almost exhausted I almost fainted into the seat as I kept my wand pointed to the door in preparation and I could hear rest of my housmates hiding behind me their own

wands trained on the door as well when the door opened and I was almost ready to bring my patronus out once more when I saw the face of Luptin he looked similar to the

guy in the movie but was far thinner

"Who casted that charm?" he asked once I had lowered the wand on seeing his face.

"He did" Cho spoke as the others nodded

He looked at me a surprise flitering on his face as he smiled "A corporal patronus at your age Wow you must be definately powerful who taught you?"

" I found it the library once and this was my first time casting and I can claim self taught even as I see as pure luck"

"Really then its even more impressive Ravenclaw third year here have some chocolates" as he gave me a large bar of it and gave others in my compartment as well.

As the rest of the journey passed and we reached the main hall and the students were wispering three things one HP fainting , two the defense professor , three me.

the only third year boy who drove them off with a patronus.

I could see Mccgonall and pompfrey fussing over Harry as the rest of the student body passed through.

As Dumbeldore gave his speech and introduced the new teacher as well as warned us against the dementors and gave my house Twenty points for protecting my fellow

students and excellent spellwork.

The rest of the classes passed with the usual fervor and the defence lesson began we were paired with the Hufflepuffs as usual for the boggarts and everyone's fears

were reaised and shown to all.

I didn't like it in the books as well as in now I wa always of the things that one's fears are personal and should be done in private unless the fear is public

speaking or anything public realated.

And my Boggart appeared it changed into me a older gritter version who jumped through the veil only to be thrown back and I casted Riddiculus as It turned into a

dragon which turned and nuzzled against my chest.

Luptin was shocked at differnce in the result as most people's bogarts became funny mine turned into something else entirely and asked me why.

"I said that I always wanted a pet dragon" and let it drop.

the rest of the days passed uneventfully and I consulted an oracle a certified one from the ministry who after about 12 galleons gave me an answer to my Question I

needed the 3 objects which held part of death and needed to cross through into the unknown to reach home with something that would prevent my existance to be erased

while I travel.

I knew what I needed.

The three Hallows

philosopher's stone

And veil of death my mode of transport.

The Hallows I could get them eventually and I could easily the stone was in my possession I thought those things as the the Oracle drank a portion of forgetfullness

infront of me and anyways even if she knew she could only decipher I was going to die.

The third year Harry learnt patronus casted in the pitch threw off dementors Black struck and dissapeared and Peter was seen by majority of Griffindors while fleeing

Black (I stole the maruders map) acquitted and compensated, Harry Happy and I aced this year as well as thought that 2 more years until I could gain the stone and the

wand.

the holidays passed I gave everone gifts from room of requirements a box of working wands alongwith a note that some of them might not work for twin weaselys with a

with a book on chocolate making the muggle way.

Harry got goggles and dragonhide armor while Hermoine got a whole series of books on spellcrafting and warding with three mokeskin pouches.

I had avoided Luna and Ginny as I didn't know them even though being in the same house i didn't want her insightful attention and Ron got 12 posters of various

qudditch teams including 2 Chudley Cannons T-shirts.

In turn I recevied a box full of chocolates from the weasleys and a book on advanced herbology from Hermoine and another book from Harry about Dragons.

the next year started I had skipped the cancelled quidditch tournament where the Barty made his entry and I had instead spent time at the ministry trying to reach the

viel whether I was able to get there or not and surprisingly I was there was nobody there and I later realised that the time I had been there was lunch break and I had

brought my house-elf along to familiarise it with the place so that I could side-apparate to this spot when I wanted.

The routines timings and everything else was memmorised and recorded and I knew when I had to strike for the cloak and the wand when Severus finished Dumbeldore and

there was a chance that I might be able to find the stone as well but I also needed to prevent the Death Eaters from arriving and for that I studied wards and the age

line but with slight modification such that the momment someone crossed the line above the age of 19 instead of only ageing their arms would fall off as well as well

as a creature ward for werewolves and a alarm ward for the use of the killing curse which would explode the castor's arm.

The ward I found was perfect except for the fact that I it couldn't come into practice until nex two years.

the tournament was announced all beaubuextons arrived I didn't get affected by charm dumstrang arrived made impressions on the stone floor.

the lunch happened I was sitting in my seat when I saw and heard fleur talking shamelessly Ron and Harry restraining his while hermoine answered.

Fake Moody entrance and exit.

the classes in which Imperius was casted and was thrown off by Harry while I avoided it by casting protrego and later on throwing if off as well but far longer than

Harry.

the other forbidden curses weren't casted but I kept a keen eye on him and as I knew what was going to happen.

the day of the choosing happened the krum was chosen, fleur was chosen, I was chosen and Hp was chosen.

'WAIT' "WHAT" my heartbeat speedup rapidly how could this happen was I going to die Cedric died during this tournament I was too shaken to even move when my name was

called frozen in my seat when Professor Moody himself pulled me and as I was led towards the room soon followeed by Harry who was even more shocked.

'How the Hell did I replace Cedric ' was going in my head and I realised Motherfucker Moody did it.

As the rest of the foreign champions cried foul that Hogwards had given itself two underage champions one who could be understood as being the best of the best while

the other was the boy-who-lived.

I snapped out of my daydream when Dumbeldore arrived and proceeded to grill Harry and completely avoided me and tried to explain that Harry had to participate as per

rules.

My mind was still out of it at once can't that manipulative bastard see another underage wizard here and the others were also not complaining about me seeing two young

champions their chances had greatly increased.

As they kept on arguing Harry looked at me and shrank his eyes back on the floor.

While I looked completely murderous.

"SHUT UP" I shouted my voice amplified by my wand at my throat.

"I don't care break the cup or anything I am not joining any where there is a guaranteed chance of loss of life and I am underage to boot there might be some law

prevent such atrosity from happening"

Albus spoke "But the cup chose you as the third champion"

"I am a ravenclaw go put some idiot griffindor or slytherin in it I don't want any part of it."

"But you will lose your magic, my dear boy ?"

"You are the second coming of Merlin aren't you do something"

"I don't think anything can be done and after all didn't you put your name in "

"Merlin's left buttock I did This is bloody unfair there apart from whatever this tournament entails I have go aginst these guys who were learning spells even before I

was born"

"I don't think they are that old " Albus sighed as the rest of them bristled "My boy you are the Hogwards champion think of the glory the money and fame"

I had unintentionally drawn their attention away from Harry " I am not interested the prizes and heck if possible I will get a stand-in for this competition"

"Is that alloweed Albus" Madam Maxime asked.

"No it is not "Crouch Sr answered "Boy you have to compete just attempt no need to win it Hogwards has got a bad hand in this Tournament but give your minimum effort

will be enough"

"No boy" Fudge spoke interrrupting Crouch and dragged me away from them "This is about the pride of Britian and Ministry of Magic I promise you if you give a good

show I will personally guarantee that a well paying job at the ministry is yours"

Moody then made his appearance and told everyone how the Cup might be confunded to spit out those two names and MCcongnall arrived wih the twins who proclaimed that

they had nothing to do with my particiption.

Harry meanwhile was didn't know what to say to the whole thing

The whole day passed with a lot of shouting and mine being most prominent I wanted the blasted thing to be blown to smitterins one thing that only Harry supported

while the others formed a perimeter around it.

the next day the whole school was still in shock the first lesson passed and by the second lesson most of the students got their bearing while some were calling me

Hogwards Champion the older years were glaring at Cedric was dissapointed and he had his girlfriend to comfort him.

I was all alone and I had no help although Slytherin were lamenting that the cup wasn't going to be coming to Hogwarts and Harry was going through as much ridiclule as

had been in the movie and the book and had been abandoned by both.

He and I were the two students who were most isolated I used my status to read through every single book in the restricted section and got Dragon skin armor made with

a baslisk skin undershirt as well underwear and a permanent fire-proof charm on my robes and thousand of ice and fire combating spells that I was aware of and

regualrly practiced my spells against my dragon whose fire had become as potent as a large one and with the small size was even more deadly.

The wand weighing cermony happended as canon and Harry was dragged by skeeter even as every other competitor pointed I was there as well and the legitimte Hogwards

campion sort of.

I didn't let it get to me.

I saw hermoine and Krum talking but didn't interfear and the day recknoning came

My armor under my fireproof robes I noticed that Harry didn't come to me or advice me against the dragons and I once again realised that Harry only helped Cedric caued

he has a thing for Cho and with me nothing.

I saw my miniature dragon and gulped.

Skeeter came her scene played out I said nothing.

My dragon the swedish short snout was there and noticed it standing on its hind legs ready to breathe blue fire at the first sign that I moved towards it the chain

holding it was long and for the first time it felt that I was out of my depth.

Immedatiely I casted the sliencing charm on my myself along with a charm which would disperse my scent and to top it an invisibllty spell.

I started running across the wall taking the longest route while conjuring a monkey and placing an maximus engorgio charm on it as distraction and the small monkey was

human size and procceded to disract the dragon with jumping screeching and moving for me to secure my prize. I had just come near it when I heard the smell of burnt

fleash and the dragon proceeded to throw a ring of flame to catch me and I barely avoided by laying flat on the ground and I had reached closer crawling the dragons

tail was swishing ominously while its head was still away I took another step and there was a creak under me.

Let me tell you the silencing casted on me stop all nosies coming from me but any noise caused by me will be heard.

The dragon roared and I saw it turning its head towards me.

Fuck eleocution.

I didn't like some classic hero dramatically dispell my invisblity and fight it head on. I put my wand to my throat and shouted my voice amplified a thousand times

through the clearing and the dragon making it confused and I ran to the golden egg using my body as a cover I casted the invisibility spell on before grabbing and

running while the rest of the crowd tried to find me and when I reached a safe distance I dispelled my invisibilty and of the egg to thunderous applause of the crowds.

I came back as Madam Pomfrey cast a few diagonostic spells on me and stated that I was in best condition compared to my competitors who were scowling at me.

Fleur asked "How did you get past your dragon?" full veela charm on even with bandages.

I shrugged "It didn't notice me " I spoke as I walked past her and grabbed a bar of chocolate.

I did see her turning around to glace at me and as I had completely rebuffed and ignored her had I known similar to some Fanfics this was the first time for it to

happen to her I would have atleast acted as if I was drooling.

Krum nooded in my direction and I nodded back as about a 40 min later harry arrived his clothes slightly signed by fire and broom in his left hand.

And Heroine and Ron made up with Harry who was glad that his friends were back.

I was ignored I wasn't the main character the only thing that I wanted to do was avoid dying.

The results came out I topped once again even the Dumstrang teacher relutantly gave me an 8 and the rest 10 making me highest scorer.

The days passed I wondered for a momment who would be my hostage as I walked though the halls most of the students giving me respect for facing a bloody dragon and

living to talk about it.

The days for my second task arrived and I asked Professor Snape for who was surprised first to be approached for by anyone and then I got the clue and proceeded to

tell me about gilliweeed bubbleheaded charm and other things that might help me breathe underwater ultimately it was combination of gilliweed plus a nonverbal spell

casting charm which allowed me cast any charm I wanted non verbally for 2 hours I thanked him for his help.

the day arrived and I was ready a divers wetsuit on body with careful incisions for the gills from gilliweed as I stood next to Harry I had already ordered gilliweed

via post and I was standing my midnight blue suit catch similar to Fleur who had a flimsy swimsuit of her own I knew the result but I didn't bother I saw Harry look at

me as I consumed gilliweed and proceeded to dive me and imeediately on entering the water I put the wand behind me and thought bombardia and I blasted through the

entire lake blasting through the water like a torpedo tearing ripping and reaching there first and I almost laughed at my hostage it was Cho Chang wearing in school

robes I didn't know what to say I casted my cutting charm as I heard the rest of them making their way I saw Harry and by then Cho was free and we made to the surface

and I took her land where Cedric immediately took her from my arms while cradling her and glaring at me.

I remembered I had taught her the patronus one week ago in the common room reason enough as I sat in the sun a small smile on my face.

As the rest came out and like usual harry tried to save both and almost drenched me if I hadn't casted a quick protego thrown the water off.

the scores were given and as usual due to his selfless actions got most points while I came second Krum third and fleur fourth and did I mention he got kissed by Fleur

on the cheek as well as Ron.

the prophet reported its scandalous stories hermoine victim of hate mail I didn't come to anyone's rescue my mission took priority.

The ball was announced and we were asked to get a partner I knew I needed a partner but before I could decide or even approach a beauboxtons girl came to asked me to

accompany her where I met who wanted me for partner apparently my ressitance to her charm was her deciding factor as well as that I was the strongest conteder for the

cup and this way both of us could avoid finding pairs.

I agreed and we did dance practice and met and talked a lot about our schools historical places muggle haunts foods in all we became fast friends.

I was also glad that she had no intention of any kind of dating or anything as her goal was to get a job at gringotts which I said was a worthy goal.

Although I should have realised being allure-resistant would be such a problem as on the day of the dance fleur and her about half a dozen friends all danced with whom

I was later told were all vella had danced with me at one point and I was a hell lot of personal questions also invited to france.

The Hogwards boys who noticed had glared and wished their accidental magic acted right then and there and set me on fire while the girls were wondering what was so

special that all those girls came to me.

Hermoine was surpirsingly also glaring at me while Ron was glaring at her and Krum.

Harry was making his date miserable who was soon wisked away by another student and neville was the happiest at getting ginny to dance I smiled how somethings remained

the same no matter what.

The day of the 3rd task was near we saw the maze and I remembered how krum was imperoed into hurting Fleur and almost kicking cedric's ass.

I made my own prepartions donny was respoinsble for moody and would exchange the fake cup with real one at the end as well as rescuing the real moody when the

tournament began as soon as Harry entered the maze.

I made my way throught the maze and I wasn't surprised when blue sparks erupted from a wand Fleur and then I casted an invisiblity spell over myself with a silencing

spell and Krum came infornt of me he couldn't see me and a quick expelliarmus and a petrificus totalus and green spaks the tournament was over for him as saw Harry

running and seeing a knocked out Krumm called out.

I materialised out of the shadows and I could see Harry and he shocked me by accusing of using imeperio and for the first time I laughed.

"I wasn't the one to curse him but the one to knock him out " "Raise your wand Harry let's battle for the cup"

"I thought you didn't want the cup "

"No I don't want the whole tournament has been nothing but hippogriff dung I want a challenge and plus I'm bored "

as a large tornado rose towards us as Harry was ready to bolt as I rasied my wand and spoke "Bombardia Maximus" a high level blowing up spell along with a maximisation

spell which increased its potecy by 50% and it tore the tornado into nothingness.

As I raised my and so did Harry we both bowed and then were spells

"Reducto"

"Expelliarmus"

"Expulso"

"Protrego"

"Flippedio"

As we both battered spells against each other. I transfigured the earth into 8 mud balls and launcehed them at Harry scrambled from side to side dodgeing by a hair's

breath.

"Avis " as a flock of birds descended on him and pecked him as he used protego to shied himself

"Glacius" as the earth turned to ice followed by "Augumenti" water blasted out of my wand while hrry dogeed by hiding behind a side of maze avoiding my spells

As I smiled my foreknowlege didn't mean shit and now we battled no dark Lord to bother us as the cerimonial time it would be long past regardless of the victor we both

as we both started on other jelly jinx hex and other cuses flew at and I could sense that Harry was enjoying himself it was the first time that he was dueling with

someone who wasn't trying to kill him Malfoy doesn't count.

"Incedio" as a ball of flame flew at him and blocked it with a hastily conjured protego and proceeded to use Expillarimus to knock me out I rolled to the side and

casted silencio at harry which struck harry sppechless.

And I ended it with a "Expelliarmus " knocking his wand into my hand as he landed on his ass.

Shocked and happy as I gave him my hand to stand up as I gave him a pat "a good duel right"

"Yeah it was awesome you bloody wicked with a wand and now lets go you claim your cup"

"Nah I don't want it you take I had good fight against you and that's good enough"

"What but you aced it all and now you are leaving it why?"

"Hey the victor decides what the loser and my wish is that you claim the cup in your name "

"You are unpredtable but no we are taking it together"

"Come on I dont't want it who even remembers the last triwizard cup's winner and plus it would be interesting"

"No I also wasn't interested in the cup the only reason I competed cause I knew that you will be there and I wanted to test my mettle against the boy-who-always-wins"

I laughed "This is the first time I am hearing it who gave it "

"I did" Harry replied "I also knew that you knew about the dragons "

"How?"

"Dragonhide armor for gifts it was bloody suspicious"

"Yeah you did call me out as a dark Wizard"

"Heck the only reason that the other students didn't try to fight me or speak of my was because they thought that the Twins had pranked you to their steadfast denial

and wanted to you vs me"

"Yeah I did see having a hard time and their pranks were non-existant this year"

"So go and grab the cup you won it regardless of wanting it "

"I am not going to touch that do you mind If I use Bombadia on it?"

"Go ahead wait a second I will join you "as we both reached the together as if synchronised

"BOMBARDIA"

"BOMBARDIA"

And the cup was blown off its stand and landed on the ground.

"Expulso"

"Reducto"

I levitated a rock transfigured it into a steel spike and launched it and it hit the surface and created a dent

"Serpensortia" a snake came out of Harry's wand and wrapped itself around the cup and bit it and to our shock the cup dissparated

I was shocked how did this happen immediately throwing caution to the winds I called my elf

"Donny"

"Yes Master " the elf came with clack noise and Harry was still thinking what was happening and was surprised at seeing my buffed up elf.

"I gave you tasks what happened " I asked as discreetly as possible

"Master the tasks could not be done as a creature ward was present an I couldn't get through"

"Okay now leave"

"Wait what happened how did your elf get through the maze and what tasks were you both talking about"

"Elf magic is different from our magic and I was investigating who put my name in the now missing goblet"

"Oh and any idea who it was "

"I am going with a hunch the defense prof "

"What and how?"

"From what I have seen anybody who has that position had tried to intentionally or non-intentionally harmed you as if that position had spell on it to make everyone

who sits on it hate you I wasn't particularly concerned until muy name was dragged in"

"What how do you know?"

"Smartest guy in Hogwards here"

"Oh now what"

"Now we wait" after about 10 minutes we the professor arrived

"Are you alright Albus mentioned that portkey was activated in the grounds"

"Yeah we are " Harry repiled "We had a duel for the cup and we were checking if there was any traps on it when it dissapeared"

"Move aside " Moody spoke gruffly his face a picture of hate and anger

"Moody " Prof Mcgonall spoke harshly "The boys here have gone through a trying time try to be gentle" as he grabbed Harry by the arm and tried to carry him off "I'll

take these brats to Pomfrey"

As Albus who just arrived on the scene looked on

We both were being escorted to his office and I knew how the scene would play out and I immediatly casted a silent expellarimus at his back followed by a petrificus

which froze him apparently he hadn't thought that I would hex him.

Harry was surprised but didn't say anything "Gather his wand and staff and trail your wand at him"

I ordered and Harry obeyed

The commotion brought a Flickwick who immedaitely asked what we were doing disarming a professor.

I repied that I acted on a bad feeling as Moddy began reverting infront of our eyes and Fillius quickly took control and added a couple of extra extra bindings with a

cry of incarcerous and sent a patronus which was in the form of a swallow.

"Tell them to hurry to Moody office its urgent" as the patronus nodded and flew off.

And soon a rest of the professors and foreign nationals along with the judges and fudge arrived to scene.

"Who is he and why is Mad-eye's wood leg and eye on the floor" fudge asked

"Its Barty Crouch Jr I never forget a student that I have taught and for the rest he was polijuicing as moody" Fillius replied

"He was supposed to be dead in Azakaban I remember the hearing I was present there then how?"

"I guess his father will be able to answer that "and he turned around and spotted Snape

"Severus give me ventirasam"

"Yes " and he poured three drops into Jr mouth as the rest of them looked.

"Who are you?"

"Barty Crouch jr"

"Why were you here?"

"I was here to help ressurect my lord and I needed to send potter for it to happen"

Everyone stared at Harry.

"Was there anyone who was assisting you ?"

"Yes it was that rat Wormtail or as you know Peter Pettegrew"

"Was was hid plan?"

"Tonight I had replaced the cup with a portkey and I had expected Harry Potter to win the tournament and grab the cup which would take him to Little Hangelton my

master's father's final resting place where by the use of a ritual he would be ressurcted and he shall punish all those that had betrayed him and reward us for our

loyalty"

"It did not happen what was your backup plan?"

"I would take them both to my office where I would kill that other boy and deliver Potter myself to my Lord"

I gulped I had mostly agreed to touch that cup with Harry and we were saved just because I didn't want any glory and I was content to blow it up.

We were both escorted to Hospital wing where the moment my head touched the cushion I was asleep.

The next day there was celebration next to my bed where Harry was sleeping it was being given to Harry as the winner of the Tournament and I simply got up checked my

surroundings 'Forgotten or I don't even want to be remembered' as I thought these words I put on my robes and disappeared to my common room.

The celebration was there in the Griffindor Common Room who were rooting and while my fellow Ravenclaws weren't even aware that a tournament had happened as

attendance was not mandatory or the fact I was a participant.

There was news that a Death Eater was caught and a new Dark Lord was rising but the ministry rubbished it as rumors and said that their Aurors were capable of

combating every threat and that no Dark Lord was there just the regulars making trouble"

I knew I hadn't deviated the canon by much and that Dementor and Umbridge would be here next year and thankfully he wasn't dead nor Harry would go into depression at

my death or have to deal with Cho on my behalf and Sirius was free from charges so overall no problems for me.

The next day the prophet reported that a Death Eater was killed via Dementor and we all knew who it was.

I visited the room of requirements and asked for precious stones gems and other precious and valuable stuff and got a room full of them while my dragon Igneel was

still as large as a horse without the glamor and the shrinking charm and would thankfuly take another 5 years and had been feeding on Basilsk's flesh and growing

stronger and stronger every month althougt he size was thankfully not changing by much.

Exchanging them all for muggle money I had a good holiday and visited every magical place across the globe learning new things and sometimes buying memories of rune

magic both western and eastern as well as memories of wandless magic which most people were very willing to share once a decent amount of money was given.

I visited france where I met Fleur's parents and her sister who were glad to meet a fellow champion asked me about schooling and mentioned that Fleur had mentioned me

once I just smiled and met a number of Fleur's realatives, relaxed in the sun and sand and got photographed with about dozen vellas around my age and got kissed by a

few as well.

I left with very happy memories of the place.

The holidays ened I heard about Potter's incarceration in for casting magic in view of muggles and how he wand was going to be snapped.

Surprisingly I got the Perfect Badge for Ravenclaw inplace of Anthony Golstein and the female perfect was Padma Patil.

The year began I sat in the perfect carrige with the others while discussing the duties when Hermoine entered and gasped.

"You became a perfect too" she excalimed

Malfoy interrupted "In this carrige if there was someone whose position was guaranteed from first year it was him Granger" he spoke snidely

"Noone asked you" She began

I raised my hand and they all became quiet

"Fellow perfect! We from today onwards are leaders of people our actions and inactions are all up for scrutiny through this postion we can build briges as well as

destroy them gain knowledge or foresake it, be brave or become cowards, gain power or lose it in all our hands so I wish you all best of luck for this opportunity

won't come again"

The fellow perfects nodded and we lapsed into comfortable silence

The school started I was ready for my fourth year when I heard an exclaimation from Harry on seeing the thetesral and Luna telling Harry she could see them as well.

Harry mentioned that he saw an accident happen on his during his stay at home and now could see them.

The canon was strong here.

The mood was okay and with the prophey calling harry barmy and to everything which denoted a loss of mental capacity and even Dumbeldore senile.

He hadn't met anyone and surprisingly the one he replaced had his friends Michel Corner and Terry Boot who were with him as I directed the first years and we came to

the main hall the first years I got a small sense of nostalgia and I knew I had to leave sooner or later my eyes searched the hall Severus this year atleast the things

in this year were controllable to some extent.

The sorting done, anouncement were made umbridge interuupted I signalled my elf which activated my speel chain.

Halfway through the conversation suddenly and suddenly a block of cement materialised 6 feet above her head and dropped dumbeldore jumped to action and hastily

conjured a spellon top of her head to stop it before the fork on her plate suddenly shot towards her throat and peirced her throat infornt of the whole school.

Immediately the other professors rushed to help her as Snape rushed to her and tried to mutter a spell to stop bleeding and the bleeding stopped but her facial

features changed her body spasmed and she fell on the floor the great hall bearing witness as Snape shouted she's been poisoned by Basilsk venom. A seventh year

ravenclaw rushed to the scene with bezoar and force fed her even then she died a excruting death infront of everyone.

I didn't look I closed my eyes and eyes of the nearest first year the momment I saw the poison take effect.

Fillius immedaitely conjured a large black cloth to cover her and we were immedaitely dismissed and I was ready for the second part of my plan

'Azkaban Clensing'

It was later at night I dissaparated out of my room and then to her office stealing a couple of blank decree in her study I left out of hogwards with a invisibilty

plus silencing spell went to Azakaban it had taken me a while to create a perfect copy of a ministry decree and I delivered it through a conjured owl to the guards who

on seeing the seal allowed the Dementors enter cells and feed on all who bore the dark mark and within half an hour the entire Azakaban was empty of prisoners.

I dissaparated back to Hogwards with my elf.

The next day the daily prophet was full of news of how many of inner circle deatheaters were dead via ministry decree as well as Death of Hogwards High Inquisitor and

Fudge was in hot water as many prominent purbloods were dead at the same night while he was saying that he didn't issue anything as such.

The whole school was shocked at the murder and the massacre within the same night.

I could think I just blew cannon. the school was speculating how the curse acted early this year some baming peeves for the act for they could barely see any

connection while Dumeldore asking Snape how the poison got in hogwards who was baffled himself.

My ruthless move had blown every defense of the magical world infiltration within and outside Hogwards had made Draco's vanishing cabinet incident far more difficult

as I though I realised that already through my actions I had destroyed 3 Horacruxes (Diadem dipped in a Couldrom of basilsk venom had destroyed it completely out of

the 6 not counting Nagini which may or maynot exist and by killing all the inner circle I had majorly weakened and delayed the war.

I knew my plans had to be moved up by one year and I needed enemy information a week later I struck Sverus did not know that the glass of water next to his bed was

Venterasm with a combination of forgetfulness portion and sleeping portion as I entered his room while he was sleeping relieved him off his wand before using a

portable pensieve extracted every single Voldermort, Albus and Harry Potter memory in his head before leaving the next night I with that information burnt down several

prominent pureblood homes with dragon fire and burnt the Carrows to death before their debut.

Thee ministry was shocked and I was amused as Harry frantic.

"What the hell" was happening was most predominant in his face.

My next attack Greyback's Clan again with dragonfire and using a spare wand from Room of Requirements I dropped it on Greyback himself who died from pointblank

feindfire and the entire hill burned.

Seeing te memories I realised that Lestrange valuts i.e Bellatrix vault was in malfoy possession which they had emptied at the earliest Helga's cup which had been held

for far too long by a fortunate death eater who was now posssed by him and wanted the prophecy.

The next month I was invited to Sirius's birthday bash as apparently I had saved his godson and he got special permissionto get us.

I smiled at the opportunity and the party was in full swing as me and my elf searched and found the locket while the others were busy revelling. I told Donny to drop

it in the pot of Basilsk venom in the chamber of secrets and he compied and a few minutes later I got the confirmation that the job was done.

I partied with the rest after that although I saw Molly Weasely's matchmaking by making me sit next to Fleur who was beside Bill while Ginny sat next to Harry and Ron

next to Hermoine the only girl closest to me being Fleur who engaged me in conversations while Bill joined taliking about his job and the weasley twins took the

remaining seats with Mr and Mrs Weasely right next to them.

Sirus was at the head table celebrating his freedom and having started dating once again and relegating tales of his teenage years as we all drank butterbeer and

Firewisky.

"So..Hick" Sirus for the first time addressed me "You the the strongest wizard seen since Voldermort"

"Sirus" Harry exclimed and looked at me.

"Maybe " and I smiled taking it as joke as others wanted me to.

Sirius didn't get it and continued"I know you are the son of that dark tosser" and raised his wand.

I didn't raise mine I simply used legimens on him and I realised that he and James were the best of the best and he had internally wished that Harry was just as

Brillant as his dad at studies but instead he liked dark arts and even then he was second to me.

Realising this I didn't act when suddenly Ron raised his wand as well "You make Hermoine and me look stuuupid" he slurred

Bill and Fleur were the only ones who were sho"cked and were ready to defend me and while his parents had left eariler after drinking too much while the twins were

surprised at this turn of events.

"Ron Sirius Stop" for merlin's sake he's not even raising his wand

"Dont you see" ron shouted "He thinks he so much better than us that he doesn't even need a wand"

I looked at Harry who was shaking Sirius but wasn't stopping Ron and Hermoine who I just noitced had raised her wand as well on me.

"You " she screamed "You get the best grades and you have never made any friends and yet you shine I have been Jelous of you since second year"

'I was relieved I had thought that she had romanitc notions for me and it would turn into a love triangle' and I didn't know how to deal with that jelousy can deal

with that.

I got up and the wand were raised to my chest level not lowering a second.

"If I am not I shall take my leave" as made my way to the door and the narrow corridor when I heard a spell being fired at me I ducked and it sailed over me and

Irrealised that the perpetrator was Weasely who began firing more spells.

I jumped back running backwards when the curtain slid Mrs Black sreamed in my ear.

I cast a silencio which was ineffective before I cut it with diffindo followed by sectumsumpra the combied might of two severing spells ripping the portrait apart

making it fall at my feet as I saw Ron running towards me I used the banishing charm on and it flew and struck Ron in his chest knocking him out.

When both Ginny and Hermoine came ready I casted a non verbal incarcerous tying them both up and making them fall on the ground before Sirius apeared I used accio on

his shoes making him fall headfirst on the ground and finishing my fight.

Fred and George came and clapped.

"Wow Wicked you certainly are the strongest wizard of the century" I didn't even respond as I made my way outside and hailed the Knight bus which picked me up and we

left towards Hogwards.

The next day I got an apology letter from Bill for his brother who refused to say sorry and from Harry in place of Sirius saying that wasn't usually like that.

I didn't bother replying, of this just enforced my resolve to leave as I entered another memory and Albus placing the stone next to the Trophies in his office I knew

what I had to do.

The stone was replaced with a fake when a packet containing about 25 dungbombs plus a spell to increase sense of smell was unleashed fell in his office and covered him

from Head to toe I made my entry in the office this time using a dissulutionment charm a invisbily spell and a cloaking spell on top of each other in tandem along

with the Cloak of invisiblity which I got from potter's trunk while he had gone Hogsmede and I had an alibi for leaving beside them and replaced it with another cloak.

With 2 of the Hollows the third one wasn't easily obtained Albus even carried the wand to shower such was his parnoia and I wanted to utilze it to the maximum.

Another Attack at Knockturn same trick a far greater success borgin and burkes was destroyed in the fire and the culprit(me) had left the wand after casting the spell

and on obtaining its owner's identity it was lost 400 years ago Hufflepuff student.

The ministry was panicking at the guerilla attacks on the shady families and locations until I attacked Gringotts and melted the door and the gate guards who

imediately sealed the bank and cut the flow of money completely.

Harry was getting more scared and I could almost see Dumbeldore pulling his hair while Severus kept scanning the minds of all 6 and 7th year students for potential

cuprit while I was free from any suspition.

I knew what I had to do I had already blwn the canon up blowing up the rest wasn't an issue as long as happy ending was achieved.

I rained fireyhell upon Malfoy manor and when Voldermort came out dropped four rune stones around him to bind his movement before beheading him in front of the Manor

while under the invisiblity cloak.

The next thing I did was find Dumbeldore and steal his wand in the great hall when he was eating with a wand of elder which he immedaitely recognised as not being the

elder wand and immedaitely silenced the whole hall and was ready to blast he weasely twins if this was their doing who because of the random pranking felt that their

own position as the hogwards troblemakers was threatened by the mysterious maruder.

the whole school was searched while the three hallows were safely in the Chamber and nothing was found it wasn't until a month later that I touched all three hallows

as magical power flowed through me and I knew my time here was done as gained the title of Master Of Death.

Now the final horacrux was left I replaced Harry's glasses with a portkey and he on waking up Immediately was in the chamber disorented and unable to see as I cast a

self made spell.

"Extractum Horacruxsa" and the Horacrux flew out of Harry's scar and I burnt it when came outside and then teleporting harry back to his bed along with his glasses.

The whole incident he might think of as if he had a daymare and the story ended.

But for me I still needed to make sure using scrying spell I hunted a Death Eater and I found one and superimosed a mark on the dark mark which would make all holders

of it into permanent squibs.

I followed it up by breaking into daily prophet HQ and writing a story of blackmail and corruption of Fudge and how he had soley responsible why no muggleborns ever

got in the ministry during his tenure.

The paper was printed and sent by the time Fudge woke up he was no longer misiter and the samme morning Lucius lost his magic.

I had eliminated the villian and saved the day the next thing I needed to do was vanish buying a large mansion I gave it my elf with instructions for him to search and

find abandoned magical children and provide them food clothing and shelter for as long as their schooling while never letting any one of them gain eternal control

while he served them and making the house unplottable on any map while my Dragon whom I did not wish to part with and who didn't want to part with me I created a

familiar bond so that we are inseperable before casting Fidelous charm on my mself and making my house-elf secretkeeper and the magical world forgot me.

The day of my exit came I had the elder wand in my right hand while my other hand held the stones of life and death I had already drank elixir of life as well as

liquid luck portion and fed the same to my dragon who sat on my shoulder nuzzleing against my cheek and the cloak covering my body as turned around and gave the

wizarding world my final goodbye as jumped through the viel.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I jumped into the viel I had thought that one possiblity of death claiming me but around me was nothingness as though I was in floating in space and i felt Igneel stir though my mokeskin pouch as he tried to look as out as I tried to keep him in then suddenly my body wreked in pain everyhting felt like it was burining my my eyes my nose and even the tip of my toes felt as if they being roasted against a flame as my conciousness began dwindling I pulled my invisibliity cloak closer to my body hiding myself from the pain itself as my body moved or rather floated.

And for a momment I felt as though I had succeded when suddenly Igneel burst out of my bag and came out I wthrew my left land from the cloak and tried to pull him back in but the momment my hand went beyond the cloak the buring started again although it was localised to my outstreached hand and yet Igneel sensed my desperation and pain and tried to come back by flapping its wings but a second later he dissolved into red smoke and my tears threatened to sppill when the smoke approached my hand and wrapped itself around me before moving along my arm to my chest and getting absorbed in I didn't know what had happened had igneel died was his essence in me what was happening soon my eyelids began getting heavy as the cloak felt as if was a part of my body and was merging with me slowly the wand and the 3 stones rising out of the bag before dissoving in my palm as a small burning feeling came upon my forearm and my conciousness disappeared.

I opened my eyes upon a strange and weird landscape. I knew that I was not on my home world; not once did I question either my sanity or my wakefulness. I was not asleep, no need for pinching here; my inner consciousness told me as plainly that I was upon another fictional world as your conscious mind tells you that you are upon Earth. You do not question the fact; neither did I.

My belongings were with me.

I found myself lying prone upon a bed of reddish-green, mosslike vegetation which stretched around me in all directions for interminable miles. I seemed to be lying in a deep, circular basin, along the outer verge of which I could distinguish the irregularities of low hills.

I got up and walked ran jogged until I reached a city and a huge welcome sign proclaming that I had reached the boundary of Fyuuuki city and I looked back and saw to my shock that world in which I woke up dissolved in front of my very eyes.

The earth which was rugged and looked like it belonged in a desert was replaced by lush green carpet grass all around me.

I saw cars plying on the road and I knew someone had brought me here regardless of previous location.

Grumbling a bit about someone controlling my life I entered the city and the world of Nasuverse.

My entry into this world wasn't as horrible as my previous one.

I sat at the fyuuki park it was evening very uneventful apart from the view that a couple of boys were playing a few feet away from me and didn't approach me to either join.

I was content at the swing I knew that i had very little time to arm myself for the upcoming war which was only 2 years away and as such I needed to make contacts.

The documentation that I had submitted was under processing and I would have actual real documents made within a week.

My cover story was that I was and an american origin kid living in japan kidnapped and had been tossed into a ship which I couldn't remember and then I had jumped off the ship to escape and my parents were lost so I was under the guardianship of the Fyuuki Orphanage which was just on paper while actually I was living in a hotel with all the money I had.

If not safety atleast my sleep would be comfortable.

'Why you ask?'

"Zouken" enough said.

I had neither met him nor was he aware of my existance but I knew he hunted homeless or stray people during night akin to a vampire only difference was that he wasn't one he was something even worse but the church had never acknowledged it.

I watached the kids play football they were around my age they were 6 of them 2 of them had made makeshift goalposts with their caps or stones lying and were manning it while the others tried to score.

It was all going on and I had almost dozed off on the bench when the playing stopped and I looked up the boys were glaring at red haired boy who was passing through and then one of them suddenly kicked the ball at that boy who was absentmindedly walking and it struck him in the head.

the boy staggered and looked saw the ball and kicked it back as though it was an accident and kept on walking but they were having none of it immediately they charged at the slightly smaller boy who had barely noticed before a punch landed on his face making him fall flat on the ground and the rest of them surrrounded him and started kicking him.

I knew this was my chance for by now I had determined the redhead kid identity and I jumped in battle quickly striking two of the kids in the back of their shins and elbowing one and kicking another I seperated them from Shiro who looked at me.

I said nothing neither did he.

But we nodded to each other before he stood up and with a battle cry started fighting alongside me.

we both fought for like hours aganst them and soon they were running away we both fell on the grass a smile on each of our faces as we were exhausted.

I didn't remember the last time I had been in a fist fight not even in Hp world had I ever raised a fist against anyone but here not even a week later I fought won and enjoyed it.

We were just basking in our victory when I heard Shiro speak.

"Hey thanks for helping me back there if you weren't there man I would have been trashed" he chuckled

"Hey why did those boys fight you?" I asked

"A few years ago I saw them bullying a girl I defended her like a hero and from then onwards we have been at odds whenever they see me they try to beat me up"

"A hero huh!" I said

"Yeah Its my dream to be one "

"Best of luck then from what I know it isn't easy" I said I was just leading him to a conversation I was something that I whole lot of experience in

*Cough* Greater Good *Cough*

"Yeah I know you can't save everyone you have to sacrifice one for the sake of ten and ten for the sake of hundred" he spoke bitterly

I was surprised so It means that the magus-killer is dead but that was immaterial.

"I didn't mean that you don't need to sacrifice anyone and plus what is this thing about sacrificing one for hundred stuff" I spoke

while my eyes was staring at a tree in distance.

"My Dad he said that it was called the Path Of Ashura, I think you have measure the worth of people" he spoke nervously I guess he wasn't entirely convinced by it yet.

"It sounds a lot like the road to hell is paved by good intentions or Greater Good yeah it sounds exactly like it"

"What is greater good?" he asked

"Same thing sacrifice small stuff for big stuff which may or may not happen in the future it's load of bull" I spoke I could almost sense Shiro glaring at me for saying something like that.

"For me a Hero is one who protects those that are precious to him and his bonds make him stronger with every step and he can inspire people to be good"

"How?" he asked he was genuinely curious

"You gotta protect your precious people and they in turn will protect those close to them a hero unlike movies doesn't just kill the bad guy he makes sure that no more bad guys come back and before that makes sure that the guy whom he is fighting is a bad guy or not"

"Hmm What in the case that two factions of people are fighting and you have the chance to save only one of them then what?"

"You save the good guys regardless of how many or how less they are coz saving the bad guys would just lead to the same situation happening again"

"Really"

"Yeah Really, By the my name is Dante Sparda" ' I mentally chucked and took the name of one of the coolest Demon Hunters of all time to me I did it when I realised that there was no capcom in this world so no DMC or Bayonetta or any of those famous games were available so I was free to use their names as I pleased'

"My name is Emiya Shiro so Sparda is your first name"

"Nah Dante is, I have come here recently so I still have some trouble with names you can call me Dante"

"And you can call me Shiro are you with your parents? "

"No my parents are lost I will find them some day" It was closest to the truth that I could speak

"Oh I also don't have parents Hey where are you living and who is your guardian"

"I am living in recently rebult Fyuuki Hotel my guardian hasn't been assigned so I am free"

"School?"

"No school yet"

I gazed at the horizon it was getting late I had to make my way to hotel or become a snack to Zouken that creature had a habit of eating homeless and golden archer.

All of them my nervousness might have been visible as Shiro offered to let me stay at his home.

I declined and raced back although telling him that I would meet him at the same place tomorrow.

'It was the little things which mattered'

And I knew to survive and find a way I had to get in contact with Zeltrich and survive and thrive until then or else game over for me after all for my game he was the final boss who was impossible to defeat but atlest it would allow to reach home or destroy myself.

Unlike other situations where an OC beomes instanly intoduced to the whole group or become instantly part of the life i didn't try or even attempt to get close.

I kept my distance meeting him a few days in a week completly random and I got myself enrolled in St. Academus High School which was six miles away from Fyuuki High School and thus avoiding the notice of Tohsaka and Matou families.

In the school I made friends joined the kendo club and signed myself up for track events while ensuring that noone could I had mostly based myself around similar to that immortal girl from tuskihime who attended school while being social and enjoying my time meanwhile making sure that nobody had a trace on me.

It was bloody annoying but necessary.

It was a month later when I was coming back that I met Sakura my living arrangements by then had been taken care of.

"Hey Dante"

"Hey"

"How have you been it been almost 2 week since I have last saw you"

"Yeah School I enrolled and was busy man lot of paperwork and stuff"

"Really which school?"

"St Academus"

"Hey that one's really far isn't it?"

"Not as far I usually cycle my way there"

We decenseded into comfortable silence

"Sempai" Sakura spoke for the first time

"Oh I forgot to introduce Sakura this is Sparda Dante and Dante she is Matou Sakura" he spoke

"Hi" I said

"Hi" she said "Your japanese is really good" she added

"Thanks, helps to know all those lessons are useful"

"Lessons "

"Yes I have recently moved here so I am just started learning a few months ago"

"Yes he's right he never mentioned it before but earlier he used to have a hell of troble and used to frequently change to english whenever he didn't know a particular word or so"

"You never said anything"

"Why should I have and plus you have still not told me where you live or even visited me once"

"Yeah I know" I muttered

Sakura piped up "You really need to visit Sempai is a really good cook"

"A good cook is that all "

"sempai's cooking is extraordinary " she spoke

"So are you implying the rest of me is quite ordinary" he slouched

She mumbled I could barely hear "Everything about Sempai is extraordinary"

I heard it but Shiro didn't.

"Anyway I have to go, Bye " as I got ready to leave when Shiro grabbed my arm and Sakura grabbed his arm all while blushing up a storm.

"What?"

"You are not going until you come to my home"

"We'll do it later" as I struggled to get away

But he had probably reinforced his arms and I found it difficult to pry off his fingers.

I looked at Sakura she smiled and kept on holding Shiro

"Please" Shiro spoke again

"Fine" I agreed I had mostly thought to avoid going there until 4 months had passed but now anyways all plans go to hell.

It was there that I met Taiga who gave me a hug and said she was glad that Shiro had friends his age who were boys.

"Hey Shinji and Issei are my friends "

"They don't count Shiro"

"Why ?"

"Shinji is Sakura's brother while Issei only comes when he has some work for you never have I seen a you dragging a boy here and the boy unwilling to be here"

I spoke "I am right here you know and who is she?"

"She is one of the teachers at School and my guardian"

"So she's here to protect you from others"

I snickered

"So who protects you from her" I spoke as I laughed and Shiro joined in with Sakura giggling.

While Taiga fumed at me

We joined into a friendly routine until one day when I was having dinner with them

"Hey Dante which club do you attend at school"

"Kendo" as I stirred my vegetable ramen

When suddenly the whole table shook

"UNACCEPTABLE" taiga screamed while banging her fist on the table

"What's unacceptable about it ?" I said as I wiped some the broth which fell on me while she startled us.

"Do you know who I am?" She crossed her arms against her chest and raised her nose in the air

"You are a teacher sit down"

She sat down before standing up again

"I am not sitting down until ... until... Shiro tell this brat who i am in Kendo"

Shiro facepalmed

"She's a Kendo Champion"

"So" as I continued eating

"So ...SO.. I CAN TEACH YOU"

"Not interested"

"Come on please Shiro abandonded his kendo and Archery club recently and I have lots and lots of free time"

"Considering that getting into fights is not my thing and I am just doing it because all boys in my class are does not make me inclinded for extra training"

"But The Tora shinai is getting bored and I don't have anyone to spar with"

"Take Sakura"

"Huh what me?"

"Yeah why not her" I added before she started protesting I knew the true reason why she couldn't get into a club but atleast this might lead her to learn to defend herself even if a little

"Yeah " Shiro chimed in "She should learn"

"But.. Okay if Sempai says so"

"And Shiro will be the teacher" I added with a smirk

"What " he gaped

"You have left both clubs and you have a hell lotta time as well might as well, after all a hero is one who makes people strong and helps them defend themselves better"

"Yes but"

"Come on" Taiga chimed in

"Okay"

the next time we all met was a month later thankfully I still hadn't seen Shinji but heard a lot about him.

Meanwhile my magic was to be honest I was the MOD hosting a living dragon in my body which thankfully didn't cause me ta\o grow a tail gain scales or breathe fire just that I slightly more resistance to fire than most people which wasn't much but I couldn't get burnt while cooking or touching hot surfaces and my body's constitution was stronger I couldn't get sick and had Igneel in my head who sometimes roared but otherwise remained quiet that was for my dragon part while my magic part MOD included I could do wandless magic and could make myself invisible while summoning the dead I could bring summon them inside myself strenthening me and giving me their skills and abilities though it was highly painful even my spell casting was limited I could cast no more than 30 spells per day without suffering from exhaustion the MOD title was of a different world and only so much change gaia could tolerate before reverting it back and the same way none of my spells could last for days and instead be measured in hours while portions and runes were the only things that remained unaffected by my dimensional movement.

The ingredients for most portions were available while some like laxweed unicorn hair or anything whose source was a magical creature was impossible to brew.

My school life was easy apart from being a foreignor being good in studies as well as sports worked in my favor as teachers tend to pay more attention and any bullies do not want to be on the wrong side of a teacher and usually being accompanied by people from the kendo club helped.

It was just another sunday when Taiga challenged me to a spar with a letter of challenge which I dismiseed and eventually had to cave in after Shiro and Sakura had almost forced me and the result was obvious.

I beaten black, blue and green by her and had to spend the night at Shiro to recover.

While she gave me a predatory smile that I couldn't beat her honestly I couldn't think anyone other than a heroic spirt or Shiro could beat her in a straight up fight but anyway not to be dishartended and considerably mellowed at my own skill I made it a regular spar every sunday so that I could atlest have some measure of competence as right now the closest thing to a strong person was her.

My stay in this world had been close to 8 months and I knew that I had to somehow reveal my magic to Shiro and knowing how he and rin interacted on magic I could safely assume a small show of magic was good enough.

And thus my plan was executed it was simple and so ordianry that unless he was paying attention he wouldn't notice.

The day of the event arrived I mentally prepared myself and even memorised the obliviate spell in the worst case.

We were sitting at the table eating with shiro sitting next to me while Taiga and Sakura on the other side of the table 'my hand brused against a glass of water which fell and shiro's attention was captured by the falling glass and the glass fell touched the floor made a small ching sound and I immediately picked it up and kept it back on the table while Shiro had noticed that not a single drop of water was spilled and the water inside was frozen and thankfully only he noticed and he looked into my eyes and I looked back and I motioned for later which he nodded to.

Later when the others left.

"Shiro I am sorry I have to erase your memories as I can't let people not associated or already knowlegeable about magic to know about it "as I readied myself

"Wait I know about magic magi and clock tower" he almost shouted and raised his hands in a fighting position.

"WHAT" I shouted back it was good acting my eyes had widened as I had practiced and my nostrils had flared while a look of disbelief was on my face.

"Yes I have been practicing since a long time and even though I am a third rate magus at best I am a magus I walk with death"

I guess he was trying to convince me by quoting things that he heard about from his dad.

"Show me" I asked my eyes narrowed

He immediately picked up went into a meditative stance and I could feel that he was preparing and took a good 3 minutes and he reinforced a toothpick and stabbed it at the end of a spoon making a hole in the steel before crying out in pain and collapsing and I immediately went to him cast a healing spell before feeding him a healing portion and within minutes he was back on his feet looking better than usual my healing portion might have healed the damage to his body by his flawed magecraft and he looked healthier.

"What did you do?" he asked as he rotated his arms felling no strain or stress.

'I guess avalon hadn't activated yet to the level to heal past or self inflicted damages'

"It was a healing portion I created from a book"

"Really"

"Yes Really"

"So are you with the clock tower"

"No I am not I am too low level to even catch their eye and one of the first things I maastered was the spell to make people lose memories so unknown"

"Do you happen to have a sealing designation?"

"No although I am surprised that you know what it is"

"In this house I don't have much about magic but there is a lot about people I should avoid at all costs but even that is more in bullets written around with no explainations.

"So I see" "What to do now" I deliberately asked him

"We continue as usual and maybe you could teach me he eyed me with hope"

I glared at him "I am not a good teacher of spells but I can teach you how to brew helaing portions or mend bones and runes..."

"I will take it" he shouted in childish happiness as if chirstmas had come early

"Yeah why am I surprised your dream huh now it has a different meaning nah"

he nodded

"Ok first I will wait a second "as I pulled out a large leather bound book from my pocket and tore a page from it and gave it to him

He glanced at the page concentrating at the english words for a second before reading

"Instructions and Ingredients for a cure for boils portion"

he looked at me

"It is the most basic and the easiest one if you can do this the others will be much easier"

he nodded again before reading

"A pewter cauldrom"

"Horned Slugs"

"Porcupine Quills"

"Snake fangs"

He looked again at me

"What"

"I should be asking you what are these ingredients it looks more like something out of a children's book for magic stories?"

"Yeah that's the cover incase it falls in non-magus hands is disgusied as one but the portion works if you aren't allergic to any of the above"

"There is also a wand needed"

"You have to touch the cauldrom and inject prana into it through the vessel only then it works"

"So wand is collaqual for prana "

"yeah" I said I had even tried it and had achived success my wand was inside me so I had no other option but to do it and it hurt like a bitch.

Over the next few days he spent acquiring the ingredients had cooked it up and had me supervise while Taiga and Sakura had mostly been told that he was learing how to make homemade remedies which they had read in a book.

Taiga had volunteered but once she saw the slugs she had botled and had called and she wasn't coming back until they thrown away or burnt.

We both had worked together and created the portion and then fed it to the rat which which we were experimenting upon and then whooped in joy at the success for him it was because he accomplished something which could save lives alteast if the person was dying of boils and it was his first steps towards his dream.

For me it was because we could substitute prana inplace of the sparks at the end of portion making it successful that our portion had also not been rejected as well as been successful in this world.

It was some days later that Shiro approached me and asked if we could give the portion to the hospitals that I got a dielemma while the world had equivalent medicine available ours happened to be more effective but the ingredients were questionable and we might get in trouble with the tower so It was mostly supplied to poor under the tagline homemade medicine and soon it the people had started picking people ordering the portions under different names'

To all above idea I said no and stood firm on which did drive a wedge between us for a while until he decided that he would sell his produce and I needed not contribute to which I reluctantly accompanied

and proceeded to erase the memories of everyone we helped.

It was one way of going about it he grudgeingly admitted.

We continued using our portions on homeless people and helping them saving them in discretion but there were some portions which I expressly forbid from bringing into practice.

I had before leaving my previous world stolen a tome of knowledge on portions although I could only use them with the instrutional manual nearby while Shiro could recite portions by heart.

I could apparate but making portkeys or animagus transformations or even legimmens was still out of my reach although I started making porgress on both while Self-Hypnotism which was a core part of nasu verse was still beyond me although I managed to unlock my circuits it had taken a month to find a gullible person while waiting outside the clocktower and thankfully the person was drunk from his mind later I had realised that Zeltrich had left to another dimension so they had all partied and just my luck hitting him with a sleeping charm before drawing out memories from my indexfinger and then depositing it into a portable pensieve and then dropping him outside his house.

the next week I learnt how to open my circuits and my power output almost caused an entire block electricity outage for a days following that I hid in my room made a atleast 20 dozen activated runes and placed them everywhere before making sure that no Gilgamesh or Kirei weren't coming to investigate.

I didn't try to teach Shiro any magecraft and focussed on teaching him skills of my magic healing although the episky spell he managed to learn by practising it on dead fishes he would make a cut wide enough for a knife to go in and then run his index finger along the wound it worked the same way as cauterising wounds but no pain either from the victim or the healer although for wounds such as scrapes or could be healed by placing a palm over it it was incredibly low level and in his case as using makeshift circits it was especially painful.

But the smile when he once healed a rat in his workshop under my supersivision could light up the sun.

The counter guardian I had already decided and knew what to do mostly I think that he might not know me and if he does I would respond appropriately as he was the manifestation of choices in one universe there was no way every timeline or universe he was summoned into would have the same result.

Reading a lot FSN fanfics did give me that belief.

Sakura was well I didn't get to influence her or anything she had seen a couple of medical books lying aroud the house which Shiro had bought for reference and he had to said that he wanted to save people and didn't add how just that it might help and Sakura had come to the conclusion that her sempai wanted to be a doctor and had devoted herself to learning all about it.

Runes were disguised as calligraphy as western symbols were used and having a latin book as a cover nearby solved the issue.

Taiga meanwhile hounded Shiro to our weekly spars and Shiro had gotten back in shape and managed to beat me 7 out of 10 I still think he used reinforcement.

We were growing in skill in strength and I had unconciously trained Shiro for the war enough not to raise suspition neither less to be caught off guard.

A few months passed..

I tapped the connection to the Tohkasa manor and heard the news the terrifying news that Beserker was summoned by the Ezinbern and she better summon hers soon.

I had lucked out by placing a microchip and her own technological backwardness that she didn't realise it.

The days passed I sort of forced Shiro and Sakura to participate more in kendo they grumbled and complied while I made told them I was participating in a school level tournament and wanted to be my best and Shiro complied once I used the line that a Hero never lets his friends go into battle unprepared.

he knew I was using that line to make him realise how his goodness could be used by others and making him harder to manipulate and Sakura on realising it herself used it and Taiga who knew it explioted it.

It was another day I was just scanning the rooftops with a binaculars when I saw her near the school compound placing those papers or whatever to activate the blood fort and I could make out Shinji's shape from distance and a few days later I saw Lancer running across rooftops.

I knew what is to happen and my own tattoo glowed with anticipation and I knew I had to summon as well.

By the law of elimination the one's left were magus, assassin,archer,saber. All the people who would summon them were accounted for if this war was to be done with seven servants my chance of getting the witch of betrayal was really high and that gave me a sour feeling.

Why you ask?

She killed her master got a new one got im killed as well and did nothing more than lament her own sob story of how she had dealt a bad hand in life.

My resolve twisted I wasn't going to summon her until Saber was summoned on way was I dealing with her until the King of Knights was nearby.

The days passed and another week later I made my way to the Emiya household a bag containing more books slung around my shoulder.

I passed the door rung the bell took off my shoes and I had barely stepped in when suddenly a Shinai was in my face and Saber was there in front of me her eyes resolved and Shiro walked in on the scene and froze on seeing the hostile way in which she was keeping her shinai in my face.

I glanced at Shiro who was going to say something when suddenly Saber spoke.

Her words were harsh and cold as an icey breath.

"DRAGON YOU SHALL NOT PASS"


	3. Chapter 3

Stolen

Shiro Emiya was a hero, no he was a hero-in-training

When he had been young had decided to learn magecraft to be closer to his father and also to fulfil his father's dream which was now his of being a hero of justice.

And yet whenever he thought about saving and justice he found that he couldn't accomplish both it wasn't either evil or good dilemma it was good and the right thing to do.

His magecraft as pathetic as it was. Was actually only good for making objects sturdier or in some cases unbreakable for some time and he couldn't think of one way in which he could save someone directly by using it, it could be more or less on the lines of someone attacks I stop him/her with a unbreakable shield and that it nothing more or less.

Whereas his other skill cooking and portion making which he had recently been as good as his cooking was directly responsible for saving lives and he was saving them curing people of diseases making people healthy, able to stand for themselves and at the same time developing his magecraft along those lines.

And all the credit for it went to Dante.

He had never imagined that he would meet someone the same way that he met Sakura and yet he thanked the gods above and below for he was literally a god-sent.

Having unlimited knowledge about medicine and making him learn as well it was definitely better being called fake doctor than being called the fake janitor due to regular volunteering at the school sick back and he had built a steady and respectable reputation as a student-doctor was one that truly saved lives.

Justice was another thing that I had realised that it couldn't be decided by one guy what it was.

Justice was collective it wasn't individualistic. It was an outcome that everyone felt was right thing to happen and no matter how painful it was morally right and the same way punishments for the crimes were also to be defined.

Revenge was nor mindless killing could never be justified as justice and sometime justice could demand that vast majority of people had to be punished for their crime regardless of the loss of life for justice was just it was meant to inspire the good and stop the wrong from happening in case it happened it also required to give an or make an example so that people follow it.

Then there was mercy something that baffled him yet at the same time was a part of justice how and when to apply it mercy could only be given to those whose incarceration sometimes or the other affected some other individual.

For example a woman killed her husband and should by right and law be sentenced to prison yet she can't as she has an infant which cannot be given to foster care or killing in self defence in movies the movie actors I refused to call them hero's could kill a number of bad guys and then avoid jail simply because they were killing bad guys or acting in self defence.

One person killing about a dozen unarmed people with a machine gun cannot be justified as self defence unless you are soldier acting in defence of your nation and even then there are exceptions to each and every rule.

I was still in thought when I was interrupted by Issei who told me the heating device had broken down once again and requested my assistance I thought to decline which itself was something I would have never thought before I realised that by my assistance I was simply extending the life of a defective product which might someday cause more issues than it was worth neither was it a good utility of my structural analysis skill.

Issei pleaded and I consented to do it after school hours as I didn't want to give him too much leverage or make him think that I was readily available to abandon my work to do his before making him promise that he wouldn't be asking to repair the same device again which he readily agreed to and I knew I needed to show more resolve.

-Some time later-

I walked out of the school as I saw Shinji roaming around with a bunch of girls and I knew that I had taken the right decision when I had decided that enough was enough and slugged and pounded him in-front of the whole school when he had started making disgusting and demeaning comments about Taiga and his father it was one of the few times that I truly felt angry that what I did was right even the detention for the week that I received was worth it.

Later on Taiga told me that she could defend her honour but it was a right thing he did by putting him in place he had started bullying others and using my usual meekness to justify or show his superiority and she was sure that it would be a lesson for Shinji as well.

I didn't think so but if he spoke ill of his ' precious people ' the consequences be damned he would make that bastard pay.

Shiro smiled.

" Precious People " he muttered under his breath.

It was another thing that he got from Dante his words were more like

"A person truly becomes strong when he has something to protect regardless of any classification he/she falls under as his mind is singularly devoted to that purpose even if he fails he has no regrets with his decisions"

It was surprisingly deep and yet it was very answer that I was looking for.

A path with no regrets.

It was surprising that even though he had never gone looking for trouble he would help people and then relieve them of the memory of his help and assistance.

He claimed that If you save someone you are responsible for them completely a guy jumps off a bridge into a river you don't just pull him out and leave him you pulll him out, call the police and get him under suicide watch by the doctors.

That was saving according to him to save one from others as well as himself both physically and mentally.

I had finished working on and thought how my life would have been if he had not been there.

It wasn't as if he was my best or even a close friend he was an acquaintance at normal and colleague when it came to magic.

Yet there was he had secrets like all magi and he probably had some history with the clock-tower or wanted to get in there which he had once made clear that he needed help from a particular magi and until the right time came he couldn't approach him.

It was surreal I had asked him could I help him.

He had smiled and said no It was something only he could do and had to do and if took any help it was tantamount to cheating and its result was uncertain he could gain what he wants or lose everything but he couldn't drag him into it.

He eyed the books and assignment pages kept on the desk and noticed a silver key chain lying near one of the desks.

I picked it up and put in the lost and found mailbox which had been placed there after Issei had got tired of getting cornered by students to find their items and in moment of frustration bought a mail box and placed it outside the student council room.

Placing it in I was going grabbed my bag as I made my way from the School.

When I heard a clash of steel against steel.

"Ching"

"Slash"

"Rumble" "Rumble"

"Klang"

I immediately ducked and went to the nearest window to the side of the noise I was still inside the school building and whatever the noise was I wasn't going to walk there as if I owned the place and get 'Pk-ed' so I got in

'Scouting mode'

My knees bent, my arms grabbing my 60cm iron ruler as I soundlessly approached the noise.

My eyes doing structural analysis of everything in its vision as I crept and watched slightly stunned as two men out of a movie danced and fought firercely as a lance and two swords clashed against each other.

I almost swore for the answer to the noise was all in-front of me.

"Magi"

I almost swore those bastards had come here.

It had been in the news about murders one of the reporters had said how how the same incidents had somehow led to the fyuuki fire 10 years back and I had broken my pen that what I faced and survived such a thing might happen again.

And I had for that case bought guns from Taiga's family and two guns .22 each and engraved runes on in with a combination of my blood and purification runes on the bullets from more than 4 ancient languages which managed to destroy targets while purifying them and a rune bullet which I usually the first bullet which he affectionately called port bullet had a space-time warp bomb which sort of was a perm-transfigured portkey whatever that was and was gift from Dante and had said the object would activate on impact against anything whether it was a actual living thing stone magical object or even an Invisible shield it would teleport the object which it would strike away from the magi and would give him the precious seconds needed to give the decisive blow or in case shoot the second port bullet to the head of the magi.

I crouched low the combatants battled fiercely my gun's safety was off and I knew when I fired the bullet the I would be noticed and chased as I grabbed the eyed the ring having the same ability as the earlier port bullet but it had a fixed destination attached to it, my workshop.

I could use unlimited times as I had read from the book on portkey which had been given by Dante for study while he had designed similar objects on his person.

I aimed my gun at the person in blue who was grandstanding while the other in red was looking left and right as though he was expecting someone else to appear and was slightly cautious of his surroundings it was meaningless to me, gun cocked back and and the bullet was fired it flew soundlessly and invisibly as those parameters were set for the first bullet of the port series.

I saw as the guy whom I had aimed at suddenly twist and move in as his lance made ting sound as if it struck something before the lance in front my eyes was snatched out of the guy's hand and fell into a mini vortex which closed milliseconds after making the guy grip air.

"Who did that ? is there another magi here? Where are you, you bastard!" he shouted as I activated my portkey with 30 second delay. I knew I was horribly outmatched but I had struck a blow and it had landed and I wanted to see the damage/ repercussions of my action even if it was a small one.

The guy in red was seeing left and right in a frantic manner as if I was supposed to be on the street while I had fired from the third floor of a classroom window and I smiled as I saw the guy in red clench and unclench his fist as though he was trying to summon something and failing it was as if he had lost it.

I saw him move his head as if he was having a side conversation with some invisible body

as I saw him shout one last time.

"You bastard you have stolen my noble phantasm when I find you I will crush your skull, drink you blood with my bare hands that is the geas of Dia bul Darimund."

I was shocked wasn't that guy a hero.

As I contemplated it I almost missed the blast near my classroom as a wall collapsed and I was sucked into my portkey to my home with a pop.

It was eventful evening I immediately began stocking all my offensive and defensive objects and I immediately called Issei.

"Hello emiya what the matter at this time?" he asked sleepily he had probably just gone to bed

I said no greeting nor any thing similar I said one word with prana laced my mouth and tongue to deliver my spell through telephone.

"Imperio"

I knew on the other end that Issei had been caught and said 3 words.

"Help Precious people"

As I cut the call and I knew my order had been followed as suddenly a wave of drain magic spread across fyuuki city was enacted I could feel my reserves plummet to near zero as I imagined the face of the magi who would lose 98% percent of their reserves of prana and I knew that Issei wouldn't remember the conversation as the memory spell attached with the command.

It was an earthing spell for lightening strikes by mages or according to the books which Dante leant called themselves wizards we modified it would rapidly pull all the mana and prana in the air and area before grounding and dissipating it with in seconds on touching the ground.

I smiled at the thought and felt a bit vindictive if possible I would erect a permanent earthing field which Dante had approved of and said it would prevent future disasters.

"Saving innocents by crippling enemies " had a nice ring to it as I felt suddenly my reserves spike as a glowing circle appeared in the middle of my workshop.

And a blond girl wearing regal armour similar to the fighting magi stepped out of it and bowed before me before saying

"Servant Saber has answered your summons.

I ask are you my master ?"

My answer

My gun pointed at her left eyeball.

"What the fuck are you?" I growled

I stared at the transparent blade that was held against my jugular and a small drop of my blood on the blade making it visible only milliseconds before the position was reversed but yet I still glared at the girl who looked completely out of place in a Japanese home setting and had knocked out the gun from my hands with an invisible blade.

Blonde hair blue eyes, a model if looks are to taken into consideration, if I hadn't had much idea she had a knight in shining armor look and my looks and personality endeared me more to mercenary and drifters while playing mmorpg games and the knights and paladins were always a pain to kill.

My eyes narrowed.

"I am Shiro" I spoke

As if a spell was broken

She eyed me for a second making sure I didn't try to attack her again before replying.

"I am servant Saber summoned for the Holy Grail War."

"So it seems" actually I had no idea what the hell she was talking about.

"Have you participated in the war before?" I asked

I saw her move her eyeballs to the left corner as if to recall before she blinked and said

"...No the heroic spirits summoned do not recall their previous summons"

I eyed her there was truth yet there was some hesitation while answering it so a truth which applies to most yet is inapplicable to some.

"What are you ready to do to win?"

She raised a brow

"I am ready to do everything in honour and chivalry to achieve the grail for the sake of my country"

"Which country was it?" I asked it was quite obvious she had to be from her armour was european and so were features it was easy enough to determine where she was from but who she was also a mystery as no amount of mythology or heroic stories told of female wielding an invisible blade.

I wasn't an expert but my local random internet knowledge and playing a large number of games did give me an idea for which the credit goes to Taiga.

She had one day stood up and said he should do things of kids his age and bought me couple of video games and made me sit though as she demolished my character in one on one battle.

I had mostly thought to put it away until Dante had come and borrowed it and after a few days played along with him and I had started enjoying although Sakura didn't like video games for some reason.

And now he was in some harem beginning plot-line and he had seen quite few on Taiga's recommendations and it did look somewhat similar.

"I can't say, it is tied to my legend and I request you to allow me to keep it hidden"

"Very well sooner or later you will be telling for which I am in no hurry anyway from what I gather you are some sort of familiar/bodyguard for the period of the war"

I spoke

"Its technically correct but I am also a participant for the ultimate prize of the grail the one wish that can be truly fulfilled"

"You don't actually believe that " my sarcasm shining through

"WHAT I truly believe that my wish can be fulfilled or else I wouldn't have been summoned and even for you to summon you might have some desire or wish for the holy grail to choose you"

"I wish that magic and every supernatural existence ceases to exist mankind has enough trouble without knowing about them and their absence will definitely benefit all"

I said

' it was something that I had been thinking in the world magic wasn't needed technology had more or less nullified its importance and the only thing that magic was primarily useful for was hunting vampires apostles and other creatures which preyed upon humans and they hadn't devised a counter against because people did not know about it and the second part of my wish would cover that'

'The world would be a better place without it'

"How could you say that aren't you a magus yourself where is your pride honor and thirst for knowledge?"

"I am a magus and I have realised the utter pointlessness of it all it for all the good we think it does the bad it causes is worse and tell me has magic always been favourable to you, can you say that magic is useful and you have never been on the wrong end of magic"

I saw her flinch and she said nothing.

I nodded to myself and continued.

"If magic was so good you wouldn't be here asking for a do-over would you?"

"Its true " She spoke suddenly and I was surprised I din't expect her talk back or even accept it.

"Its true magic has caused harm to me and my people but its use cannot be denied it can bring a person back from the death's door and also heal injuries that would be considered fatal..."

I raised my hand

"Can magic bring a person to death's door as cause injuries that are fatal and incurable?"

She struggled to answer I eyed her.

" its late tomorrow I have a school tomorrow we will discuss after I am back "

I turned around to sleep in the shed when I saw her following me I stopped and she stopped and I started walking again and entered the shed to sleep and saw her standing right next to the cot her green eyes focused upon my face.

"Take a sleeping bag and some pillows from the corner and spread them and sleep I don't trust you with my belongings and I am light sleeper so don't try anything I will know "

I have regularly been having sleepovers with Taiga &amp; Dante and sometimes even Sakura joining in having regular movie marathons as well as game marathons did shed my inhibitions and the only thing which troubled my that Taiga sometimes while leaving would take one or two of my belongings and cause me grief she once even took a whole fruit basket and few spoons and forks.

I saw her bristle in indignation for even implying that she would steal but didn't say anything as I saw her arrange the bed sheet near me to sleep as I closed my eyes.

The next morning I woke up to find her standing guard and ready to speak.

I raised my hand before motioning her to follow me as I directed her to the table I freshened up and made breakfast and saw the time it was 6 am and I expected Dante to arrive I we had earlier arranged for some special brews and a sort of emergency portion kit having all the items needed to save a life.

I absently made breakfast for her and told her to sit and eat.

She stared at me before replying that servants didn't need to eat and all they needed was prana, I said she was being a poor guest if she declined my cooking and she promptly sat down and started eating before stopping and smiling at me.

"The breakfast is wonderful master"

"I know, its my hobby" I replied as I waited for Dante to arrive while I drank some pumpkin juice from the fridge.

I had barely taken 4 sips before she suddenly stood up and ran to the door her hand holding a shinai from the living room as she charged to my front door as I got up and heard the door bell ring.

As I ran after her and saw came across her holding Dante at shinaipoint I could see the shinai glowing and I knew was ready to kill him on the spot.

I found the whole situation strange I didn't think that she came to know that he was a magus as I thought to tell her to lower her sword as she spoke

"You shall not pass Dragon"

I ignored her and looked at Shiro he looked back at me before speaking.

"Saber stand down he's a friend"

"He smells of a dragon" she stated

"I do not smell" I replied back before moving to the side and getting in and unloaded the medical books on the table.

Shiro glanced at her and sat down while I made notes not at all bothered by her presence meanwhile Shiro picked one book and started making notes while memorising terms it was pretty much how we spent our time whether ordinary or special a guy reading med books was not to be disturbed.

"Shiro who is it?"

she demanded

"He is my friend who is also a magus "

"I glanced at him as though how could reveal it so casually and then I realised it was Shrio so there's no hope and plus a glowing shinai did kind of put everthing in perspective.

"Dante calm down she knows about magic"

"It's a magus" she spoke in disbelief

"He's a magus" I corrected absently

She was glaring at me and was getting annoyed at my dismissal of her.

"Don't mind him Saber he's a bit anti-social"

"Dragons rarely are" she spoke softly but I heard her.

Looking at her dead in her eyes

"Shiro who is she and how can you casually reveal my secret to an outsider who made an attempt on my life" I finished

She looked outraged and angered I guess nobility took it harder and her being a King it was enough for her face to purple in rage and was ready for a rant or scream when she took a deep breath and calmed herself.

" I apologize" she spoke and I was baffled an apology by her was good only second to Gil which was impossible.

"My Name is Saber I belong to Britain and I have come her due to being an acquaintance of his father"

I nodded it seemed that they weren't ready to reveal the situation to me unless I summoned or revealed myself as a master.

"As shiro earlier stated my name is Dante Sparda I am from America a fellow magus and his partner in learning magecraft though I am surprised are you one as well"

She scrunched up her nose

"I am not but I have been tutored under one and can help"

"That is good enough" I stated

"That's it" she spoke

"what?"

"Why aren't you asking about dragon or any other thing or even slightly curious and are satisfied with just that"

"I am not, but I respect secrecy if you both want to hide something" to which both of them straightened and were ready to speak but I finished my sentence

"I do not care"

I waved off

"You know this is the reason why Taiga hates you" Shiro spoke up.

"Her why?"

"You act all superior and smart and as if everyone is below you, her words not mine and never care for anybody I doubt you would have helped had you not accidentally revealed yourself to me"

"So what's wrong with that?"

"You are asking that, answers it all"

"Anyway I today morning I saw a guy in armour running around with a bloody spear of all things"

I could hear them both tense up.

"What happened?"

" He was cos playing and ignored him and passed him"

"Did he do anything?"

"he did call me a bastard when I called him a otaku tourist"

they both deflated

"There have been a rise in murders a family of four was killed yesterday pretty brutal from what I saw in the news it was similar to the incidents which happened a few months before the Fyuuki fire."

Shiro tensed how were the wounds made he asked

"I don't know the police haven't revealed it although it was mentioned that the same weapon was used on all four of them."

"Could we have helped them?"

"Yes but telling the police " I replied

"Why that's... don't you think this is the work of a magus?"

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"I... never-mind what if it is?"

"Okay I will humour you if it is we can't do anything for the dead what we can do is set a trap catch him and erase his memories completely destroying his magic and then dumping him with the police.

"You use your memory charms too much what if that's not possible"

"Destroy his magic "

"Destroy his magic "

"and pray tell us how will you accomplish that? " Saber spoke for first time

"We just throw this at them"

as a tossed a glass ball with sand at them which she deftly caught it and eyed it briefly.

"What is this?"

"A failed experiment" I replied

Shiro spoke "What was it for ?"

"I was making a device to go back in time for a short period" I muttered

"WHAT?" Shiro shouted

"WHAT?" Saber joined him

"Isn't that true magic ?" saber hesitantly asked

"yes it is but only if it succeeds now it works as a bomb which erases everything it comes in contact with"

Saber immediately placed it on the table

"Would it work on spirits ?"

"Ghosts and apparitions"

"Yes something like that"

"If it can make glass crack and the contents spill then yes"

"Then this is a terrifying object"

"I know but take care of anchoring yourself and away from physical contact when it activates it lasts for 5 seconds before collapsing in itself"

"Hmm"

"I would like to continue more but we are getting sidetracked from our routine" shiro interrupted.

"Yes how's your progress with 7yr portions and spells?"

" its half and half, the portions are getting brewed perfectly although the ingredients are an issue few of the magical creatures and even the ones mentioned in the book of monsters aren't available in Japan and ordering them from from overseas wouldn't be feasible and suspicious I still think few of these creatures are made up or extinct that might also cause problems"

"I am not sure myself so those portions are inaccessible to us what about distribution?"

"Fujimura are a great help I guess home-made Cures are a success"

"Home-made Cures" Saber asked

"Its the name under which we sell our portions to the public"

"Won't that reveal the existence of magic"

"Magic is used in creation not consumption so we are safe and major portions like mending or regrowing bones overnight is still off market."

"You have a portion to regrow bones?" Saber asked surprised.

"Yes we do You seem surprised though, wasn't it available in Britain?"

"Yes it is but it is very costly" she spoke while eyes darted to the sides

"Anyway Taiga and Sakura will be coming here she does know about your guest?" I asked

"Well .. no she doesn't I was planning on hiding her in the room until she left and then go school while I she took care of my house"

"Are you an idiot, what if she's a thief or worse a murderer?"

"Don't speak like that she's a guest I trust her"

I could see saber's baffled look.

"As far as I could throw her but I have no choice" he added I could hear muttering about strangling someone with her bare hands

"Leave her at Taiga's she's an adult right?"

"That statement itself is a question can you think she could care for anybody most of the time I have to take care of her"

"Point" I said

"Sakura" I spoke suggesting her

"Shinji" he muttered darkly

"Ok that rules her out as well I guess this is the only place where she can stay "

"You didn't mention yourself"

"I don't take in strays"

The next instance I was punched in the face.

"See we do not get along "

"Master can I beat him up"

"No you can't and stop calling me master, it feels weird call me Shiro, Okay"

"Yes Shiro"

The doorbell rang.

"They are here" I spoke as Shiro ushered them in

I could hear Sakura's gentle voice asking " Sempai you got up early "

"Yeah I was preoccupied and didn't get much sleep"

"Shiro you shouldn't ignore sleep you will ever grow tall if you don't"

"Yeah ..yeah Dante already there and I have a guest so please no fighting or banging the table"

"Is it a girl Shiro ?"

"yes"

"Oh my god Sakura you have a rival" she waves her arms dramatically I sweat dropped

"Sempai will never betray me will you sempai?" she asked ominously

"Sakura what the hell! Why am I felling that I lost 3 years of my life anyway let's get in have breakfast"

We all sat and had breakfast Sakura glaring at Saber and the whole breakfast went easily enough except when Saber was asked her name and she gave it as Saber.

Sakura twitched I knew she had realised the gravity of that name.

And I knew that Rin would sooner make this place her base and kick out Sakura alienating her and breaking her even more for her own protection which was bullshit in my opinion.

I watched her made a grumbling noise but didn't act on them in my presence from the anime she had instantly challenged her to fight and lost.

But she was keeping her emotions in check in order not to scare me off.

I had just rounded a corner when Sakura approached me.

"Dante-san" she spoke

"Yes Sakura" It was another odd thing that Sakura did not like any titles added to her name while she gave everyone else at least a respectful title I knew why it was and her inferiority complex.

"What do you think about ?"

"I am not sure I have a feeling that with all the things going around the fyuuki incident is going to repeat itself." i knew what I saying was completely different from what she was thinking but I wanted to know how such a good girl could ignore all the pain and suffering and do nothing about it in the VN she loved him right so would she protect him.

"No Dante-san what do you think about her?" She diverted the topic although I felt that she was a disturbed by it.

"She's probably nobility and carries herself as such I believe Shiro will be smitten by her if he spends too much time in her company"

"Oh" she sighed as her eyes wandered here and there.

'I don't how but I had become someone she shared her feelings about Shiro I guess she noticed that I gave her space and allowed her to spend more time with him so for that she had always been grateful'

"But I feel that whatever happens will be temporary and if you are not clear with your feelings It won't be in your favour"

"But what can I do?"

"Do what you heart tells you" I said and added " if you think that I will date her then there is no chance of that happening"

She giggled

"Dante-san is as clueless as sempai"

"Hey what that supposed to mean?" "Is there someone who has crush on me?" I asked hesitantly.

"Not telling Dante-san bye see you later" as she skipped and made her way to school and I made to mine.

The school was quite uneventful unlike Shiro's school which would later became a backdrop for magi fights mine was entirely off the radar. It was bit scary as well amusing that most fights happened at the school a place where every single person was tied to so closely.

Although it was slightly disappointing that Castor during her courting period with the teacher made no effort to safeguard his students or even show a slight bit of concern.

But they were heroic spirits regardless of age gender innocence they finished their task and didn't even care about others opinion except for the gods who made they legendary at the cost making their lives hell.

It was depressing.

What was more depressing that during my two adventures in two different worlds I didn't even have a girlfriend my IRL dating skills passed on the two worlds.

Hell I doubted I could get into a relationship it could tie me down and I would have to forget my home and any person I dated I would most likely already know their entire background making the whole thing sickening it was manipulation after all and I didn't like it.

Feelings and emotions regarless of weather a real girl or fake girl were feelings and hurting them was not on the table.

-Shiro's POV-

During class I eyed the buildings the fights which happened yesterday there was no sign or mark it was as if the whole thing had never even happened.

Tohkasa was distracted and looked exhausted in the class although managed to avoid the teacher's eye while the rest of the class didn't act differently.

Shinji was another but his face there was smugness as if he had done some great thing or executed some cruel prank and nobody could pin it on him.

I did recognise that look when he had locked and bullied a junior in the archery club and locked him in the supply closet and I had rescued him but the guy didn't want to persue it.

It was the same look.

I knew something bad was going to happen and when it happens I would sort him out.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully although in the morning Saber did want to be near me I had cast a invisibily spell over her and told her to hang around the school as she couldn't astalize like others due to some issue with the summoning.

She did approach me in the break and told me she had found something in the school which was draining prana and did mention that there was a serious lack of prana all over the city it was as if she had earlier been here and had had had an idea about the amount of mana present in the air usually.

I didn't comment and asked her to further speak.

She spoke of how prana would be drained from the students and thought the actions were the doing of master most likely castor.

I nodded in affirmation.

We needed to patrol the place later and put an end to it by fighting the master or put another earthing link which would effectively disrupt the field from gathering prana.

The second part of I didn't share with her but I did during the rest of the break go the school supply shed and and activate my portkey to home and brought 6 stones to nullify the drain field and scattered them along with a invisibilty spell and an ignorance spell to moot.

After the school I did see Tohkasa sculling around the school as if she was searching for something I didn't follow her and hoped that she didn't become another victim.

But I couldn't let her get into trouble so I set saber on her for protection detail while I went home and assured her that my invisibilty spell would hold as long as 8 hours since its casting.

I had barely made it to the end of the street when I felt it, unmistably killer intent and my eyes immediately focused on the one projecting it and saw a huge bronze giant with a little girl over his shoulder conversing thankfully they hadn't noticed that I had noticed them and immediately activated my portkey and disappeared from the alley.

I had barely reached home when I felt it through the connection I focused closed my eyes tried to see through the eyes of saber and when I successfully was able to see her point of view I almost jumped in joy it was a theory concept from another of the books regarding forbidden legiimency and established connection Dante had discareded it as theory concept and had no interest in it though he he didn't disuade me when I asked although he did doubt if I could do it as It required eye contact or connection which according to the book expanded into the senses of another and was highly unethical and illegal.

I saw Saber fighting a woman who had her eyes covered and was dressed provocatively in purple while tohkasa was assisting her by firing some kind of spell from her fingertips.

I realised at that moment that Rin Tohkasa was also a magus and participant as I saw the man in red jump in fight alongside Saber although he couldn't pinpoint her or blade and was still looking for something was slightly ratteled by its absence.

The woman in purple was being driven back before she astralised and I saw Shinji appear and was knocked unconscious while a girmore was held by the guy in red who proceeded to summon some kind of burning blade and set the girmore on fire while Tohkasa shouted at him.

The whole incident was going on when suddenly the little girl in white came with her bronze giant and almost squashed Tohkasa like a bug while her servant in red jumped in and saved her life life while saber proceeded to engage her it was a bit strange the bronze giant couldn't see her and all of its attacks missed while the aftershocks were enough to toss her from left to right.

The little girl said something.

The giant focused on its attention on Tohkasa while her servant in red picked her up bridal style and ran away while Saber stared at them and the giant not seeing the enemy proceeded to disengage the invisible enemy and left with the girl.

Saber stood there for a while before she turned around and walking back to home while I broke the connection.

15 minutes later

Saber appeared at the it was noticeable a there was a layer of dust on her which outlined her form but nevertheless made I undid the spell to see that she had been frowning at me.

"Yes" I asked

"I met 3 masters today and their servants?"

"And" I said giving her encouragement to go on.

"I battled servant Beserker and Rider although I couldn't fight honourably as your invisibility spell made it impossible for them to spot me or pinpoint my location yet it was a success The servant of the bow, archer belongs to Rin Tohkasa while the servant of madness Berserker original identity Heracles belongs to Illyaseviel Ezinbern a homonoculus while the Rider belongs to Matou Shinji a classmate of Tohkasa and jugdeing from the uniform yours as well"

"Hmm, the location"

"It was a your school although the Ezinbern did mention they were hunting for a person named Shiro while the Tohkasa heir abruptly jumped to the defence and said that she would not allow anyone to kill a non combatant as the owner of this city and the servant Rider tried to drive a chain weapon through her which I intercepted her dishonourable attack and managed to injure her enough to astralize although my class and status were hidden by the spell you cast I believe that Shinji Matou wasn't the true master as he bore no command spells and lost his right hand up to the forearm when the archer cut it with strangely eastern style blades and proceeded to burn the girmore in his possession."

"Ok do you think I should bring in Dante as an ally?"

"No it will be dangerous unless you can't transfer prana I have been running on my own reserves for the day although it is good enough I doubt it will be enough for the war "

I went to stores of portions and gave her a portion with a bright yellow liquid. She eyed it for a second before uncorking it and taking a sniff and replacing the cork.

"What is this?" she asked

"It is a portion for endurance and healing i am not sure how it will affect prana reserves but give it a try anyway"

"Al right" she spoke before drinking the whole vial and I could see suddenly a soft blue glow emanating from her before subsiding.

"Master My reserves are full your portion truly replenishes prana though I am curious is it effective against cursed weapons?"

"I haven't used any of them in such circumstance but the instructions manual did mention that it can negate the effects for a few hours"

"I would like to have a few of them on my person?"

"These portions are not easily made you know it takes minimum two weeks to create one"

"I need it for the war and for my people when you get your wish all the portions cures will be useless anyway"

"Yes I suppose I can't argue with that but know this I give reluctantly and don't make it a habit I would hate to ask Dante for portions if my stock is exhausted"

"Would he mind ?"

"Surprisingly, No he won't. He would just give it to me and won't even ask why am I taking it"

\- The next night -

I could see the all the characters assembling in my head the only one which I was sure was absent was castor it was unlike the visual novel or anime on any of the routes that she had been summoned earlier than the first episode and had proceeded to fall for the ninja teacher and then make base at the temple.

But I didn't see and hair or hide of her I even sometimes had visited the streets at night so as check if I could find her in some narrow street like a homeless person sprawled on the pavement or the road but with every single day my fear that she hadn't been summoned became more prominent until I had seen Archer nor heard anything or any indication from the temple where I visited every day offered a prayer and came back and I knew most of the priests there and even Issei although he didn't know that I knew Shiro.

The temple priests thought what a well mannered religious boy I was and didn't comment on my daily visits sometimes even telling what to offer at temple or giving me charm tags for free.

I could only realise that the only servant left to summon was castor whom I didn't want to summon for she would definitely, kills her master and then turns a normal person into a servant for the sole purpose of achieving the grail.

Sad back-story or not I wasn't going to risk life from her.

So I got the notes for the summoning from Rin my Deathly hollows powers serving a good tool to avoid setting off the wards(the powers were mostly untraceable invisibility, spiritual resurrection of souls and ability to cast all spells I knew wandlessly) and getting what I want as well as going through my mokeskin pouch for a couple of books on summoning as well as creating and maintaining inferni while finding portions even the the horucrux to human body form portion the whole bone of father blood of enemy thing, phoneix creation and then hacking each of the tomes to running merging and adapting the summoning to my requirements.

I knew I had to summon but it was going to be on my terms.

A pentagram was drawn on the earth the objects to provide base were 5 bowls containing the 5 elements one bowl filled with water, earth, camphor(fire),empty bowl(air) and bowl with lightening (ie Duracell batteries).

A human body according to all magi wizarding as well as religious books mentioned that these elements were what went into creating a human.

I wasn't creating one I was allowing one to be created whose existence would be called nevertheless.

The blood in human body was water the skin was was a combination of fire and mud one which could get hot as stove as well as cold as an earthen pot.

The wind which gave control as well as took it a breath of life so to speak literally and the last lightening a spark which started everything and the spark which allowed one to sense and feel and small thin steel foil over the batteries acting as iron in the blood and bone.

In a way I was creating a highly complicated golem and the final ingridient a soul which would come upon summoning and I weaved the inferni maintenance as well as a phoneix restoration spell around it (both highly dark spells) while creating a infinitus gemino spell directly tied to an empty tome to copy all knowledge of the victim directly to it upon summoning while a binding spell layered with 9 level protection and a permanent magic syphon spell which would pull out every single drop of magic from the victim and add to my reserves while eroding the victim's core so as to not able to cast or use magic again.

It was like bringing a tank to a knife fight and the fact that castor's noble fantasm was a knife was not lost to me which could negate all my preparation and make it worthless. I was literally crippling her but it was necessary.

So I had to ensure she can't call it upon as summoning that weapon itself took a lot of prana and if she can't gather prana either internal or mana all threats from it were negated.

Plus her lifetime knowledge no matter how dark was important for me simply to survive in this world even my hp knowlegde plus hollows was for naught against someone with a magic crest and from the nasuverse's age of gods.

The clock struck 12 and my spell began:

Let silver and steel be the essence.

Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation.

Let black be the color I pay tribute to.

Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall.

Let the four cardinal gates close.

Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate.

Let it be declared now;

your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword.

Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail.

Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth.

An oath shall be sworn here.

I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven;

I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell.

From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power,

come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance!

The words were spoken as I felt stabs of many spears the pentagram glowed and the elements in the bowls rose in the air like a water dragon out of water and converged into one.

The earth shook the air became dry the dew drops scattered across the room and the batteries exploded and lightening came forth running through the lines of the pentagram as they converged in a brilliant pillar of light which glowed with the intensity of the sun before everything calmed down.

There was smoke but I knew that none would investigate as a notice me not spell was applied all over with a dash of invisibility cloak abilty to hide and a silencio.

I wordlessly casted a spell to clear the air and watched upon the summoning circle there was no ominous cloak or a person floating in mid air there was an 10 year old asleep girl with light purple hair and could feel the syphon working as her as I saw the rule breaker appear right next to her and I simply picked her up as I gazed at her.

I stared at her for a few seconds not knowing what to do.

There were command spells on my forearm but I felt no connection to her doing a quick diagnostic charm I realised that her body was weak it was for the lack of better term pure as compared to humans who over the years had been exposed to numerous diseases and had devised immunity and I knew that the next step was was important I had to anchor her as well as give her origin as well I placed her in a crib before dipping a sponge in the tom riddle restoration portion and simply poured it over her giving her the anchor as well as history.

I casted another diagonistic spell before sipping heath restoration and phoneix tears to her while sleeping she kept on sleeping and I waited for her it was 2 in morning and I didn't feel the need to sleep.

Thankfully she woke up after 2 hours barely around 4 am and gazed at me before trying to stand up and realising that she couldn't, her body was of a child a yound one on that and she couldn't feel her magic.

I wached as her face cycled though horror at her current state to the realisation of complete powerlessness and she tried to move of the bed and I knew I had to make an appearance I had earlier while she had been sleeping, I had dropped her rule breaker into a mokeskin pouch and sealed it.

"Hello" I spoke and I saw her head whip around as if she was going to get a whiplash.

"Who are you and what you done to me?" I could feel the vetrol and venom dripping from her voice.

"I have saved you " I spoke clearly 'I had in a manner of speaking'.

I could feel her trying and failing to gather her magic the divine words or phrases had no power without prana or mana to enforce it.

"The Gods had decided that your soul shall be a vessel for an crused object

that would birth all evil I have simply prevented that" I spoke with confidence I tuly knew it to be true and believed it.

"What do you speak of, I have knowledge of the holy grail and the war what do you mean evil, speak wizard? " as she raised her hand as if she

would summon a bolt of lightening to strike upon me.

" The war is a farce for magi to gather prana of heroic spirits to empower their wishes which they have corrupted for years now"

"The heroic spirits also get a wish from the knowledge I learnt " she spoke

"That is a lie the grail requires the soul of all servants for it grant a wish while its manifestation is possible by the time of the last servant yet its his/her sacrifice that will fuel it."

"That means all this fight is for naught for us "

"Yes"

"Why are you telling me this wizard ?"

"The moment I was chosen as a master my death was ensured I will die if I compete to win, so I compete to survive"

"Survive?"

"Death is certain in this game"

"Why did you take my magic from me wizard?"

"To simply survive I needed the strength and knowledge of a heroic spirit"

"Your fate is to die"

"I refuse my fate I will survive and I will reach home for that is my wish"

"Go home, wizard isn't this world your home?"

"No it isn't, my existence is a paradox my future and past shrouded in Chaos I refuse to submit"

"Is it because of some God? " I could tell that she felt that I had a similar situation to her and that itself made me feel worse for myself and her.

"I do not know but it feels that way yet I will not bow and accept"

"You speak, like hieratic and gods would strike you down"

"This world has passed the age of gods, gods have sealed themselves and one can live freely without interference from them"

"Truly? but your condition might be a because of a god "

"For my home I ready to face a thousand of them"

"What insolence, yet I do not the skies thundering nor the earth shivering you speak the truth Gods no longer hold sway over mortals"

I tried not to maintain eye contact she had possessed mystic eyes and accidentally being caught by them wasn't on my agenda.

"Tell me wizard are you aware of my history or should I say story ?"

"I know fragments "

"Good you do not lie nor do you attempt to hide I might not possess my magic but I had been a princess once I can tell when someone is lying to me but all this brings me a question which has bothered me what should I do I possess neither magic nor might the latter was never there and the former was stolen by you"

"I believe you have a chance to live free not bound by rules to carve your own future with you own hands."

"I am princess do not presume you can order me "

"I am a wizard as you say and you fall in the same category with me regardless of knowledge and power we are the same and equal in this world "

I could see her eyes narrowing and her fists shaking before she took a deep breath and calmed herself.

"Yery well you have proven yourself to be resisliant and I can't summon my noble phantasm in the time that we have been speaking it is your win and this body needs rest we shall talk later wizard"

As she flopped on the bed and pulled the covers over her head and I casted a tempus the time was 5:30 am.

I eyed her again as I casted an alarm spell over the residence and an invisibility spell over my belongings and made my way to the Emiya residence and school.

The day was event-less or should I say normal until the end when my phone rang and I got a message from Shiro to meet him at his home later, by the time I arrived it was already 8:45 pm.

Unlike yesterday when I came to the residence there was no shinai in my face and Shiro opened the door he looked a bit down and I was a bit surprised when I didn't see Rin according to the plot she should have been here bossing Shiro and eventually taking complete control of his life.

But she wasn't here.

Had I caused divergence enough that Shiro never met Rin? Whatever it didn't matter to me.

"Dante" Shiro spoke "There is something that I want to share with you ?" He asked tensely.

I could feel the tell-tale feel of prana in the air Saber was nearby.

"I have become a participant in a magi war" he spoke softly and I would n't have heard had he not been standing less than 200 cm in front of me.

"What" I feigned ignorance

"Dante there is a war going on here many people are going to die unnecessarily I have accidentally become a participant for the ultimate prize a wish granting device that can fulfil anyone's every wish"

"Shiro it sounds more like a scam I do believe you but something that can grant every single wish is..."

"No not every single wish just one"

"Just one even then what is the price for it?"

"Huh"

"Shiro you mentioned magi and we know for even a rumour those people are too trigger happy to kill innocents and sometimes would make it even a sport of it if it helps them"

"Yes"

"So you want my help in getting rid of them?"

"Yes but we are not alone Saber here.."

I saw here come in the dining room from the kitchen.

"..Will help us"

"So, I don't think you have been quiet what have you done till now?"

" I activated the temple plan"

"Wait, you did. I didn't sense or feel are you sure?"

"yes Dante I am surprised that you didn't notice it or feel a strain on your reserves but it is true all the ambient prana has been grounded and the ley lines disturbed I doubt anyone can draw upon mana while it is active"

"So what you seem to have been taken good care of it ?"

"Dante there are multiple magus in our city I can't rest until they are either dead or abroad"

"What happened to crippling them?"

"I... I am sorry I guess I have been getting influenced by Saber to deal with problems permanently"

"Shiro" I heard Saber mutter

"So addresses, name and background?"

"One of them is my classmate Rin I don't want to harm her"

"Ok then next one "

"A little girl named Illya she has a berserk servant who is the epitome of unbeatable strength and is maybe 7 feet tall"

"Residence?"

"i don't know "

"Next "

"A guy called lancer who goes by the name Dia Bul Darimund. I think"

"Wait wasn't he a hero i think i know the story he killed a dog and then took its place beside the dog's former master and later on when some bandits attacked his master he killed them and married the master's daughter ?"

"No " Saber interrupted "His story is far more tragic where did you hear such a happy ending tale? "

"I read it when I was a child in a children's book I liked the story as I had a dog at that point, a German Shepard but anyway what is he doing here and how is he here?"

"This war called Holy grail war brings back back dead heroes from the past to fight for the magi in return for getting a wish as well and Berserker is Hercules"

"That is imp...whatever with magi nothing seems impossible but I doubt the assoication approves of it. It does involve necromancy as well as sounds too similar to the vampires and apostles"

"Yes that is the surprising part. The association approves of it and even the church is helping them organise this war"

"Well it goes beyond what we have done. We do have zero magi confrontation experience"

"Yeah but we will have to fight"

"So whom should we start with rin, illya or lancer?"

"I don't think I can bring myself to harm the first two"

"So lancer it is any idea where he is base or anything ?"

"I don't know but he has sworn to kill me"

"Wait how did that happen?"

I was quiet as Shiro narrated his tale and finished and I didn't display any emotion, the portkey bullets could displace noble phantasms it was surprising I had created them for the same purpose but them actually being effective was always a doubt and same rune work on the gun a .22 colt which for all intents and purpose was a self defence weapon on people who tried to engage in melee and was effective against a heroic spirit was surprising.

"It is true what master has said" Saber interrupted my thoughts.

I hadn't noticed earlier but she was in her battle armour.

"I have just completed scouting the nearby areas " she replied to my inquistive gaze

I nodded

"Count me in Sh.."

The rest of my sentence trailed off as suddenly an alarm rang through out the house and I heard a sound of exploision as the nearest wall to the door collapsed and I saw a bronze headless statue with two dangling shoes near its right shoulder and then suddenly a girl appeared right in the hole.

She had red eyes and flowing white hair was short and happy smile on her face as she raised her index finger and pointed at us.

"Kill them Berserker" she commanded and the bronze giant moved I saw its face and froze. what is going, on this was similar to one of the bad ends in the VN. I saw Saber jump ahead and engaged the giant.

"Master take your friend and hide I shall deal with him"

My mind cleared I was going to beat this game this anime this world and go home I could't get killed now until I lived all my years in the world where I had been born.

As I stood up Shiro had picked up a Shinai from the living room and was reinforcing it to the max.

I raised my index finger pointed it at illya and said one word.

"Silencio"

Illya who had been in the middle of making a comment froze as her mouth opened and closed but not a single word came out she tried flooding prana to her tongue in order to break the spell meanwhile I concentrated on Hercules whom Shiro had decided to fight as well.

I raised my index finger again pointed it at the mad servant and said two words.

"Petricficus Totalus"

The giant froze in mid strike while Saber qucikly cut off both its arms and Shiro managed to drive the shinai into its mouth and through the back of its neck.

The giant turned to ash and then reformed in barely a second.

Its eyes locating me a mad glint in its features.

I readied myself.

There were a hell lot of dark spells in the room of requirement and as the guy who stole the entire collection I had had it all even though I could remember 5 spells with same power of fiendfire and I was ready to launch them point blank into its face.

"Stop Berserker" I heard a shout and saw Illya eyeing me like a threat.

"I didn't think that Onii-chan had allied himself with Castor, good very good crushing, you will be so much sweeter" she spoke with a murderous glint in her eyes as Beserker came next to her and they both disappeared into the night.

"So that was Illya " I pointed at the space earlier occupied by her, Saber nodded and Shiro sighed.

"Hey why did she call me castor ?" I asked saber while Shio was taking deep breaths

"Castor is one the classes for the war a heroic dead magus who were famous for their magic I guess she mistook you as one as you managed to bypass her servant's magic resistance and stop him even if it was for a barely a few seconds"

"Yes that spell usually is impossible to undo unless one knows the counter spell" Shiro added.

"Master can you cast it as well ?" Saber asked

"Yes but I doubt it will be as strong as his and also I need to be in physical contact for it to work" Shiro finished

"Useful" Saber spoke

"Anyway thanks for saving our skins I doubt we would have lasted for long with just Saber" Shiro spoke while addressing me

"Its OK" I spoke as the alarm was triggered again.

I readied myself and shrio sprung this time I caught a sight of black and white before the shinai shattered and a Archer appeared to be ready to choke the life out of him when saber appeared in his blind spot and managed to drive her sword into his forearm before he got astralised and I saw Saber charging at Rin.

I saw through the corner of my eye that Shiro was ready to use the command spell to stop her when I casted a tripping jinx on Rin causing her to trip and fall avoiding the invisible blade as Saber was ready to plunge it right into her heart.

"Saber, Stop that's Rin" Shiro shouted

Saber stopped but didn't mover her sword from Rin's face, it was like a Damocles sword hanging right above her head.

"Emiya-kun she spoke can you please tell your Servant Saber to move her sword away from my face. I come in peace"

Shiro eyed me as I cloaked myself into invisibility.

"Saber stand down" Shiro spoke

"Hello Emiya-kun I have come to you with a proposition?"


	4. Chapter 4

Harry eyed the gathering of wizards there was no longer an order of phoenix or any other it was a collection of desperate people who had been on the receiving end of bad karma, it had been months since the last attack on illustrious dark and light wizarding families, whose repercussions had far reaching consequences following that attack there had been an attack on gringotts which had impacted both wizards and witches living inside and outside Europe.

The whole wizarding world had been thrown into Chaos the goblins who managed the finance sealed off their banks immediately made preparations for war any wizards who were employees for the bank was laid off without any compensation and same thing happened across the continent or whatever the whole area came under all gringotts customers and employees were affected.

"Hello everyone" Dumbeldore stood up he had recently lost a whole arm and it had to be regrown from the shoulders and in turn had taken up dressing more outlandishly than ever.

It was rumoured that he had been cursed some time ago and he had more or less accepted death when one of final year muggle-born students had asked how the curse worked and had expressed an interest in curing it as he was enrolling in St. Mungos after Hogwards in return for a letter of recommendation from Dumbeldore.

Dumbeldore had found it amusing that anyone could cure him when Severus himself had said his ailment was incurable and had allowed the student to experiment on him.

The result his diseased arm was cut off along with the curse and he was in the process of re growing another arm and had generously given a glowing letter of recommendation for the student for saving his life.

"Currently our world is under threat, which has plagued the wizarding world for centuries goblins and other creatures of the night have come together to fight a war against all wizards for the actions of some insane dark wizard who has successfully murdered more than 3/4 of all pureblood families"

"And werewolves " Remus interrupted

'Along with those deaths fernir had been murdered by fiendfire and once he was confirmed dead, many wizarding families who had been in fear of him had actively started hunting others until ministry had more or less stepped in had faced the brunt of werewolves anger but most of the attack was minimized could retaliate creating a lot of resentment.'

"Yes I know, remus and also in the department of mysteries the hall of prophecies has also been completely annihilated and our very own seer Tredwaney is in St. Mungos in a coma."

The whole room except me gasped I ron and hermoine had known about it but honestly we didn't care after dumbeldore had told us the prophecy about me hermoine had scoffed and call the whole thing rubbish and then a few days later voldermort's remains were recovered from the malfoy manor or the place where the manor was once present.

"These are trying times we need to be strong "

"But in all this there is a silver of hope I have managed to figure out who this person is who has committed such atrocious crimes but I couldn't have accomplished it myself had I not received a letter from Griselda Matchbanks"

I saw a look of understanding from most of the older audience.

"For the benefit of those who do not know her she is one of the examiner for OWLs she mentioned that in her books when I had applied for the number of students in the record had reduced by one student"

"How " I heard Molly gasp with a shock her motherly nature naturally assuming the worst.

"No the student in question is not dead or I would have known yet he is not here"

"Speak clearly Albus" Moody threatened

"The student in question is currently unknown and so are his whereabouts "

"What is his name I can find him and this is the first time I am hearing of this"

"I believe that this student was of young harry age group and the reason why I can't tell or in fact know who he is because he is protected by the same enchantment that I erected upon the potter home years ago, Fidelus charm"

"So it is simple matter find the secret keeper and get him to talk"

"It is not easy we do not know who or whom it is all it needs to be secret keeper is that he/she needs to be magical "

"You are all forgetting the important question what will we do once we find him/her as far as I know he is currently wanted by the whole wizarding world if what you are implying that he is responsible for" I spoke to all

'With Voldermort confirmed dead and not because of me he was no longer someone to be feared and had in the general perception become mortal and some had even said that my becoming the boy who lived had been the dark lord plan from the beginning and the mark on my forehead was cutting curse made on purpose as a brand of shame.'

I gave it as much attention as I did before I ignored it completely while Ron had broken our friendship on account me not being the boy-who-lived anymore.

I had cursed him with starvation curse which had made him pig out even more and Neville had commented that Ron had always been a fair-weather friend to which hermoine had remained silent.

"That student's will get the kiss definitely I will ensure it more than 900 years of wizarding history and artifacts lost and Harry have you been using your cloak recently I haven't seen it even once in the past few months"

"No Headmaster "

'I gritted my teeth with the whole wizarding world uphevel I had all but forgotten about it until one day Fred and George had asked to borrow it for a prank and I had found it missing.'

" I think someone has stolen it from my trunk"

I hadn't expected for Dumbeldore to almost run around the table and grab my shoulders and shake me.

"Are you sure my boy?" He asked no longer he was calm, he was angry and agitated.

"Yes" I replied calmly as i could muster at the moment.

"Then this is a grave issue I am now certain that this man has united the three hollows sorry Harry for not telling but this was something that the world believing that it was fiction is the best"

"The 3 hollows ?" I asked 'it sounded ominous

"The deathly hallows" Dumbeldore added to his earlier statement.

I heard a shriek from the weasleys and most adults and children the only one who did not react the same were me and hermoine.

"Albus do you mean to say those things were real" Moody demanded his wooden leg tapping against the ground.

"Unfortunately yes,

Harry here is the last of the potter line which was descended from the pervells and so was Voldermort and I believe that most of you heard of prank where my wand was lost I assumed that it was a prank and expected it to turn up in a day or two but now i think it had a sinister purpose for my wand was the unbeatable wand as was Harry's cloak and the stone was set in the Gaunt family ring."

"What the hell are you all talking about gaunt pervell hollows none of those make any sense?"

"Harry my boy, our opponent is the Master of Death "

Meanwhile in a certain hotel

Medea, The witch of betrayal eyed her new body which had been constructed for her it was for the lack of a better work perfect.

It didn't have any extra appendages or anything special not even her ears were pointed or had any sort of special trail to distinguish it from other humans.

It was so ordinary and yet so beautiful for years she had studied alchemy and other arms even learnt how to create and maintain homunculus yet her body was nearly on par with any human born child.

The only difference was that her circuits were damaged but a few sentences of divine words fixed them within seconds and she feel her reserves growing by the time she felt almost she summoned her noble phantasm and cut her connection the wizard who summoned her.

In the normal course she would have set the place on fire and then hunted for a new master or died of prana exhaustion.

She didn't.

She sat down on the couch in the room and read through the girmores scattered around each one maybe not as great as one's in her lifetime but they held knowledge and from what she undeniably been was a magus and she was proud of it.

There were spells curses portions magical beasts some of them which she had seen or used in her lifetime and yet there were others which delved into the darker aspects binding and anchoring a phoenix which was extinct and yet it was what all could be done with one.

She had never known that phoenix could be used to torture humans or even turn humans into mindless fanatic puppets without uttering a single spell or sealing a one them into a human and killing him when the phoenix was reborn.

It wasn't dark it was evil.

In the same vein there were books to heal all.

Remove all afflictions create magical beasts raise unicorns and pegasi.

Turn a tempest into a gentle breeze.

Give power of speech to all and sentience ,conscience.

Make rain in desert and allow it flow perpetually.

Protecting the ones you love with power of nature.

Crafting gardens and villas worthy of gods in seconds.

So much knowledge, as magus from age of gods she knew all of them and yet found familiarity.

There was no surprise but hardly any magus had been altruistic.

She had heard of magus helping their homes and around claiming them to be gifts of god and people had believed it.

But most had just helped and left during her lifetime her father had regularly met them but as she had grown up and blossomed her father had forbidden them as she was magus as well and it wasn't proper that she be acquainted with other magi who held no title or land but simply took joy in their craft and what had that led to.

Her future cursed as plaything of the gods.

Loneliness

Witch ,was all she ever was.

The boy who had summoned her was a novice but a genuine wizard not a magus she had seen him cast without a conduit of any sort it was independent of Gaia and Alaya anything he changed would be a foreign object as long as wanted.

It was weird all things that most humans wanted were in these books and yet his desire/wish could not be achieved by said tomes.

His wish was to go home as he said.

Yet it was impossible to achieve by any known means for the grail chose the ones whose wishes were simple yet impossible to do.

She had read most of his tomes and the knowledge made her curious about her host.

She could feel her curiosity piqued.

there was so much to learn as far as she could detect with her scrying spells was that he was alone.

There was none like him.

She meditated was he a heroic spirit in disguise.

His words earlier denoted that his life was under threat but from the knowledge gained she could tell it wasn't from this world's associations or even church.

It was from her 'The heroic spirits' or the ones in this war.

It was amusing.

In that light his attempt to bind her had been justified.

She immediately turned used her magic and created a pigeon familiar from thin air and let it loose.

The bird flew and found her master's summoner in an educational institution reading instructions and solving problems it looked so ordinary yet she double checked and surprise found that everything was genuine he was actually studying this world knowledge and had neither disdain nor agenda.

His classmates freely spoke with him and teachers praised him for his work.

It was a simple life.

You can fake many things but you can't fake genuine interest and desire.

He played sports and had friends who appreciated him.

Soon she got tired of observing him it was such a unmagus type of living that she couldn't bear to see it.

She scouted the rest of the city and in another institituation she found a bounded field and could detect about 3 magus and 2 heroic spirits.

It was unclear.

Why did her summoner live so away from the rest of the magi ?

They were all his age if it was his true age?

She had just to hang around for few hours until she realized the identity of the archer's magus and how the other magus looked at the girl magus with a look of concentration and strangely his servant was in the premises but couldn't see it and then there was another who was a vessel for her fate to die.

As decided yet the girl wistfully gazed at the boy as if her was her entire universe her oasis in the desert.

It was so much more the boy was wary of the girl yet made no moves against or in support.

The girl looked disturbed and yet carried a stoic face.

This age was amusing to the extreme.

She gazed internally as she saw just that one servant class was left.

Assassin

She could summon it.

But did she want to.

it was unnecessary and it would drive a wedge between her and master.

As she gathered her prana to summon her servant she needed no catalyst.

A thought came to her mind the grail wasn't capable of granting her neither was she interested in battle. So what would she accomplish?

Counter Guardian Emiya was troubled since his summoning he had neither seen hair or hide of his past self and even the locations which had been defining moments in his life, getting his heart pierced by lancer did not occur.

Neither did Rin expend any gems to recreate his heart.

All of this was of primary importance to him.

And then there was the attack on lancer which had relieved him of his noble phantasm for a few hours.

The style was symbolic of his father the magus killer yet Rin wasn't attacked.

But a seed of doubt had also made his way in his heart.

Like Lancer gained back his noble phantasm after a few hours it created a paradox for a few moments a lancer without a lance and he had got it a back in his possession as it was his property.

Was his effort to kill his past self was for naught as he had become Gaia's property or puppet just as the noble phantasm returned so would he maybe it was a curse that all those bear the name Emiya would be cursed.

Maybe the grail this time wasn't corrupted or maybe he could get a wish the possibilities were there and he got something that he had lost a long time ago.

Hope

Later they had tracked and sort been on guard duty outside his house Rin justifying that in the fight Illya had deliberately mentioned the name of a non-combatant civilian and this was great place to catch her off guard and doubted that Assasin who had come to their rescue earlier would be present this time.

They had waited I had seen a unfamiliar person a boy his past self's age blonde like Saber enter the house while Rin had taken a nap and had told her not to wake her up unless Illya made an appearance.

I waited and soon Illya was there with Beserker I came closer to the house yet my field was obstructed I could her Illya shout to kill them all though a broken wall and then there was a clash.

I saw Saber battling Beserker and she obsrtucted him from making wide movements as I saw my younger self rushing into the fight and instead of throwing himself in front of her he instead tried to fight him head on.

I watched surprised the other person whom I had seen was out of my field of vision.

And then I saw Illy ready to deliver a monolouge when I saw that she had been turned mute her eyes darting to the left and right before settling on something inside the house.

Meanwhile Beserker froze for a second before my younger self manged to drive a woodern reinforced shinai into the mouth and through the back of his neck

almost killing him before saber delivered the killing blow driving her invisible excalibur through his heart

killing one of his lives.

I was sure that they were done for when I heard Illya who had regained her vocal cords and ordered him to stand down before making a shocking statement.

Castor was allied with Shiro.

How and Why?

Impossible didn't even begin to describe it.

I was getting more curious and I was ready to move forward when I heard Rin.

"Hey Archer what happened?"

"Beserker attacked"

"What why didn't you wake me I could have helped"

"It wasn't necessary they defended themselves well"

"They?"

"Your classmate Emiya Shiro is a magus and fellow participant for this war?

What should we do Rin?

Should we elimanate the competiton? " I asked 'I knew she wouldn't do it but anyway'

"Don't be absurb I will not kill my classmate and how did I not know that he was a magus in my territory.

Why do I ask, Kirei and that explains all?"

"Anyway we shall approach him and ally with him after all he is my classmate and I doubt he is a full-fledged magus if I couldn't detect him?"

"I agree"

"Astralize I shall approach them and do not act unless you are certain that I might be in harm's way we need all the help for this war and he is the best option out there"

I said nothing and followed her command.

She approached the house and I saw Saber ready to skewer her in half and Rin ready to throw jewels at her face when she tripped it was unexpected and yet it helped as Saber sword passed her head in the next swing managed to pin her to the ground.

As I watched Rin began sweet talking her way to Shiro who entered my sight and I felt glad that at least something I knew was happening the way I remembered it.

Hermoine Granger was the brightest witch of the generation her marks and the teachers glowing recommendations spoke for her and she had no equal not even the ravens of ravenclaw were a match for her.

She frowned

It was a nagging feeling that whenever she thought that she had no equal she would unconsciously grit her teeth as though there was someone but whom she couldn't remember.

In class she got the same feeling after accomplishing any task or receiving her praise her eyes would stray to an empty seat on the Ravenclaw side which was abandoned by the rest of the ravens it was as if they were keeping a spot for someone who was there and yet none of them could remember when asked.

After the revelation that a student has been hiding under fidelus she had seen Dumbeldore usher harry and Sirius away to discuss something important in another room while she and the rest had discussed and came to know about the story of the three brothers she had thought of dismissing it until she realized that pervells were real and Harry himself was a true descendent and the mirror of erased was their creation.

It lent credence to the story.

The other ravens were sometimes keeping a single chair empty on the study table in the library or the great hall.

She had noticed it and immediately informed Dumbledore who had awarded her 20 points for observation.

She like the rest wanted to catch this person and hold him accountable for his crimes yet at the same time her gut feeling told her that if it came back she would no longer be happy.

She had before coming to Hogwarts had no friends and had tried to one up other bright students and show how much smarter she was in front of them and for that reason she had joined Gryffindor and been a part of the ravenclaw study group although most of her year mates did attend it from different houses.

Study groups were after all for idiots who couldn't do their homework or assignment s on their own and her notes were the best.

So she was surprised no shocked when she Ron of all people join the study group it had been weeks since the spat and Ron had abandoned them she had initially believed that Ron had feelings for her and maybe they had a future but Ron had feelings only for himself.

His constant moaning and groaning about literally everything had made her pull her hair.

Her rose tinted view about him had shattered and she had come to realize that there was no future there.

Apart from Ron Neville and Luna had become friends and had mostly been helping each other out

When she made some discreet inquiries she had heard that they had become friends after a classmate had introduced while nobody could remember the said classmate doubly suspicious.

The most information that she got was from the kitchens where the house elf's were aware that a student was missing but didn't report as the staff might know of it and his physical description was obtained 5'11 in height black hair , eyes athletic built very intelligent and they even reminded her that she had once ranted in the kitchens how that boy was scoring better marks than her and she wanted nothing more to defeat him and she had heard that the boy was the prime candidate for Perfect's positon and later for Head boy as he was peerless and she had heard it from Mccgonall herself.

The only thing that she did not know was the boy's name which eluded everyone including the house-elf's. The goblins had mentioned that they had never had such a student registered as an account holder as the customers even under fidelus needed access to their accounts.

The whole situation was terribly annoying.

I saw Rin and Archer making their presence known as they both shifted their base of operations in front of my eyes to the Emiya house.

Shiro always liked company in his house but at this stage he was doubtful of sharing even a room with a sly fox as Rin was a good thing.

Archer as per his character or nature came and began criticizing everything in sight though he was slightly unnevered when Shiro mentioned his desire to become a doctor and save people.

I doubted that Archer had ever thought that becoming a doctor was important he had wanted to fight different evil magus be an excellent repairman and abandon all in the name of the goal.

I remembered a story from my real life when I was a kid, where an evil guy was there and he kidnapped the heroine so that he could marry her.

The hero fought across all the minions of the enemy and ultimately killed the bad guy and saved the girl.

I had at that time asked my mother why didn't he just find the guy directly and kill him and save her and come back why did he need to kill all the bad guys.

She had smiled and told me if he had done that a new evil guy would take his place and nothing would change.

So he had to uproot the evil from the base or else it was all for naught.

Archer during his lifetime and beyond had ended up doing the same thing and thus for all efforts were washed away.

He was never remembered nor acknowledged he didn't inspire people to be better.

The people who were saved by him thought and believed that a stronger monster had taken their earlier monster's place and they never felt at peace or safe.

Apart from that I was surprised that neither Rin or Archer could detect me if I stayed still but I doubted it would be for long and I walked away from the house through the open front door.

For today I had enough excitement.

As I walked under the invisibility spell I noticed a couple of familiars outside the house peering in a crow familiar was among them which was frantically looking here and there.

How I noticed it was the only crow with red eyes.

I tried to pry into its thoughts with a verbal word legimenns and got a brief image of castor before it faded the crow looked agitated and furious I guess that castor noticed my intrusion and was now curious.

This brought me to the realization that castor had escaped her bindings and regained her magic it was bad for everyone I knew she believed me when I said that the grail war was a farce.

But would she try to kill me or not.

Frankly my survival hedged 70/30 and most likely she had most likely cut the connection although there wasn't much to depend on.

Whatever

I summoned her and I had to deal with her and some of my books and other magical artifacts were still there I might as well salvage it probably she would have left already that too was a possibility.

I ran to my house my invisibility spell holding through.

I reached my room and I rang the bell a courtesy if possible or to let her run away if she wanted I doubted she wanted to face me.

I waited for a 5 seconds before opening the door.

I walked in the room was in better condition than I had left it for the books were stacked on top of each other instead of lying here and there.

A few soft drink cans on the table and there was Castor sitting on my couch reading from my books while making notes using my parchment and quill (my old school supplies).

I knew she had realized that I was back but was ignoring in favor of reading the book.

By the reflection from the glass table it was 5th edition of the monsters book of monsters.

I went to fridge picked a took out some lemonade and drew one of the books from the shelves and began reading.

It was a comfortable silence.

She said nothing neither did I.

I could hear a…..

"Well I you are being awfully quiet for a wizard whose enchantments were broken and the one to break them is right in front you and stop trying to act like you are reading I you haven't turned the same page in 4 minutes"

"So what should I say, Oh you broke my spell what should I do I should try to bind you again and end up blowing my room and causing mass scale damage no thank you.

No one can bind a heroic spirit forever and my spell would have broken the moment you would have left this island seeing that it failed even before you left my room is sad but not unexpected. "

"Oh you are so sure of my strength aren't you overestimating me "

"With someone of your strength I would rather overestimate and blow up a continent than underestimate and be squashed like a bug"

"Hahahha you amuse me young wizard"

"I am surprised that your kind survived to this age even merlin was a magus and the ones who practiced magic before him willing bonded to Gaia and became a part of nature. "

I raised an eyebrow.

'So that was the history of why wizards did not exist here, I felt no horror or shock it wasn't related to me'

"I am unfamiliar with that history neither do I have any intention being a part of someone garden decoration. Why did you bring this up?"

"Your existence is an affront to Gaia, I should kill you "

"I would advise not acting on that I do not take to threats kindly"

"Why you said yourself what can an ant do against me" she smiled as both her legs touched the ground and she raised one leg and placed it on another similar to a British person's sitting position compared to the American figure four position.

" An ant if enters the ear of an elephant can drive it insane"

"Hmm…yet it might only be possible as it is so far beneath its notice but you are not so, aren't you're intriguing "

"Thanks for the compliments but why are you still here no offence but this is no place for royalty?"

"Oh trying to get rid of me are you most masters would like to have me close to them and sometimes even when they have glanced at my face yet you have been trying to get rid of me even before my summoning "

I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh don't act so surprised I wouldn't be a magus from the age of gods if I couldn't discern your motives from the time of my summoning"

"Hn so what now ?" 'I wanted to add that when will you leave but that would have been too presumptuous'

"Soon little wizard I will"

"If you desire I could get you on a flight to your home town and if you want company I am willing to come along as an escort and guide"

"Oh.. how old fashioned. what was the modern word for this behaviour called gentlemanly or chivalrous….. Hahahha I never thought that someone would use for me especially one who knows my history " She smiled through the veil over her face.

"Take it whichever way you want"

"Umm So what do you plan to do"

"I am not keen to share "

"Oh" "tell me yourself or should I draw it out of your mind? "

"I believe that you might be tired please rest and you can leave for your home town tomorrow"

"Changing the topic are you, very well I shall not ask of your plans but tell what do you think about me? " As pulled back her veil and allowed me to look at her face.

I was surprised not by her beauty but by her youth she spoke like a mature woman but her appearance was of a 16-17 year old teen.

"You look young I am honoured that you allowed me glance at your visage"

"That doesn't answer, does my face compel you to lust and desire, do you feel that a simple smile of mine could make you willing to do the impossible, tell me "

"Queen I do acknowledge that many men would fall at your feet to do your bidding but for me the only commands I will follow are either the one who becomes my wife or my mother"

"Hmm so should I marry you … hmm" she teased

" Queen I know you have children older than me, so please refrain"

"Hah Do you think that I do not know the fate of my descendants upon this earth your words attempt and dance on the edge of truth I initially thought that you didn't wish to anger me but now I believe that you hold no malice you have a pure soul one that seeks not to harm others out of spite a boy like you wouldn't have survived his 7th name day in my age."

"Yes that is true I wouldn't "

I tried to look at the clock it was late I needed to sleep or else it would be impossible for me wake up tomorrow.

"Oh I Queen I was truly delighted to have this conversation with you and would willingly speak with you further but I sadly the night has fallen I need rest so please excuse me" As gave a small bow and tried to run to my bed I had barely turned the knob of my door.

When I heard a breath upon the back of my neck

"Oh wizard trying to run away are you? I grant you your rest, only because you will be indulging me further tomorrow " she spoke and added

"So sleep tight we have a long day ahead"

"Good night " I muttered as I closed the door behind me and flopped on the bed as dreams claimed me.

A/n –

In case you are wondering how Medea is acting so brash and is not subservient she has cut her connection to the command spells only and is still draining prana and both Dante and her know of it.

A modern magus is no match for an age of gods magus and a wizard who hasn't even completed his Hogwards education is even less.

For the sake of the story I have created that wizards existed before the age of gods and first magus lived and were druids who were attuned to nature with the age of gods in progress the were the first to go extinct as Gaia compelled them to merge with her for greater power and conscience in the human realm.

That's it ….

Give me reviews for your review's inspire me to write more…

Procaticjolt -signing off


	5. Chapter 5

Updates are slow, and grammar is not perfect but it is mostly legible.

Disclaimer: I don't own either FSN or HP.

_**Stolen**_

_**I woke up with my face buried in cushions and I could hear grumbling from my stomach.**_

_**Serves me right to avoid confrontation with Castor who probably was doing God knows what.**_

_**Getting up and pulling the curtains off the windows I let the sun rays in.**_

_**For once why was I even participating in the war I could have simply gone to the clock tower and sold my command seals to the highest bidder that would get me lots of cash but would it help me get home?**_

_**My way out of this place was possible by the assistance of just one person like in Hp world the veil of death implied that people died or were transported otherwise but in any case they escaped the world they were in. Similarly I needed to escape but the one holding the ticket out of here was.**_

_**Zeltrich or whatever he was called**_

_**Kistenwich Swashennorg Zeltrich maybe the name was incorrect but in my mind I knew this was the only one who could help me.**_

_**The Wizard of the Kaleidoscope**_

_**Whom I doubted would let me out of this world just because I said ' Please ' or offered him money or any of the HP world's artifacts.**_

_**Like Castor said I was an aberration.**_

_**The Magus Association would rather kill me and experiment on my body than help me out. I was a certified candidate for sealing designation of the highest order having not only being a human from another world but also able to travel to this dimension without the help of Zeltrich. **_

_**There was going to be definitely be a bounty on my head whether I liked it or not.**_

_**So I wanted, No I needed to catch his attention and the best place was this war, his co-creation.**_

_**With those thoughts I walked to the washroom got ready and was ready to face the world and Castor.**_

_**I opened the door and walked in and saw Castor sitting on the dining table wearing a yellow summer dress with a cup of coffee in one hand with the Today's paper strewn on the table and two slices of buttered toast which she was eating.**_

_**She looked up and saw me.**_

_**I saw her.**_

" _**Hi " she said**_

"_**..Hi" I replied. My response was a bit dry and nervous**_

'_**I do not entertain house guests especially if they are heroic spirits with a penchant for destroying things.'**_

"_**So what are you going to do today? she asked/ordered.**_

"_**I will meet up with my friend Emiya and find a way to end this war I gave a thought about it and If you wish to have glorious honor battle which will be remembered by Magus and history everywhere I would like to invite you to our plan"**_

"_**Why… Why does it sound like a suicidal plan with a high chance for my death, tell me" she smiled indulgently**_

"_**We have to eventually face off against an unbeatable foe I would like to have at least one legendary magus on our side to even the odds"**_

"_**If you are talking about Hercules he isn't so tough just kill the master, problem solved or is there someone else that you want my assistance against" **_

"_**The heroic spirit I need your assistance against is the former king of Uruk, Gilgamesh popularly known as King of heroes"**_

_**I eyed her as she had placed the coffee cup down and stared at me it continued for a least 10 seconds before she got up and shouted.**_

"_**ARE YOU INSANE, THERE IS NO WAY I AM FACING AGAINST THAT HEROIC SPIRIT.**_

_**I WILL LEAVE THIS CITY BY THE NEXT FLIGHT AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE "**_

"_**Please calm down, Gilgamesh wasn't known for his proficiency in magic surely it…"**_

"_**No … no chance I am not dying again and not after getting such a splendid body."**_

_**I stared at her silently imploring her to explain further what she meant by that.**_

" _**I mean human body not a homunculus body you can't imagine what you have done although I had do minor repairs to this but I am now a fully flesh and blood human I can say this is the closest thing to a second chance in life that I can get and I am not wasting not when I have a way out if dare try to force me you will pay" she threatened **_

"_**Alright I will not, the next flight will leave in 4 hours I suggest you start packing while I arrange for transport"**_

"_**That's it you are not going to force me to stay you have your command seals still ? "**_

"_**Against a magus like you it is as good as not having any, if I had a chance I would have left too but these seals" As raised my right hand to show her the command seals.**_

"_**I am participant who will have to participate because of these I can't transfer them to someone else because the only person who I trust is easily manipulated and the moment I am under the scanner they will come after me like wolves in pursuit of prey" **_

"_**Oh you are no prey but no predator either" Castor chuckled**_

"_**And is that supposed to make me happy" I asked**_

"_**No" she smiled**_

_**Grimmauld Place**_

_**Harry had just had a harrowing meeting, since the revelation that there was a single person who was responsible for all this mess had been major headache for him.**_

_**He didn't know who had the great idea of leaking that news to the prophet but now every single wizard, witch, goblin, werewolf was demanding blood.**_

_**The heading of the Prophet read:-**_

_**DAILY PROPHET**_

"_**A NEW DARK LORD FOUND"  
by Rita Skeeter**_

_**Recently in a meeting in an undisclosed location the damning truth was revealed. This war which is being fought by Wizards and Witches of the magical world against every other magical creature has been the doings of a New Dark lord who has been named Lord Death.**_

_**The Lord Death had successfully crumbled the economy of the entire wizarding world through his actions and does not discriminate between both pureblood and muggleborn.**_

_**One of my sources had this to say**_

"_**I didn't understand why did he do this? Did he hate purebloods but muggleborns have also been equally affected along with every single sentient magical beast and creature when I realized what he wanted to happen, just look around every single magical is out to kill each other and I realized what he wanted.**_

_**He wants extinction of the wizarding race if magical creatures die he would see it as a bonus. He's mad dangerous and powerful and we need to kill him on the spot he is not one that deserves even a trial"**_

_**It is still under speculation the perpetrator's gender but majority have come and assured that it is the work of a vile man.**_

_**But this begs the question where is he now?**_

_**After such a drastic attack why hasn't he struck again? Many fear that he is bidding his time to launch a much bigger attack which will result in unimaginable loss of life.**_

_**We need a savior.**_

_**Who will save us from this new threat?**_

_**Can Dumbeldore save us or will it be the Potter boy both hailed as saviors yet has done anything.**_

_**From the same source I have heard that Dumbeldore wants to deal with it the same way dealt against Gindewald stay neutral until he strikes at home or in case of You-know –who to do nothing.**_

_**His champion the Boy-who-lived hasn't lived up to his name, can he save us ?; I hope not that boy has done nothing worth mentioning and has been losing his own families treasures.**_

_**Many believe that he has lost his marbles.**_

_**But we know for certain the truth.**_

_**The new Dark Lord has no followers yet is unable to be traced additionally he was the one responsible for the destruction of the hall of prophecies to avoid any wizard from knowing his weakness but by this he has revealed to us that there is a prophecy of his fall and we shall tear the sky and earth until we find it and display it to you all so that such a threat can never ever be born.**_

_**In case of further information read the article on page 6. He tore the paper and tossed it to the ground**_

"_**Harry my boy" I heard Dumbledore speak as tried to avoid him. There was no way I was taking part in this.**_

"_**Please my boy the world needs you "**_

"_**I am done find someone else"**_

"_**Harry what would your parents think of your attitude? "**_

"_**If they loved me for myself not because I was going to off Voldemort, Then I am sure they would be pleased"**_

"_**Harry this not about the damage to the wizarding world it is far more serious than that and had you not been directly related to it wouldn't have even approached you"**_

"_**Related?"**_

"_**The Hallows, Harry you as the Pervell that cloak is your right"**_

"_**Do you think I care?"**_

"_**It's not about that, it's about heritage and history and allowing evil to get away from justice"**_

"_**Why haven't you mentioned yet that how the perpetrator has jumped the veil?"**_

"_**How did you know that?" Dumbledore was caught off-guard**_

_**For the first time he smirked "I have been doing some self-study, being pathetic at Occumency I tried learning Legimenns and frankly I am shocked that Mungadungus Flecher knows more about this than me. "**_

"_**Harry it is necessary that the cloak is back in your possession" **_

"_**Not the wand or stone?"**_

"_**Harry the cloak should be held by only a descendent of Pervell while stone belongs to Gaunt line which is dead and I doubt you will be keen to have a stone which is no different from the mirror Erised, while the wand I can only say that the boy had defeated my and stolen my so he is by right its owner and you know its bloody history sooner or later he will use it to kill and I only hope it is not a massacre"**_

"_**So we are acting against just because he has those three baubles, I don't believe it get Aurors to find him I am done "**_

"_**Harry…"**_

_**Harry moved out of the room and slammed the door in Dumbledore's face.**_

_**As Dumbledore face held a grim look.**_

_**-xxxxx-**_

_**Hotel Atrium**_

_**Fyuuki City**_

_**In case, my earlier heart to heart with castor to help me with the war somehow made her feel something and make her sacrifice her freedom to be by my side and fight against the king of heroes you will be surprised that it was not so.**_

_**As 4 hours later I was waving her goodbye as she sat in the fight out of Fuukyi city to Greece I knew that now it was all on me it was stupid of me to mention the Gil.**_

_**Who in their right mind would think of facing unless he has a death wish or a legitimate reason.**_

_**I could have simply told her it was a dangerous opponent and then let them face each other or even allowed her to stay at my place and if Gil came knocking she could defend the fort or even injure him but anyway both cases left a bad taste in my mouth and now it was pointless as her plane disappeared into the clouds.**_

_**I picked my phone and called.**_

"_**Hey Shiro"**_

"_**Hey Dante are you alright ?"**_

"_**What happened?"**_

"_**I was worried since we faced Illya I didn't anything from you I was even unsure that you reached your home safely I thought of going to your home when I remembered that I don't have your address"**_

"_**Yeah I am drifter buddy I do not have permanent residence ."**_

"_**So live in trailer truck or under the bridge"**_

"_**Nah I live in a hotel even if its costly the room service, swimming pool and view makes it worth every single yen I spend on it"**_

" _**So that why you didn't want Saber to stay with you anyway the war is getting more serious I would invite you to stay at my place already but another master is rooming in with me we can have a fighting chance in this war"**_

"_**Shiro, you have another master with you? What the hell! Did you mention me by any chance?"**_

"_**No it never came up she doesn't know you."**_

"_**It will be better that way anyway I will not be coming to your residence and sending a carton full of pre prepared portions for all purposes and take care while handling, as some of them are equal to a liquid bomb if the vial is cracked"**_

"_**Huh …"**_

"_**And Shiro, we will save the innocents in this city you just keep the magus and her Servant in check "**_

"_**Oh okay.. Wait"**_

_**As I hanged up the call.**_

'_**What should I do now? ' I thought as I apparated back to my room.**_

_**-xxx-**_

_**Shiro Emiya wasn't stupid.**_

_**He knew his friend knew something but he couldn't spend time on it every single day a life was getting lost Today's paper had the news that 10 people had died already.**_

_**One of them even happened to be a student of his school.**_

_**It galled him and made him hate those magus even more always whenever a magus was present somewhere people died and it was worse that innocents were the first victims the only people who survive and thrive were those whose souls were just as black as the magus themselves.**_

_**It was Evil and Evil breeds Evil.**_

'_**Against something like that ;'**_

'_**What could he do?'**_

'_**What should he do?'**_

_**Now all he could do was focus on what was in front of him.**_

_**Rin**_

_**Tohsaka Rin. A magus. The second owner of this city.**_

_**A girl who by her sharp tongue had made her way into his home. **_

_**Her heroic spirit who had glared at him from the moment he had laid his eyes upon him and sneaked glances at Saber when she was not looking.**_

_**On top of that he was an Archer who used Chinese swords while the Grail war usually only brought forth western heroes made it even more suspicious.**_

_**He should have felt anger or jealousy at that guy and how he offhandedly made statements which were unrelated to the situation as if he was gauging his response but he felt nothing neither anger nor hate just pity for the hero who rebuked him.**_

_**He spoke**_

' _**Of how being a hero is a worthless goal or how one person cannot save everyone.'**_

_**Both of them were my childhood dreams but now I didn't feel just as strongly about them in the sense that what type and kind of hero I wanted to be.**_

_**A doctor who saves lives is a hero,**_

_**An architect who builds homes is a hero,**_

_**A parent who protects and loves their child is hero,**_

_**A lawyer who defends the innocent is a hero,**_

_**A farmer who grows gain for his family and his village is a hero,**_

_**A soldier who fights for his country is a hero,**_

_**A mother who is ready to face anything to protect her child is a hero.**_

_**By these standards was a magus considered a hero?**_

_**The unwritten definition of a magus was**_

" _**A creature which may or may not be born human existing for the sole purpose of fulfillment of its selfish desire and had no problem sacrificing entire races, species including its own for the probability of achievement of its goals" **_

_**The answer had given his perspective a complete 180 for he had realized something he had known earlier but now the image in his mind had changed.**_

_**By becoming a magus could he save anyone? He could definitely be a better killer was that what he wanted.**_

_**In the fire he remembered was his wish to save everyone or to put everyone out of their misery so that he could no longer hear their screams.**_

_**For the first time since then he had cried all day and night his ideals had cracked and his soul felt a little lighter.**_

_**Saving everyone**_

_**Heroes both real and fake always save the innocent and only if they have no choice do they kill the villain. Sometimes the villain would boast of how the judiciary was in his pocket and he would be out in days if not weeks and the hero would turn around draw a gun and shoot him in the forehead multiple times.**_

_**Evil should never be allowed to grow.**_

_**He did see movies where the Villain would fund orphanages; give scholarships build medical schools but all this would be a cover for the human trafficking operations, illegal experiments, slavery, drugs manufacturing etc.**_

_**The action of doing a good deed was unimportant and meaningless unless the intent behind it was pure.**_

_**The hero in these cases would never hesitate to kill them.**_

_**He would not allow the evil to grow, to exist just so that the good things associated with him are allowed to continue.**_

_**Evil will not do good unless it has an ulterior motive which might be interpreted as good but will never be.**_

_**The world is full of black white and grey.**_

_**Grey does not mean something black and white. It means a seeking repentance for inaction for allowing bad things to happen due to fear among other reasons.**_

_**A person kills another and then submits himself to the law.**_

_**A person saves a child from dying and later the same child turns evil, he should never feel regret for actions of his past as his intention was pure and later if he has to kill the same child turned man, he should not hesitate for he is not killing the child he saved but the man who kills and will kill.**_

_**Aalya and Gaia were meaningless they held no threat for one who wishes to save innocent for both symbolize the world and the world is never in support of evil.**_

_**It is balance.**_

_**Regardless of the situation he hadn't seen Sakura and Taiga had mentioned that she was visiting relatives in another city but that was unusual from what he knew the entire Matou family was based in Fyuuki city and Sakura had once mentioned that she no family apart from Shinji.**_

'_**To which he had stated that she was his family and he was hers.'**_

_**To which her cheeks colored red and later when his brain had caught up with his mouth had realized what he had said and thought of apologizing but that had stopped when he had seen Sakura shed tears, smile and say.**_

"_**Thank you"**_

_**It was so sincere that I didn't regret the words it even once neither now nor ever.**_

_**Hotel Atrium**_

_**Fyuuki City**_

_**I eyed my room the preparations needed to be made.**_

_**With Castor out of the country one part of the plan of stopping the grail from manifesting was successful until Kirei or Gil found out and devised a way around it.**_

_**Apart from that the two major players who would give their all were Matou and Ezinbern both of whom had powerful servants at their disposal.**_

_**Kirei wouldn't participate yet.**_

_**Thankfully Assassin wasn't summoned or active according to my information.**_

'_**Should I mount an attack on Matou residence?' I thought and realized that I might harm Sakura although rider might save her.**_

_**Shiro would recognize me and any assistance I can get would be impossible.**_

_**I thought a bit more as idea came to my mind and I chuckled darkly.**_

_**Ezinbern Castle - Germany**_

_**Old Man Acht rarely received mail and it far more unusual when the mail bore the seal of both Clock tower and The Church.**_

_**He eyed the flimsy piece of paper as he read each line and with every single line his temper grew until he smashed his fist against the nearest wall rendering it to smithereens.**_

"_**How dare they?**_

_**Who do they think they are?**_

_**Have they forgotten who I am?"**_

_**He raged as he threw the paper into the fireplace.**_

_**As the paper burned a few words were barely legible before they were claimed by fire.**_

"_**By the order of Queen of Clock tower and the Holy Church the Ezinbern family has been disqualified from participating in the Holy Grail War and their champion will surrender their command seals to the church"**_

"_**This letter is in response to a complaint by Matou Zouken on the subject of manipulation and confounding the holy grail further using a non-human participant in the war twice; the complaint which has been approved by the current overseer of the war Kirei Kotomine who is also the onsite representative of the church"**_

_**The paper burned a bit more and the words disappeared off the paper like a mirage as the paper turned to ash.**_

_**Gilgamesh stared at the sunset from his throne in the church the past couple of days were eventful to the extreme.**_

_**The sudden prana attack which had left Kirei paralyzed for hours and to him minutes was completely unusual of any magus as all that prana had been directly absorbed into the earth making it recovery impossible.**_

_**There hadn't been any sign of his Saber yet he had sensed saber being summoned in this world immediately after the prana attack and before that was the attack on that mutt.**_

_**A noble phantasm stolen**_

_**He had laughed at the mutt and the mutt had glared until in his presence the weapon returned back to its current user.**_

_**He had proceeded to simply gaze when he heard a report of a fight near the local school he had felt the current Archer fighting against Rider while they had assistance from Assassin it was curious how the assassin could mask its presence from a king yet it was oddly correct.**_

_**Then another conflict at a residence Berserker made his appearance and fought against Saber he was away so he couldn't discern the identity of servant of the sword.**_

_**And now there was silence it was like the lull before a storm.**_

_**Yet it felt strange.**_

_**The feeling he had had since 4 years it was similar to a trespasser entering his kingdom but he would never concern himself with the coming and goings of peasants.**_

_**The stranger moved though his kingdom never living or being at one place**_

_**There was discord, something foreign was present, it neither held the divinity that he possessed nor held malice that deserved his wrath.**_

_**His garden had been defiled and he didn't know who was the culprit.**_

_**It made him furious it was definitely the work of a God who had sent this seed of chaos.**_

_**Whatever it shall be and belong it would it dare to show its face to the King and then it will exist no more.**_

_**REMUS LUPIN**_

_**Remus was different.**_

_**In world where magic was everything he was an exceptional and everyone knew it.**_

_**Remus Lupin was educated and had been an educator had also served as a professor for the most prominent or the only school in Scotland.**_

_**If we go backwards in his history we can see from the most recent to the beginning.**_

_**He had taught at Hogwarts.**_

_**He had been one of Dumbledore's trusted.**_

_**He had completed schooling at Hogwarts.**_

_**Hogwarts was a magical school.**_

_**He had made friends and had travelled in public.**_

_**Why was this all important?**_

_**Because; **_

_**Before all this he was a werewolf.**_

_**A monster not in control of its own limbs a threat to everyone and itself **_

_**Cursed to live a life of pain, rejection and fear.**_

_**Yet he had some semblance of a life which his fellow afflicted didn't have after all during his schooling and after Dumbledore had never invited another like him.**_

_**He was an experiment whether he could survive without making more of his kind and he had not during neither afterwards he had never turned anyone.**_

_**Severus had come close but it was in the past.**_

_**When he had begun spying for Dumbledore he had met others for when he started knowing about the world that he had been shielded from most of the meeting that he attended were such that required presence of every single werewolf regardless of criminal background and as such he had met Fernir Greyback who had openly shouted about his contribution to improve the population numbers.**_

_**The most shocking was that many were pleased.**_

_**I didn't know why.**_

_**Later after the war I came to a realization that whenever I had attended the meetings I was akin to Greyback as it was well known that I was a spy yet no one actually cared about it apart from Greyback who more or less tried to influence me to join his lord.**_

_**I had refused and fought him a couple of times every single time I had lost and only survived as the venue prevented any killings and those who broke the rule which was the only one everyone descended on him rendering him dead.**_

_**It was suicidal to fight to death in the meeting as win/loss didn't matter the only thing that mattered was survival.**_

_**Many times they met to discuss the repercussions of a new law someone or the other would suggest turning the one's responsible which would be shot down immediately.**_

_**Sometimes it was to share the wolfs bane portion together.**_

_**Yet even then I had never been invited to any family or as close to a family that you could get in this world.**_

_**It had been 2 years later after the fall that the wall between us became smaller in return I had to teach them all I knew and everything that mattered to them.**_

_**They cared neither for history nor for divination.**_

_**The only subjects that mattered were portions, defense, magical creatures which was taken with a lot of snarling as they were classified as dark and herbology.**_

_**Wizards History was worth as much yesterday's news unless it related to them.**_

_**It was selfish community everyone cared for themselves only yet they survived.**_

_**It was during one of the meetings when he had been dragged to center stage.**_

_**The 9**__**th**__** pack Alpha's had announced his name and next second he was brought forwards by two burly 6and ½ feet tall men on either side and he had no choice but to come forward.**_

"_**Remus Lupin" One of them snarled**_

"_**Yes" I replied there was no need to fear I told myself.**_

"_**We have heard that you have received Hogwarts education and also we been a lecturer for a year there"**_

"_**Yes" It was general information everyone knew it but why were they asking me.**_

"_**Starting next week you shall teach the young &amp; old of every pack here, all that you know "**_

"_**But …why?"**_

"_**Are you declining?" I heard a snarl**_

"_**No I'm not but ….Oh"**_

"_**You realize that another war is going to happen we need to be prepared and the ones among us who possess…"**_

"_**Snarl " the crowd snarled**_

"_**Magic" he spat "And Wizards"**_

"_**Will target us we need it and we do not care if you report it Dumbledore for us survival is the most of our kin is most important "**_

"_**But …" I hesitated 'I had known that many werewolves who had magic never saw the inside of a school ever human schools maybe and that too only via correspondence. Magical education was banned to them similar to goblins but they were allowed to carry wands as once being human they were considered slightly above the goblins and other races.'**_

_**But what use would that be no tutor from ministry or outside not even knock turn wizards witches would associate with them would be willing to teach a werewolf child it had become a system where the older taught the young and it wasn't in any sense wholesome.**_

_**Even Ollivander refused to sell them wands. Him being the only exception and also maybe because Dumbledore told him to while the rest obtained it from knock turn alley at exorbitant rates.**_

"_**What do you want me teach them?" I asked**_

"_**What is most important Offense" He muttered**_

_**A/N : Following are Omakes that I want to include in the story but I am indecisive which one should I include one or should I include both. (Both are full-fledged stories not short side stories)**_

_**Sunnydale Cemetery**_

"_**BOOM"**_

_**A massive dust cloud erupted as blonde teenage girl crashed through a minimum of 5 tombstones rolling and tumbling several times before coming to an abrupt stop reorinting herself and digging her feet. Dust and smoke was flying everywhere even though it was night all of it could be clearly seen by street lights.**_

_**She stood up wiped a bit of blood which was staining the edge of her lips as she eyed the evil entity before her. She was wearing jeans with a brown t-shirt and sports shoes. Her eyes never for a millisecond left her opponent who opposite to her disheveled state looked as if he had barely exerted himself. **_

_**It was strange and yet it was ridiculous.**_

_**Till date she had never matched nor met a creature that had overpowered her so easily without carrying some title and from what had noticed it was fighting her for the sake of measuring itself against and had at no point tried or even attempted to bite her which to her knowledge was abnormal.**_

_**They were predictable and stupid which was how majority of its species were yet there he was an aberration to the norm.**_

_**One. The creatures loved human blood.**_

_**Two. Her blood or rather what she was made her far more delicious than an average human.**_

_**Three. They rarely hunted their own kind unless provoked.**_

_**The thing in front of her had failed all the checkboxes. **_

_**She grit her teeth in a combination of annoyance and frustration a single strand of hair got loose and touching her cheek from the tight ponytail that she wore she quickly caught it and placed it behind her ear.**_

"_**Are you done?"**_

_**The man no creature called her stood perfectly still, with his arms crossed as he stared through the dust and gazed at her. So far, he had avoided getting a single scratch on him.**_

"_**I will dust you" She shouted**_

_**As she raised her body and ran at speeds an Olympic athlete would be jealous of to meet the challenger head on and lunged at him.**_

_**A wooden stake in her hand releasing a volley of stabs swipes and slashes. To her annoyance it effortlessly parried every single strike bare handed.**_

_**It ducked under a diagonal stab which would have gouged the eye or got buried in the skull with the force behind it and kicked her in the torso, sending her flying several feet away. **_

_**The thing didn't wait barely before she could regain her bearings it kicked her again.**_

_**She concluded that he didn't fear her and that he was cut above every other, she faced daily.**_

_**He was giving her a full condescending smirk and amused look reflected in his eyes before he turned around and walked away his unprotected back in full view but she couldn't, no wouldn't stake that bastard from behind she vowed.**_

_**She would do it definitely soon and she would do it with a smile on her face and a look of fear in his eyes she promised herself as she limped her way with an arm around her ribs back home from her nightly patrol. **_

_**μῆνιν ἄειδε θεὰ Πηληϊάδεω Ἀχιλῆος**_

_**οὐλομένην, ἣ μυρί' Ἀχαιοῖς ἄλγε' ἔθηκεν,**_

_**A boy sat at the edge of a beach the place where the noble king had stood firm and gained the acceptance of Neriad Thetis and married her.**_

_**The King had been a companion of Zeus during his youth and his son who was born was expected was prophesied to be greater than him.**_

_**The boy who was staring at the sea was the prince, he was no one.**_

_**Did he have a family or not it was not known.**_

_**Was he rich or poor that too was not known.**_

_**He bore no great looks nor wore pristine clothes a cloth was wrapped around his waist in a way that allowed maximum movement yet another cloth was tied around it for securing the cloth which served as belt.**_

_**The boy was a child barely of the age of 6 as the child gazed at the horizon as he watched another child make his way to the beach.**_

_**The other boy who came had golden hair and chiseled face as if carved out of marble a sharp nose and clothes which screamed royalty to one and all.**_

"_**Hey " The royal boy shouted**_

_**The other boy looked at him and nodded.**_

_**The boy taking it as a sign of acceptance came and sat right next to the other boy.**_

"_**You shouldn't come her alone it is not safe " the rich child spoke**_

"_**Why?" the other boy asked**_

" _**My mom says if you get too close Poseidon will pull you into the seas"**_

"_**Hmm I don't think it applies to those who rest at the beach"**_

"_**Poseidon can come on land too" The boy spoke again**_

"_**Do you fear them?"**_

"_**Who?"**_

"_**The Gods"**_

"_**No I have no fear as such I say their names directly without title"**_

"_**What about you do you fear them?"**_

"_**You can't fear something which you don't believe; exists so no fear"**_

"_**I guess we think the same "**_

" _**I am Arkchaos "**_

"_**I am Achilles "**_

_**As they both grabbed each other's forearm signally a start of new friendship.**_

_**-xxxx-**_

_**A/n :- I will be taking a break from this story meanwhile please provide me with your comments/reviews, the next story to be updated will be Avenger.**_


	6. Chapter 6

CHAOS

Stolen New Chapter

Regular Disclaimers Apply

I eyed the vast battlefield of earth, underworld and heaven.

I was reborn my body was different so was my name, in what was an fictional reality knowing the story at least in a fictional body of a fictional boy who housed a sacred gear in his body which went by the name balance breaker and using it I conquered/fought won along the forces of good be underworld earth or heaven.

I defeated Reynare, joined the Rias's peerage, fought for her, killed Freed before he could become a terror and brought the phoenix prince to his knees and his peerage.

I fought and became the master of my sacred gear defeating all who stood before neither Angel or devil could face me I fought Sairorg Bael beating him in a contest of strength and winning his friendship, became close to the Maou's and soon surpassed them in strength, speed and skill.

I fought both Ophis and Great Red and beat them and made them accept truce.

I fought Chaos Brigade and broke its back and helped devils,angels all those who were good.

I helped Kiba , Akeno and Koneko get over their issues and Xenovia Irina get over their anger I did it all and yet there was something missing I achieved the pinnacle of strength I was as strong as Great Red and our strength together could tear dimensions apart.

Yet there was something missing I later realised that even though I spent so much time effort and dedication I did not feel love for any of them neither did they.

Rias's peerage and everyone in it considered me an older brother, Irina saw me only as friend Ophis saw me as competitor and rival/friend and so did Great Red.

Rias had gone to Oxford college along with Akeno who was pursuing her doctorate.

Kiba become an actor/martial arts instructor in his own dojo and regularly funded money to orphanages.

Keneko resolved her issues with her sister and both were popular idols and had slew of offers for films.

Gasper got over his fears and became the next head of all Vampires and also made a name for himself in theatre.

Azazel became the lead scientist in space exploration and was ready to be the first fallen angel to be on Mars.

He was the first angel to actually go beyond earth's atmosphere.

Asia was on the line to become the first female devil to actually be Qatican approved who was blessed by both God and the Devil and her unfailing unbreakable devotion was acknowledged and she was offered immortality by becoming an angel if she so ever wished.

Everyone was happy and had beautiful future in front of them.

Yet it was strange it was a harem manga setting yet and I was the protagonist yet not even one of them were romantically inclined towards me.

And when I realised that I also remembered that this wasn't my world or home and I needed to leave or else my soul would never have peace, The loved ones that the ones bore me i had forgotten them everything that I had cherished was gone in light of this power and foreknowledge that made me unbeatable and invincible.

I met Ophis and Great Red who were both shocked to learn that I wanted to leave yet did not question my decision and opened a portal to vast infinity.

It took a few minutes before the portal stabilised and I thanked them and walked through as the portal closed behind me.

As I flew though the infinity the I remembered my name, who i was , what I was and where I was from.

I born to parents I could remember the name of all my classmates and teachers my best friends as well as enemies.

My desire and dreams.

Everything that was taken from me.

The body of Issei changed I still had black hair but I was taller my nose was slightly slanted and my eyes were black as well.

My skin became slightly darker as if I just had a tan.

My body floated as I saw a floating door as pushed my body towards as my palm touched it I could see a spaceship landing with a baby inside a red cloth with an ' S ' , I could see a Greek temple where women worshipped an ancient goddess of hunt, a man with a green ring, lightening streaking though the streets, creatures from outer space.

I realised that this world was fictional as well I grabbed the edge and tried to push myself away yet the door was opened and felt as I was being sucked by a vacuum cleaner and fell though.

I woke up hours later on a island in the middle of the sea.

A couple sharks circling me almost ready to jump on the surface to eat me.

I stood my full height and hopped on one foot and then another to clear any sand that might have gotten in.

By then one them had gotten bold and jumped up upon the land to bite my head I punched it and it flew 60 feet away.

I called my sacred gear it appeared in all its glory and power I was thankful that I was not powerless in this new world.

A world similar to the previous one where only strength mattered.

It was weird I was walking down the street when suddenly a bus came out of nowhere to kill me usually people would resign themselves to the inevitable but I pushed off the store's wall on the

road managed to save myself from being road-kill I barely had a moment to spare before a biker was about ride a bike upon me It was so much similar to final destination kind of screw up it wan't funny.

I faced it as it was ready to ram into me and I shoulder-checked it hurt like hell I was sure that the bones in my arm were shattered the pain was indescribable yet I didn't faint.

I gathered enough strength and managed to call an ambulance and I stood while many strangers gathered around me giving me water and someone offered me a napkin as well as tissues while the police arrived and I was taken into the van I was lying on the stretcher the pain keeping me concious as I saw the nurse in the van fill a syringe with sedatives and pricked me in my arm.

I was losing conciousness when I suddenly heard her scream.

"Oh my God! What have I done?"

"What happened ? the other attendant asked

"I accidentally gave him an overdose"

"How much ?"

" 12 times the required dosage"

"Wait...What?" I stammered

"I am so sorry "she cried and I knew considering all the gruesome deaths on the movie this was by far the most peaceful as my eyelids closed.

I woke up.

I was so surprised when that happened.

I was dead from drug overdose no mad nurse morphine overdose.

My nice way of saying the nurse killed me.

I woke up and tired to get off the unfamiliar bed which was big and saw my hands I was small not small as being short but small as i young I was looked no older than 5 year old and soon my feet dangled off the bed not even reaching it when suddenly a dead -tired woman appeared and spoke.

"Ace what are you doing why are you getting up?"

She immediately touched my forehead and I could feel warmth of her palm.

"Your fever still hasn't gone down, just lie down and let momma make some corn soup for you?"

I choked on air.

She thought I was coughing.

"Oh my! are you coughing now? why can't you you be more like Percy in this regard you are his blood brother after all" she grumbled and spoke under her breath

I was surprised for one thing hearing someone talk under their breath was near impossible unless they were whispering in your ear and secondly I have a brother.

That was impossible.

I was an only child.

I did once want to have a little brother but that was years ago when I was six.

Now I was five again and unfamiliar woman was calling me a name which wasn't my own and her son.

My mind was still processing the whole thing when I decided the whole thing might be a bad dream and tired to sleep it off.

When she pinched me.

I jumped this was real.

She stared at me at least you respond the same to this.

She spoke as the bowl containing corn soup was placed before me and she spoon fed me.

I could feel the warmth of the soup, the texture the taste I could even smell it.

Every second I could the feeling that this was all a dream was beginning to break.

I was trapped.

I wanted to run, fight get away from this unfamiliar place with its unfamiliar people.

I was still thinking.

When I heard a shout.

"HEY SALLY, HOW LONG IS THAT BRAT OF YOURS GOING TO BE SICK? COME HERE AND SERVE MY FRIENDS SOME DRINKS"

Oh god I was also in an abusive household the feeling of running away intensified.

"Coming dear Gabe!" She shouted back

My mind was twisting again.

Gabe, Sally, Percy I had heard these three names together I but where?

I was waiting for some from her she tell me something.

But she telling me nothing to indicate when I saw a report card with the name she called me by written on it next to the bed.

In neat handwriting it was written Ace Jackson son of Sally Jackson and on my father's name there was ...

It could not be true I couldn't be in that novel I never even read it.

And the movies were box office bombs.

What is happening.

I was hyperventilating.

Wait there was still hope as I noticed that Sally had left and I was drinking my soup.

My awareness was dreadful I never noticed.

One way to find out.

As i put my thumb in the soup it was lukewarm by now as I tried to force it rise out take the shape of letter A.

I was relieved when that didn't happen and depressed when I realised that the soup had bubbled and it had rose up like an impromptu fountain in my soup.

I had realised that I was Demi-god.

A son of the big-three namely Posideon.

And my life was screwed.

It was evening I was partying with my friends from school.

honestly it was long time since we had met.

It was reunion with real drinks.

Well last time we were all together it was school days and now each lived his or her lives with their achievements.

We were walking back together drunk of her feet when I called a cab to drive me home.

The cab came &amp; I got in.

The driver drove for a while.

He stopped at a station to refuel.

I was sitting in the back seat of the car.

When there was a creak and billboard fell on me as in the car and gored me to death.

The driver was untouched.

It was freaky way to die.

I felt cold as if my body was being transported when suddenly I got up and I was nude.

I didn't know what the hell happened but I was butt-naked for sure.

I walked to the near dustbin which was barely ten steps away grabbed an old newspaper and wrapped it around my waist.

I sceptical to continue like that when I saw a pair of pants thankfully same size as me but there was hole in one of the pant legs well it was better than nothing.

I was walking when gazed at the earlier discarded newspaper the date was May 11, 1984.

It was about 1 decade earlier than I was born and I was definitely not in my country or my city.

It was Los Angeles.

My mind started whirring why was I here what significant development happened during this time.

The only reason me being here raised one question 'purpose'.

I was still thinking about while going through the bin for a shirt when I heard it.

Suddenly there was lightening and lot of sparks the earth shook and I saw right in the middle of the impromptu thunderstorm a big bubble suddenly appeared inside a dress store and burned and melted the whole mannequins which was followed by an explosion a naked man.

I ran and hid behind the dustbin I was stealing clothes from.

The naked man stood up and the moment I saw him my whole being was filled with a feeling of immense dread for right before was T-800 model 101 and he looked like Arnold Schwarzenegger and is a killer robot from the future.

I stayed away as I watched him walk towards a random direction before making his way to a bunch of punks and demanding their clothes.

I saw him kill them when they refused and I saw him wear the clothes that he preferred before after he was far enough to not be out of sight yet at the same time close.

I ran to the remaining punks bodies undressed them and took all that might be useful a jackknife, 2 wallets with money which I emptied and car keys which one of them had.

I watched as Arnold walked to a car. (Yeah that what I am calling him).Break the window hot wire it and ride it away.

I watching the movie Avengers on TV when suddenly the lights started flickering and the floor dissapeared.

My mind was boggled.

I raised my feet on the couch pulling them closer to my chest when the couch started sinking into the floor I looked around and above the roof overhead had also disappeared in its place was the same blackness.

I screamed and shouted.

As couch which was sinking slowly into the blackness as if it was stone thrown in water.

It ate the couch as it ate me.

I wok up when I found a gorgeous red-head poking me with a toothpick and raised my head and tried to get my bearings.

The place was unfamiliar.

It was a bar counter I immediately checked and took out the wallet and eyed the face in it.

It was a different face than my own.

I glanced at the mirror behind the bar and gasped it wasn't my face it was of someone in their early twenties I was still in my late teens.

I turned to the red-head who was looking at me curiously I think she found my expressions amusing.

"What happened?" she asked with a small smile

I eyed her.

"You look like you know could you please enlighten me, oh beautiful one?"

I could see smile widen.

"Oh! why did you call me that ?" she asked teasingly

"I don't think I've seen a redhead this beautiful before so ignore it as ramblings of drunk guy"

"Oh but you are not drunk?"

"Huh"

"Yes I saw you stumble in the bar almost sleepy look at me and approach me and buy me a drink of tequila and then falling asleep before the bartender even brought it here"

"Okay so you sat here staring at my sleeping face"

"No cutie pie I finished my teqila and voila you woke up"

"Was the tequila any good?"

"It was okay but i've had better"

I turned to the bartender who was preparing drinks.

"One more tequila this time for me"

She giggled and made it look cute I doubted many grown women could do that.

"So what your story?" she asked

"I think I've just been whisked away from home to a strange place in body of some unknown guy and I'm spending his money to buy myself drinks"

"That was quite lame if you are trying to hit on me"

"Believe it lady if you think that my story lame it is but if you are interested you are gonna laugh and enjoy it anyway" i added

"Oh you think that you know women very well " she smirked

"I know that women or men no matter what enjoy and relish things when things go the way they want to"

"True that.."

As she placed a her hand on top of mine.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Any doubts"

"Bartender make it two for me and the lady next to me, If this is a dream I don't want to wake up"

She laughed as we both drank our drinks.

-x-

The next day when I woke I didn't know where I was but I was definitely not drooling on my couch with the tv on.

Instead I was in a strange place an apartment which was unknown and I tried to get up when I noticed it was cold and I was nude with just a thick woolly blanket covering me.

I tried to get up when I suddenly felt a hand grab me.

"Stay"

I heard a strong feminine voice and I looked there was the same red-head woman from the dream next to me.

She looked at me and spoke

"Yesterday was terrific and I have decided that you will be my source of my amusements for a while"

"Wait... ?" I stuttered

"Oh don't worry you will enjoy it" she said as she waved her in front of my face and suddenly I felt sleepy and lost conciousness again.

The next time I woke was I didn't have any idea when but I was sitting cross-legged on the side way of a street.

I started walking I could remember her and her doing something strange I looked at the newspaper.

I was showing the date as 2000 and this place was different from my home town.

What the hell was going on?

I decided not to freak out.

Dreaming of being sucked into the floor like quicksand - Acceptable.

Dating a hot girl in a bar - Very Acceptable

Hot Girl turning out to be some obsessive nut job with magic - Still Dreaming wanting to wake up.

Being stranded in a strange place with the newspaper showing the date as that of decade year prior - pinching myself to wake up.

"Ouch" I winced

I was awake and this was a shitty situation I was definitely not robbed as I checked the wallet of the guy whose body I was in.

Then how?

Ares eyed Aphrodite as she made her way to his bike smoothly sliding into back seat of the bike as she had done it a million times.

"You're late" he growled

"Oh please! " She muttered "You do know as a goddess of love I have a duty to impart love with mortals"

"I don't care you were supposed to be here earlier just because you wanted play with your new toy you postponed our date"

"Oh! are you jealous?"

"Of a mortal you must be joking! I am annoyed that you didn't keep your word"

"Oh! if words could bind me I would still be with that ugly husband of mine and not with you besides he was one of the very few that tried to run away after a night of passion"

"Oh really! tell me about it usually these stories are far more interesting than those of men who fall in love at first sight and wouldn't leave you"

"Okay he was gentleman he bought me a drink as well"

"Happened billion times, next "

"This is the next part is much better he ordered a drink for me and before the drink arrived fell asleep on the counter right in front of me "

"Oh did you punish him"

"I was thinking about it when the tequila arrived and decided to finish my drink first before turning him into a monkey "

"So did you?"

"No I didn't as before my drink finished he woke up and behaved in a strange manner"

"Was he a monster?"

"No he was entirely human and stop interrupting me"

"Okay"

"He woke up saw me and then started touching himself"

"What ?"

"Silence, not inappropriately more like checking if his wallet was still in his pants"

"Was it there?"

"What?"

"The wallet, it would be amusing if you had to pay?"

"HE DID HAVE A WALLET but he looked at his picture which was there in it as if he was confused and didn't recognise his face"

"Peculiar"

"He even checked the bar mirror if he had the same face "

"Weird"

"And then he looked at me and complimented me"

"Ok this is familiar territory"

"And then told me he was from another world in a stranger's body was possibly dreaming because there was no way a woman as hot as I would be sitting next to him"

"That is strange way of courting someone although I have tried it sometimes mine mostly goes I am the Greek god of war Ares"

"And mine goes Hi I am Aphrodite let's make love"

"Really you say that..."

"Only when I am wearing the appearance of a drunk teenager"

"So were you drunk teenager?"

"No, by Olympus, no I was a beautiful red-head eating chocolate sundaes in a bar in a blue T-shirt and jeans"

"That's fairly normal"

"It was what the man preferred"

"Why not regular appearance?"

"Please most of the time men are very picky when not drunk or desperate and they happen to be better company as well and frankly it is annoying if the man i per sue gets intimidated and never approaches me"

"Hmm"

"So what took so long"

"I have decided to bless him with a son"

"Oh... how long do you expect the child to live"

"Not more a week, the man looked commitment phobic might will abandon the kid at the earliest"

"So why give him one"

"You know the reason why we do it. It is all for the offerings and sacrifices parents generally pray for their children as such when parents of demigods pray they provide true offering and believe us making us stronger demi-gods sacrifices are mandatory but it holds no strength compared to that of a true mortal"

"No need to tell me that I have had as many children as you and since they part of us they would never be loyal to the human parent if at crossroads to choose as they contain part of us simply a glimpse of us enough for them kill all those who have raised them so we will never have a threat from them"

"Except the ones of great three"

"Yes those have enough divinity in them to surpass their parents and claim godhood and with the great prophecy It would be most advantageous to have meat shields after all our heroes fight and die for the gods. "

"Yes they do...HAHAHHAHAHAHHHA "

"HAHAHAHAHHA "

I eyed the kid who Zephrus the west wind had dropped in my hands I had just made my way to the apartment of the unknown whom on inspecting the wallet Alex Lightstone and had a decent apartment and worked as a cook in a hotel and was currently retired as he had decided to start his own restaurant.

It was all too conivenent.

I walked all throught the house and then came across a suicide note penned by Alan Lightstone.

It rougly stated that he was lost he had thought it was difficult to get to start but he had been ababdoned all those who had said they would join him had turned tail at the last moment and gleefully told him that they wanted him gone.

So he gave up.

'What a loser'

He had been a good worker and cook but then he had lost it all.

For somebody like me it wouldn't have been a big deal but for him it was apparently.

Nobody picking up his calls not even his parents.

His friends abandoned him.

Collegues stayed away.

He had no social life and it was apparently the day he died was the first time stepping into a bar.

It sounded like a horrible cliche.

And I am stuck in his place.

If you are imagining me being some incredible cook forget it I can make omlettes and toast and sometimes even decently cut vegetables.

But that was it.

I could not cook professionally.

Heck every 2nd &amp; 3rd saturday was a pizza day.

I used to eat noodles quite frequently too.

The only good thing about thi guy was his bank balance which was decent enough for six to seven months I could live without work and manage.

But then what?

I was brought out of mymusings when I heard a knock at the door.

I saw the table all the bills were paid for this month and the neighbouring apartments were on lease and thus empty.

I went to the door and opened it.

For a second I thought It was a male cosplayer wearing gaudy yellow dress suspeneded by wires wearing whirring flying boots and carrying a small bundle in his arms.

I looked at him and I was tempted to slam the door.

I teresley asked

"Yes"

It looked at me.

I looked back.

"Let me assist you" and it waved its hand over my face.

And the next second I remembered everything which happened since the night I met the red-head in the bar.

In excrutiating and pleasurable detail.

"What the hell?"

"There is no hell only the realm of dead and Tartaros"

"Excuse me I didn't ask for your opinion"

The flying man glared at me.

"I will not strike for your ignorance mortal tell me what you remember."

"I remember meeting a redhaead at a bar and then being held captive by her among other things"

"How did she hold you captive ?"

"I think she drugged me or something my memory is spotty at best"

"Rejoice you have not spent time with a practioner of evil arts but a godessess"

"What?"

"I can understand your disbelief Greek gods and Godesses are real and you have been blessed with a child by them"

"Wait hold on.. all this happened a week ago and now I have a kid?" I shouted in disbelief

"Yes you will have to take care of him and when he's ready we shall take him to camp half-blood where others like him reside"

"Why?"

"Be more specific mortal you are in the presence of a God"

"I don't believe in you and your gods"

"Heathren how dare you?"

"I mean I worship a different Gods"

"There are no other Gods only us "

I can see a lost cause when it comes before me so I left it as it is

"Any child support or anything to take care of him "

"No he is your blessing and your responsibility"

"Hey I can't take care of a child just look I am single unmarried guy still in my early twenties"

"You have recieved the favor of the goddess"

"Tell me I get to be a winner of sweapstakes in mail because I barely have enough to support me, I definately can't take care of a child"

"Maybe the goddess has blessed you with good fortune or maybe not in any case pray to her and she might bestow wealth upon your home."

Saying that he simply thrust the kid into my arms disappeared into the wind and I did know for someone in a fictional world I was in the most screwed up situation period.

-xXx-

When I woke up the first thing I noitced was the biting cold it felt as if I was being pricked by a 1000 pins simultaniously.

My teeth were chattering and my lips were coated with ice.

I got up and for a second I amost fell again the my vision might have deteriorated or something but it felt as if my body was small

I tried to get up the I was in some stone structure I could see blocks of stone around me and the area where I was bare and covered with snow.

Everywhere there was snow.

I felt a gust of wind sweep me bringing a chill to my bones.

I rubbed my hands and eyed the place from where the wind came and saw an opening and almost stumbled in shock at the view.

I was in some delapilated tower and I could see what could pass of as town hall in any medivial rpg game few feet away and I looked quite a long way down.

I looked around the tower there was a woodern door like one of the same quality as one in the movie Shrek but a slightly better quality.

I again looked out of the window I was somewhere in the mountains I lived in a valley was I kidnapped but why me?

I was average.

My family was average none of them who would even regiser as POI (person if interest).

I had finished my studies even college i was in line for my masters in communications.

What was going on.

I was jerked out my thoughts when sudennly I was pulled out of my thoughts.

There was a someone shouting nearby and I heard it getting closer.

There were simultanious cries of both words which almost made me slip.

"Where is that Stark..."

"Jon"

I ran my hands through my hair and almost took it off as if burned.

I had straight hair which was easy to comb and I kept it short almost crew cut.

But now I had long hair which was touching the nape of my neck and I could feel my sideburns as well it was curly.

As curly as my friend Eric at school who had brown hair.

As the people came within seeing distance I recognised and my worst fears were confirmed.

There right under the tower was Eddard Stark and I was Jon Snow.

And I was in the world of Thrones.

Naruto stared at the burining sight of Konoha licking his lips as flames grew higher and higher as they even consumed more and more.

He hated Konoha.

He hated his parents for giving their life for the village.

He hated his mother being the previous host.

He hated Iruka for making him soft.

He hated everything.

He burnt Sakura and her family for Sakura's constant rejection of him.

He hated Sasuke for being an entitled bastard who when he lost everything became celebrity and shunned all attention and then giving up on his revenge and becoming a monk and he burned him in the monastry with everyone else and he took out his eyes and made them his own he even killed Garra and housed both one tail and nine tails he was now unbeatable.

He was now going to show Akatsuki and mizu for allowing haku to hurt him.

He had mastered every jutsu from the forbidden scroll.

Now he was invincible.

"Excuse me"

He turned at the voice who dared to distract him from the glorious destruction of his village.

He turned and saw a man in an orange mask who was staring at him like a child stared at box of candies.

"Hello" the stange man said

"Toby is goood boy and you have been bad very bad toby is now going to punish you and I will have so much fun"

The man shouted as he bounced on his feet.

"You dare to mock me I Naruto I am death to all, I believed that I had killed at the madcaps of this village allow me to correct it"

As Naruto opened his mouth and condensed his chakra to form a 5 tailed bijuudaima at the masked man.

The tailed beast bomb struck and the a crater the length and depth of the Hokage tower was created.

Trees plants and everything that one could be said to have life was erased.

Naruto looked at his handiwork.

'Should have prolonged his death further'

When suddenly he doubled over and puked blood his eyes going wide.

How?

"It seems that you lack the basic rule of being a shinobi

you weren't aware of your surroundings"

As he looked up to see the masked man who had a sharingan spining in his eye but he had killed Sasuke and Itachi had died under suspicious circumstances soon after but that was irrelavant what was in the man's hand was his beating heart.

"You fool what have you done now the Kyuubi will rage and erase everything nobody can control it except I"

"Huh ... wasn't so tough last time when I set on Konoha and caused the death of the Yondaime and his wife. I would have loved to kill Kakashi and you beat me to it so this my thanks"

As the masked man leaned forward with the sharingan spinning Naruto died.

There was a scream as a 4 year old boy in America woke up screaming.

The matron rushed to the boy scooping him up gently and rocking him back and forth.

"It's alright It's alright" she wispered to the ear of the chil

d.

"There are no dogs here"

She rocked the boy back and forth.

'It was a terrible way the boy had been found and placed in the orphange. He was abandoned by his parents and had been in a dumpster and nobody would have noticed until they heard him scream from an animal tried to kill him. It was a collie starved with hunger and keen to send the kid to its belly.'

'The boy had screamed and a passing old man had driven the dog away with a stick and had dropped the child at the hospital'

'No identification or any missing complaint available the child had been turned to the local orphanage'

The boy grew over the years and distingushed himself from those of his peers his agility speed and strength were formidable but had a kindness and warmth which was rare for one as such.

As the boy grew into his mid teens he learnt about the world and a man in a cape who flew and saved people, a man draped in green whose potential was limited to his imagination, a man who could run as faster than a speeding bullet all these heroes.

All this information would make any child wish to be among them but not him he didn't care about either the only thing he ever worried about was the orphange and the matron whom he within the confines of his mind called mother.

The years passed the boy heard a rumor that the man in the red cape was pressing for total disarmament of weapons of mass destruction.

He didn't bother about it until he saw the senator who was the pioneer behind this he got an odd feeling.

His sense of smell felt something and it told him the thing infront of him wasn't human.

Which almost gave him a concussion.

So he left and decided that he couldn't believe a word that thing said.

All was going well the thing had gone ahead and somehow convinced the leaders of the world to give up arms.

The boy was bothered but not worried.

Until one night he almost felt something or someone trying to pry into his head and he had imagined a wall of steel around his mind to protect it.

The days passed so did the weeks when a meteor landed 60 feet away from the orphange shattering every window and door with the sudden impact.

I ran though the debree since it was evening most of the children were in the park along with the matron and the sisters.

As I picked up every block or chunk of the wall and tried to find someone or anyone I knew I was assulted with memories.

I was the memories of a previous life.

I did not experince 20 years or 30 years in stead i felt the full force of memories of times passed over a lifetime of 500 years as a half-demon.

My nose started bleeding and my eyes burned I glanced at puddle and my shock was etched upon my features my hair which was black was now white as snow and my eyes were red and I had the teeth of a dog.

As I watched my nails grew sharp and I felt a presence behind me and I jumped barely a second before beam of light struck where I was earlier.

"What the hell" i cried as my nails glowed an unreal reed color.

I was sleeping my bed when I woke to the sound of sirens blaring close to me.

TArarararRARARARRARrarrarar

I grabbed my ears and tried to block out when I felt suddenly someting touching my left elbow I jumped away and saw nothing.

Nothing familiar.

I wasn't in my room i was in an alley with police sirens blaring all round when I heard a sound of shuffling feet and looked up to see an out line of a man eyeing me before he jumped and I tried to move backwards or avoid the imptroptu charge as I slipped and hit my head against a wall making me unconcious.

Logan eyed the little brat in the street barely 2 hours ago the cerebro had picked him up and he had heard from the Professor that it was probably a young telepath who had unconciously blocked all outside attempts and he had rushed to find the kid as he was closest to the location having gone narby to buy some beer.

And now when he was seeing the kid beingcalled young was an exagerration the kid was barely 4 years old and had got scared and knocked himself out the only thing to show for his mutation was his long monkey tail coming out from his tailbone.

I grabbed the kid by the tail before and lifted him up. He was so small.

He was well-fed probably from well-to do family before his mutation kicked in and he was kicked out.

I tossed him on my shoulder and ran along the rooftops of the buildings as I made my way to Xavier's mansion.

As the furry tail coiled around my neck and I almost let out a sneeze.

"Monkey boy indeed"

READ AND REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

Regular Disclaimers Apply.

Dante's PoV

I eyed the battlefield of my own making.

The whole city had been evacuated hors ago and only the magus remained.

The populace had been informed of an incoming earthquake and its epicenter being the Fyuuki city from the meteorological department through major news channels hours ago.

At this point anyone else in my place would claim to be unaware of the development.

I resent I imperiored the entire meteorological dept and made give the warning and now I was going to make the warning come true.

There had been a mad scramble before the entire city of Fyuuki had been evacuated schools had closed down residents had left hospitals patients and staff had been moved within minutes of the announcement and only the magus remained.

And now as I stood at the base of the Fyuuki Shrine temple my hands over a detonator switch to activate the bombs which elder Emiya had placed all over the city.

"I don't know what happens now" I remarked "But whatever happens now is beyond cannon"

As fingers pressed the switch for the dynamite and the entire city shook.

-72 hours ago—

Shirou's POV

There was tense silence in my home Sakura was sitting at the table sipping tea along with both Saber and Rin the only saving grace was that Taiga was absent.

And it was the awkward silence where no one wanted to break it.

"So" I began

"Sempai you didn't tell that you were hosting Rin at your place " She interrupted me

For a moment I was surprised by it she had never done it before but I took it in stride.

"I was surprised as well you the builder who was supposed to do her house renovations sort of bailed on her after taking her money and I was also the guy's guarantor so I have to pay her and on top of that she is bereft of a place of residence and from what I hear from her guardian cannot provide boarding "

"But it would still be inappropriate a young boy and girl under a single roof" she muttered

"That is why Lily is here she is her distant cousin and also a an army recruit from America who was vising I am sure she would protect me from Rin" I smiled as I tried to joke.

Nobody laughed.

"Sempai that was terrible you need to stop quoting Dante" Sakura spoke "As much as I like his positive influence his terrible communication skills and lame puns are very offensive"

"I agree" Saber quoted "I had the misfortune of meeting and I showed him my displeasure and I am from Britain" She spoke her fingers making clicking noises.

"Um Sempai what did she do?"

"She punched him in the nose" i answered.

"Oh! well done only Taiga can usually shut him up and usually he hits back hopefully he didn't injure you" Sakura smiled

"The people like him injure I will be never be worthy of going into the b…field"

"Hm please Lily I would like to know what kind of routine you follow there" Sakura asked

"We get up every day at 4…."

I listened as Saber described the life of a female cadet in the military and frankly I was amused by how well the ruse was working she hadn't told me her name or which historic figure she was but I was able to discern that she was some sort of knight as such stating that she was brought up in military background wasn't too far off and frankly it fit too well.

Meanwhile Rin was staring at the conversation she had almost thought of pulling an excuse when Saber had interrupted and taken hold of the conversation avoiding awkwardness of trying to explain the situation.

She caught my look and gave an indication that we needed to talk as discreetly as possible.

I nodded

The conversation continued.

Sakura, eventually getting up for home as I agreed to escort her to her home while casting a quick invisibility spell on Saber as she followed from a distance while Rin managed the house with Archer.

When we reached her house.

"Sempai I have heard that bad things are happening in this city.. I want you to be safe " She stuttered

"Please Sempai promise me that you will be safe"

"Yes Sakura I will do my best" I said there was no guarantee but breaking a promise was not on my thoughts.

Hp - Verse

Harry woke up to the sound of Sirius grandmother screaming her head off when suddenly she fell all silent.

I got out of the bed and quickly made my way downstairs.

Sirius had been conflicted about disposing the painting of his mother no matter how much he hated her.

"She's my mum, kid I might have been a disappointment but throwing away or casting any spell upon the last remaining memory of her …"

Had been something that he expressly forbidden against for everyone in the house and even visitors had to be content screeching portrait.

So her immediate silence was worrying I walked downstairs grabbing my wand from my clothes lying on the door.

I walked down without noise and heard conversations.

The drawing room was occupied Snape was there so was Remus as well as Sirius while Dumbledore was sitting at the head table while others sat either at the left or right of him.

Snape sat the left side alone while both Sirius and Remus were on the right.

I took another step down and saw more people they were in the sofas or the couches while the table was occupied by only four of the above.

I felt that this seating arrangement implied something but I couldn't figure it out.

Pressing my wand to my ear I muttered **Suronos** it was a localized hearing spell which was good for spying but the disadvantage was that it was only able to make the hearing of one ear heightened 10 times that of the other and thus had required use of murtlap essence later on the ear for relief or making it help it was an old spell worn out use and its limitation had been nullified by Episky the general healing spell.

"Sirius Dear you need to let Harry face this threat we can't do anything there is a civil war erupting on the streets and money which was the sole thing which was diving the Purebloods from the muggle-born and half-blood. You as a Pureblood should know"

"Forget it Dumbledore Harry is not participating in this I as his guardian forbid it"

"The whole country is in danger"

"We'll move to France Heck it was only luck that I had all my accounts transferred to the muggle branch for the sake of investing in the stock exchange a week prior and thanks to that that I can still lead an easy life"

"Think about those unfortunate people"

"What is there to think about every decade there is one dark lord or the other threatening the wizarding world this decade had the unfortunate situation of hosting two. Ginderwald fell Voldermort rose died and rose up again and the second guy in comparison didn't even do quarter as much as damage as Ginderwald"

"The only reason why he was feared he claimed to be Slytherin's heir and put that thing on his name"

"It is called.."

"Forget it he is dead no prophecy to signify the end of the world or stuff so me and my godson will spend our remaining lifetimes enjoying it for all its worth"

"It is a reckless way to live Sirius and last time you did something reckless you ended up in Azkaban"

There was sudden cry of reducto and someone hit the wall.

I couldn't see who it was.

"Don't you dare remind me of your incompetence it took a 12 year old boy to free me from that hellhole while the rest of you had your thumbs up your.."

"SIRIUS" Dumbledore shouted

"Your noses. See I didn't say a bad word." He snarled

"Much better" Dumbledore spoke. "Anyway we need to do something we cannot allow the civil war to continue all magicals are dying all over the country"

"Hmm" Snape maintained his silence.

"So Snape nothing to say ? no snarky comment about how much we are being a nuisance " Sirius egged

"Frankly I believe that the wizarding world will be a much better place without you both, but I am content with having you both out of this country"

"Oh! You"

"Do not raise your wand at me Black while you spent your rightly deserved time in Azakaban I am not the same boy whom you bullied for being friends with Lily"

"It was for a good cause you never deserved her"

"With me at least she would have alive"

"SILENCE"

"Severus what do you mean by rightly deserved ?" a voice asked

"During my Hogwarts years he tried to kill me and later pranced around as unregistered animagus frankly if I get down to it you have gotten off early from the required sentence the only claim you have ever had would have been of wrong conviction"

"You got Lily killed"

"Your Loyal Lion Pettegrew did, don't try to place the blame upon me" "I tried to save her life and failed and all those vows for all these years never gave me a moment of peace."

"The prophecy"

"Dumbledore knew it before me so what if I told Voldermort the boy of prophecy was Potter's son frankly I would have done it again and again had not he been Lily's son as well"

"Your emotions cloud your mind"

"You hold no sway over me. All the vows I swore were with regard to Voldemort with him dead there is nothing to bind me as you did earlier"

"I see"

"No you don't but you will"

A brief flare of blue fire erupted and I was sure that Snape had left.

"Harry" Dumbledore called.

I winced It should have been obvious when I didn't notice any privacy spells.

"Coming" I replied as I came down and entered the living room.

The whole order was present along with 2/3 of the entire teaching staff and Sirius and Remus both were sitting in a corner brooding.

Dumbledore was about to speak when I raised my hand.

"I agree with Uncle Sirius it is time that the ministry sorted out its own messes"

"Harry you are a hero"

"You made me one for all I know that you killed Voldemort the first time pinned the deed on me."

"That's preposterous"

"So is telling a teenager to save your world from a civil war I decline to be anybody's scapegoat. Uncle make a Portkey for France tomorrow I will go and pack my bags"

As I left the gathering of incompetent wizards.


End file.
